After The Birthday Party
by KricketWilliams
Summary: Six years after his 40th Birthday party in Chicago, Derek finds that planning things isn't as easy as he thought it would be, especially with his precocious wife. The sequel to "The Birthday Party", however it can be read alone. I don't own a thing
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story takes place six years after Derek's 40th and has Pen and Derek as an established family... Originally, I'd written this as an epilogue to a story with the hopes I would finish the complete thing someday...I tweaked that ending and am posting it as the start of this, my new epic... So here it is...the long awaited sequel to "The Birthday Party"... You can read this story without reading that one, but that one was so dang fun..lol...I hope you like it...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Warning: strong sexual content_

Penelope was in her favorite spot in the world, on top of her husband, riding him very slowly. Derek's hands were on her hips, helping her move in the perfect rhythm they had mastered over the past six years. Ooh, it was good; it was always so good between them. Once they'd figured out they were meant to be together, they'd taken it and run with it.

Penelope looked down at the glittering, nearly black eyes staring up at her. Usually, Derek was smirking or smiling, teasing and having such fun with her, but he certainly wasn't teasing now. He was intense, hard, hot, gloriously fighting for control, and she loved him for it. Just for that, she swiveled her hips in a partial spiral in the way he liked it, which caused him to hiss his breath between his teeth.

"Damn, Baby Girl," he growled low in his throat and arced his hips upward. "You're killing me here."

The words and that movement caused an eruption of tingles from her toes to her head, centering in her groin and the tips of her breasts. She leaned forward a bit, angling him deeper inside her. He was so deep, she thought she could feel him inside against the middle of her belly, the head of his shaft right behind her belly button. She moaned, undulated, and started to move faster to increase the friction she loved so much.

"Oh, God, yes," Derek groaned, his eyes closing, his lips pursing and his nostrils flaring with each harsh breath.

She could feel as he slid his hands up her waist toward her breasts, but she stopped them, gripping his wrists. If he touched her breasts, she would come, and they wanted to make her go with nothing but thrusting this time. It wasn't uncommon for them to make little goals they wanted to achieve together sexually; it was a spicy thing that added variety to their marriage.

"No, no, Hot Stuff," she panted, pushing his hands back down as she continued to move. "That's cheating, you know."

He groaned even more audibly and gave a low chuckle, the beginning of a smile on his lips. Dear Lord, was he gorgeous! She loved to watch him...watch him grow more and more aroused. She could feel her muscles quickening, a sure-fire sign of the start of her orgasm.

Derek gripped her hips and started to move upward, meeting her downward slides. He held her tight against him, in a deep-seated, rocking motion. Penelope gasped as it hit, a rippling, shimmering climax that went on and on. She could feel him pulsing inside her, in wet surges, as his climax hit, too. He never stopped thrusting, still moving slowly as the last tremors shook her while she laid laxly on top of him.

"How was that, baby?" he asked. She could hear the smug tone of his voice.

She whacked him in the arm gently. "You're already vain enough, Morgan. I am not going to add to that."

"Oh, come on, Momma. After all these years, Daddy needs to hear he's still got it." His hands were stroking her back, reaching down occasionally to play with her bottom, like he always did if she was on top of him.

She looked down at him with a sexy little grin of her own, then leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "You still got it, angelfish."

At that moment, the cry of a baby caused her to tense. She sighed and then dismounted him like a cowgirl dismounting her stallion. She heard him grunt with the loss of her heat. She went to stand up, but his hand stopped her.

"I'll get him. You relax for a minute."

"Derek, I have three children; I haven't relaxed in six years," she said with a laugh.

He stood to pull on his boxers and gave a little snicker. "Ain't that the truth."

Penelope sighed, her legs splayed and still wobbly from the fun she'd had with her hubby. The enjoyment was short-lived; she'd better pull on something, and fast. The years of sleeping buck naked with her hubby were long gone. She stood, pulling on a worn cotton T-shirt nightgown with buttons down the front. She yawned—a massive, enormous, uberly titanic yawn—and then rolled onto her side. She was damn tired. That wasn't too odd, considering she had a six-year-old, a three-year-old, and a ten-month-old, along with a lovingly demanding husband.

As tired as she was, she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Mommy," a hoarse, scratchy voice called as her six-year-old son entered the room. He had blotchy cheeks, and his complexion was far more pale than his usual warm caramel tone.

She frowned with concern and made her way to the doorway. "What's the matter, baby?"

"My throat hurts." Derek Junior, also known as DJ, was holding his neck, his big brown eyes tearing up as he tried to swallow. Penelope knew it must be pretty bad for DJ to tear up. He rarely cried; he was well on his way to being an Alpha male like his father.

She flicked the switch on, flooding the room with light. "Open up," she said, her hands on his shoulders. "Say ahhh."

"Ahhhhh!"

The redness in the little boy's throat was clearly visible under the ceiling fan light, along with white patches of gunk. She clucked her tongue, shaking her head with a worried frown. "Oh, honey. Not good."

Derek walked in, carrying baby Joey. "What's wrong?"

Derek's expression was concerned, but Joey looked happy as a clam. The baby looked vibrantly awake, which was never a good sign at midnight.

"Sore throat. I think it's strep," Pen answered her spouse, sighing heavily. "I'll take him in tomorrow to the doctor to get a culture."

The little boy stiffened and exclaimed over his sore vocal chords, "No! I don't wanna go! That hurts!"

"DJ," Penelope began, "they have to see it so they can give you medicine to make this better."

Pulling away in a panic, her eldest son cried, "No!"

Before she could say another word, Derek handed Joey to Penelope and then put his hand on DJ's shoulder. "Come on, big guy. Let me get you a popsicle to cool that hot throat down, and we'll talk about the doctor tomorrow."

The little boy sniffled, but he couldn't stop the two big tears from overflowing his eyes. They coursed down his cheeks, and Penelope felt her heart break. "I don't wanna go, Daddy."

Derek scooped him up in his arms, not much different than how he'd held Joey, and started gently patting DJ's back. "Popsicle first, then we'll see about tomorrow, okay?"

"O-Okay, but I..."

Penelope couldn't hear the rest of the conversation; Derek and DJ had left the room. Joey was smiling at her, a big grin with just a few teeth. Joseph Morgan had the most infectious grin in the world and very chunky cheeks.

Penelope smiled back at him; she couldn't help it. "When are we going to stop meeting like this, Joe? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping through the night by now?"

The baby cooed in answer. She couldn't be mad at him; it was an impossible task.

She sat in the rocking chair in their room and had started to unbutton her nightgown, when her daughter walked into the room, rubbing her eyes.

"Is it time to get up?" Sasha asked, her little face curious, but tired-looking, too.

Penelope stood. "No, baby. DJ has a sore throat, and Joey's hungry."

The little curly haired girl rubbed both of her eyes. "I'm tired."

Feeding the baby would have to wait. Shifting Joey to one hip, she put her arm around Sasha. "Let me tuck you back in."

Big, golden-brown eyes looked up at her. "Story, too?"

"No, baby," she said, patting her daughter's back. "It's after midnight—too late for a story."

"Midnight," Sasha pondered, tilting her head in the way Reid did before he made some sort of great revelation. "Cinderella has her ugly dress back on."

Pen laughed as she tucked Sasha back in to bed. The little girl was too smart for her own good. When she was pregnant with Sasha, she spent too much time with Reid; Derek was certain he gave her some genes via osmosis. "That's right, honey." Penelope leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Good night, sweetheart."

Sasha turned on her side, cuddling her stuffed panda. "Night, Mommy."

Baby Joey, who was very calm through the majority of the happenings, now was scowling. He looked like he was about to erupt, and it wasn't going to be pretty. Pen jogged back into her room, tugging at her buttons. They wouldn't go, so she pulled her nightgown off over her head, sat in the rocking chair buck naked, and started to nurse the baby.

At midnight, you do what you have to do.

The suckling started immediately, the scowl slowly left, and the baby's eyes grew heavy. Soon, he was nursing away, one hand splayed against Penelope's breast.

"So patient," she said, stroking the baby's soft cheek. "Thank you."

Joey let out a cute little sigh.

Penelope sighed herself and closed her eyes for only a moment...

* * *

Derek finished putting DJ into bed, tucking him in and giving him kisses on his hot little forehead. He was standing in the hall now, leaning against the door frame. He yawned; they had to work at eight thirty. He averaged very little sleep most nights, but Penelope was worse. He wondered how she did it and still remained gorgeous, upbeat, and a goddess with those damn computers of hers.

He wandered into their room and glanced at the rocking chair. Joey was sleeping on his naked mommy's lap, tucked in her arm. Penelope was sleeping, her chin resting on her chest.

Derek scooped up the baby, who fussed just a little when he was removed from his mother.

"My turn to cuddle with her, buddy," Derek said to the sleeping baby. He kissed Joey's forehead and then put the baby into his crib. He walked slowly back to his room.

When he entered the room again, he watched the love of his life as she slept contentedly. He thought about how he felt at that moment—grateful, happy, tired, emotional, warmth, affection, even desire, and a host of other things—and there was only one word that completely encompassed the feeling.

Love.

"Now for my very first baby," he murmured, scooping Penelope up in his arms.

She startled and gasped. "Wha—"

"Hush," he said as she began to cuddle into his chest. He laid her down in their bed. He covered her up, then shut off their light before he crawled in next to her. "Good night, Baby Girl."

His answer was a soft snore.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks so much for all the reviews! Family MG is so fun to write...They still have the heat, too!...Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

Derek was learning it was very hard to keep anything a secret from his wife. He'd always known she had connections—more than he'd ever dreamed of having in his life—but the extent of her connections was mind boggling. There were people willing to stop anything at the drop of a hat for his happy blonde. He should've known; his wife was willing to go the extra mile for anyone she loved, and she loved so many people.

Of course, the kids and himself were at the top of her list, so it was all good.

She was also a very good detective, with her snooping, questioning, and digging. She easily could've gone into that line of work if she hadn't chosen computer science. She was a better private eye than most of the flatfoots he'd known on the Chicago force.

Penelope wasn't at the BAU full time anymore. After Joey's birth, Penelope had had a very long discussion with Derek. She'd decided to work from home a couple days a week to help out the team instead of going into the department. It had been a huge sacrifice for her and for the team—Penelope was an integral part of the team—but she'd felt her family needed her far more. Derek wanted whatever was best for Penelope, and he'd known she'd never make any decision lightly. He'd offered to take a day or more, or work longer shifts, if she wanted to remain, but because he was on the road and she wasn't, it didn't work out. It only made sense for her to be the one to remain at home. Hotch had been understanding, as well as the rest of the team, and Penelope had remained available for them to call at any given moment.

Tonight, he'd stayed later at work, trying to avoid her snooping. He was doing something special, and she simply couldn't find out about it. It would be disastrous.

His cell rang, and he answered it. "Morgan."

"Where are you, Hot Stuff? Are you coming home soon?"

"Yeah, baby," he said into his bluetooth headset as he headed down the interstate. "I'll be home before you know it. A couple more stops, and I'm in the door."

"Bringing me something good?"

Derek smiled at the purr in his wife's voice. "Honey, I'm bringing you your favorite chocolate treat."

"Oooh! A pint of Cherry Garcia?" she teased. He could hear the water running in the background and knew she was probably doing a round of dishes.

He clucked his tongue in fake disapproval. "Gonna have to spank that sweet ass when I see it."

"Promises, promises," she said with a sing-song tone, then gasped. "Oh, Derek. Can you stop at the market? We're out of milk."

"Okay, honey."

"Oh! And don't forget diapers for Joe—ouch!"

Derek winced at the screech from the other end of the phone and moved his headset away from his ear. "Baby Girl?"

"Sasha Marie, you are in so much trouble! D, I have to let you go; I'm gonna go ape on your daughter."

Chuckling, he clicked off his headset. The woman was crazy, but he loved her. He couldn't believe that life was as good as it was. He was blessed that day in the restaurant when he'd finally taken back what had been his from moment one. Penelope Morgan nee Garcia was his Baby Girl; she had always been his. Once he'd gotten his head out of his ass, dated, and married her, it was pure heaven.

His only wish was that it would stay that way forever.

* * *

When Derek finally walked in the door, he was carrying a big bag of diapers in one hand, milk and some flowers in the other. He'd been exhausted, but seeing Penelope changed that. She was gorgeous, glowingly beautiful, and being surrounded by their kids just enhanced that aspect of her.

"Daddy!" Sasha said, running at him.

Before she could jump up into his arms, he quickly laid down the diapers, milk, and flowers. A second later, he scooped her into his arms, gave her a quick kiss, and put her back on the floor.

At the same time, DJ started talking...and didn't stop. It was a trait he came by honestly from his mommy. "Dad, I finished all of my math problems, and I finished reading, and I caught a frog, Dad, and I helped Mom with dinner, and I—"

"Whoa, sport," he said, ruffling DJ's curly hair. "Put that motor mouth in park for a minute and let me greet your momma."

Penelope sighed, looking up at him from her kneeling position on the floor. She'd just finished fastening the baby's diaper. "I supposed I should be mad at you for coming home _two hours_ after our conversation, but you look so tired, I can't do it."

He smiled while he watched her fasten Joey's onesie. "I'm sorry, baby. I got stuck in line at the store." He reached for Joe's diapers and held them up to show her.

She glanced back up at him, and by her look, she wasn't too impressed with his story. "Poor baby boy. You were stuck in line...for two whole hours?"

He had the good graces to look sheepish. "Well...traffic wasn't the best..."

"And?" she asked with a leading raised eyebrow.

"And I had to make a call."

She'd been smiling somewhat, but then both eyebrows raised, and soon after, her face lost all expression.

_Oh, shit_, Derek thought. _This is not going to go well..._

"You had to make a call?" Her eyes narrowed, and her full lips he loved so much pursed into a thin line.

He hid his grimace with a smile. "Yes."

"Really?"

"I couldn't hear a thing if I did it here," he answered honestly.

Penelope stood, scooped up Joey, and handed him to his father. Her tone was clipped when she spoke. "Here's Joe. I'm going for a walk. Alone."

"Sweetheart..."

"And I'm bringing my phone, because guess what, Derek? I can't make a call here, either!"

His stomach fell. He knew it was busy and hard there with all the kids, but he had to do it. "Baby, I—"

With that, she scooped up her phone and started out the door, obviously not listening to another word he said.

* * *

"That was a stupid, man-thinking thing to do," JJ said shortly after Penelope had relayed the story to her.

"I can't believe he did that! Derek is normally _never_ that inconsiderate. He knows I had all the kids from when DJ got home from school at three and how busy it is in the house, and it was almost eight when he got home!"

"That is bad."

"We ended up eating without him! What an ass!"

Penelope knew she was whining, but she didn't care. JJ was a good friend as well as a colleague. She would listen to her anytime.

"Working from home isn't always bliss, is it?"

Penelope thought about her new lair at home. She had a playpen in the corner, a rocking chair, and all of her tech equipment the FBI had set up in her home for her, along with tons of security that rivaled Fort Knox.

Not really the office of a tech kitten anymore, but still high tech at that.

Penelope sighed. "Not always. I mean, I am glad that I get to be home with Joey—he needs needs me—but I miss total adult time, too. I practically genuflect at the mailman when he arrives!"

JJ laughed sympathetically. "I can imagine."

"Imagine three little Henrys running around," she said.

"No, thank you," JJ answered. "I did my time with all that. Henry's ten now; he's pretty self-sufficient."

"Oh, come on. Don't you want a few more?" she teased.

"One fantastic boy was enough, thank you very much," JJ replied, and she could almost hear the shudder in her tone. "Your house must be a zoo, Garcie."

"Some days," she admitted.

JJ sighed. "Penelope, can I just say one thing?"

"What's that?"

"You said it yourself. It isn't like Derek not to rush home to be with you," her friend said softly. "Cut him some slack this time."

She sighed. JJ was right. He wouldn't hurt her for anything. She glanced down at her watch and groaned. "Thanks, Jayje. I gotta go. It's after eight now. We have three baths to do, and we're already late."

"Let Derek do 'em alone," JJ said with a mock vicious chuckle. "That'll teach him."

"I can't do that!" she said with a laugh of her own. "It'll be okay. Three baths, three stories...and then I get to put the biggest baby of them all to bed."

"You enjoy that part; admit it."

Garcia smiled, despite her grumpy mood. "You know my kinky side well, my blonde bunny. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, moon...Goodnight cow, jumping over the moon..." JJ sighed. "I kinda do miss it, Pen."

"It's not too late, girl," she said before hanging up the phone.

Walking back in the front door to relative quiet, Penelope was rather surprised. Joey was in his playpen, already in his pajamas, sucking on his pacifier. She could hear splashing from the upstairs and occasional laughter. The dishes were off the counter.

There were flowers in a vase on the table; she hadn't noticed him carrying those. They were quite lovely, with beautiful pink accent ribbons. She loved pink. A second look, she noticed a note lying on the table. She walked over and picked up the note. Derek's bold scrawl looked hurried on the paper.

_BG,_

_I am sorry for being late. I didn't mean to leave you hanging. I love you and appreciate you. HS_

Penelope's eyes watered. Darn him; he was always so sweet, she could never stay too mad at him. She sniffled, scooped up a drowsy-looking Joey from his playpen, and wandered up the stairs.

Entering the first room, she laid a now-sleeping Joey in his crib. Blowing him a kiss, she closed the door.

The first bathroom had DJ in his pajamas, hair still wet, brushing his teeth. "Mom, I'm almost done." Some toothpaste foam fell on his pajama top. "Will you read to me?"

"Of course. How's your throat?"

"Better. I can go to school tomorrow." He sounded excited, the mark of a first grader. In a few years, he would be groaning about going.

"Ouch! Daddy! Nooooo!" Sasha was crying bloody murder from down the hall.

Penelope sighed. "I'll be in your room in a minute, DJ."

Walking down the hall, she saw poor Derek with the hairbrush and Sasha holding her wet head, looking at him like he was the Grim Reaper.

"Here, sweet cheeks. I got it," she said, taking the brush from him.

Sasha stood in front of her mother, looking triumphantly at Derek. "Mommy does it nice. You don't."

"Excuse me," Derek said, rubbing his bald head. "No hair. Kind of hard to be an expert at that!"

Penelope snickered, going through her daughter's long, dark mahogany hair. "Go read DJ a book, please."

He held her wrist to stop her; his gaze was focused completely on her, and his expression was filled with concern."You okay?"

No doubt about it—that man loved her to distraction.

Smiling slightly, she nodded.

Derek smiled back at her, then left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm fighting the flu, so I am afraid I am behind on answering. Please forgive me. Don't let that dissuade you from reviewing; trust me, I'll catch up! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Warning: sexual content ahead_

Penelope finished brushing Sasha's hair and plaiting it in a loose braid for sleeping. She read her daughter a book, then tucked her in and kissed her. Before she left the room, she picked up the few articles of clothes strewn about for the never-ending laundry in her family and closed the door.

She headed to DJ's room next. Derek must've finished already because the room was quiet and her son was sleeping. Quietly, she crept into the room and kissed him—double the love never hurt—and then tucked in his covers.

After throwing the dirty clothes into the laundry basket, she wandered into the room she shared with her husband, and her breath caught at the sight of her husband. He was a little older now than the young man who'd first called her Baby Girl so many years ago, but he was still stunning. She started thinking no matter how many times she would see him, he'd always be breathtaking. Derek was still sitting up on top of the comforter. He was wearing his pajama pants, while leaving his gorgeous chest bare. She smiled; Derek had slept naked for many years, until their son turned four and started asking to sleep naked, too.

"DJ, you can't sleep naked," Penelope had said, rather flustered. A herd of naked children was not her idea of fun!

"Why?" he'd asked, tilting his head to the side. "Daddy does it."

That had changed Derek's nude sleeping habit rather quickly.

Derek had a report on his lap, but his head was hanging forward. His breathing was deep and even, like he was already in REM sleep. He even let out the occasional muffled snore.

She leaned against the door frame and smiled. Whatever was on that paperwork would have to wait until tomorrow.

"My poor baby boy," she said and made her way quietly across her room.

Heading into her bathroom, she took a quick shower, and then pulled on her T-shirt nightgown. She combed through her hair, brushed her teeth, flossed, and padded back into the bedroom over to her husband's side of the bed.

Carefully, she reached for the paperwork on his lap and eased it off, then headed toward his briefcase. She unzipped and went to slide the papers in, when she noticed a pink sheet of note paper. Her first thought was that it was Sasha, writing her daddy a note. She reached for it, noticed a strong floral scent, and saw a very adult handwriting on it, stating a phone number and the following:

_Don't forget to call me, Derek. Elise_

She frowned, perplexed, wondering what was that was all about. The pink paper matched the ribbon that was attached to her flowers; did it have something to do with that? She knew Derek loved her with all his heart; he would never cheat on her. She was very secure in her marriage and wasn't worried about that in the slightest. She smiled to herself. Besides, Derek made love to her so often, there was no way he'd have the energy to make love to anyone else!

She shook her head, put the note back in his briefcase, along with this paperwork, and then crawled in next to him.

"Hot Stuff," she said, tugging at his waistband of his pajama pants. "Lie down; you fell asleep."

"Huzz?" he asked incoherently.

"You fell asleep, angelfish," she repeated as she patted the bed. "Come on. Beddy-bye time."

Smiling, he shook his head and leaned over, giving her a quick kiss. "Beddy-bye time? I really do need to get you talkin' to adults more often..."

She chuckled as he lay down. "Really tired, huh?" she asked, moving over to cuddle with him.

"Mmm," he sort of answered in his version of an affirmative, his voice a low rumble.

She lay there on his chest, feeling his soft breath ruffling her hair. The minute she hunkered down in bed, she started thinking. That number had her mind racing; she knew she was never going to sleep, even though she was exhausted. She was too curious for her own good.

What _was_ that note all about?

As she often did when she was restless, she doodled with her fingers. She had been resting her hand on his belly, but now she was tracing the indentations from his muscles, moving her finger down the line of hair separating his lower abdomen, to the low waistband of his pants.

"You sleeping?" she asked, looking up at him.

He chuckled just a bit, an exhausted-sounding chuckle. "Trying. What's wrong?"

She didn't want to bother him. It wasn't that important. Not really.

"Nothing," she answered. She sighed, getting ready to snuggle in again, but something bumped her hand...and continued to push against it until it was situated under her palm on his lower abdomen near his belly button.

Good Lord, he was fast. He'd been snoring less than a minute ago!

"Derek," she whined in a mock protest. "I thought you were sleepy?"

"I was." He rolled her under him. "Your hand was resting there. You can't rest your hand there and expect me to just sleep."

She chuckled. "It was an innocent gesture on my behalf."

He snorted the _Yeah, right_ snort of disbelief and then started kissing her neck. "Bull."

"I'm sorry I pitched such a fit about you and your call," she said as he nibbled her ear, her jaw, the side of her neck. "You can make calls anytime you want."

"I'm sorry I was late," he replied, suckling at her pulse point on her neck where he knew she loved it. "I'm gonna make it up to you."

"I know," she whispered as he coasted his hands under her nightgown, raising it and tugging it over her head.

"Damn, woman," he breathed, sweeping his eyes over her nakedness with such hunger and want, it gave her chills. His expression echoed how she felt about him.

It was her favorite part of making love to him, entering alone time with Derek. Even after six plus years, when he looked at her, he had a way of making her feel like she was the only woman in the world, the only one he could ever want, the only one he could ever need. There was heat in his gaze, desire, passion, and it turned her on, even when she was completely exhausted.

Her womb quaked, and her core began to pulse in a rhythmic beat of desire. She could feel herself getting moist, swelling, readying for him. At the same time, her nipples raised en pointe, like ballerinas on the stage. She could feel a tingling, and a touch of panic hit her. She'd missed the feeding with Joey, and her breasts were full. Usually, she came to bed empty. He'd tasted her before, but this might be more than he'd expect, and what if he—

Sure enough before she could finish her thought, Derek fixed his hot eyes on her chest, and two droplets of milk, white and shimmering, pooled on the tips of her nipples. One overflowed, dripped off onto the side of her breast, and rolled down to the mattress.

Her breath came faster as she watched, his eyes turning even hotter, nearly black with intensity, as he ghosted his hand up her side. He cupped under her heavy breast, ran his thumb over the peak to catch the drop, and then brought it up to his mouth to sample. He sucked his thumb into his mouth and then licked his lips.

"Mmm," he murmured gruffly, and then lowered his head to draw a surge from her breast.

Penelope moaned and arched her back, her body throbbing with want, electric surges of liquid passion running back and forth between her breasts and core. He made love to her breasts, and to every part of her body. It felt so good to be worshiped, to be in his arms. In their bed, she was just a woman. It was just her and him in the throes of passion, their own private mini-vacation hideaway.

Derek reached his hands between their bodies. Fumbling with the ties of his pants, he released himself then pressed into her in one smooth movement.

Both of them groaned simultaneously, like they were coming home to something wonderful.

"I love you," she whispered, her hands stroking his back.

With a growl, he captured her mouth in a tongue-tangling kiss, reached his hands under her bottom to raise her, and began thrusting, driving hard and deep, over and over.

Penelope wrapped her arms and legs around him and held tight to him while he loved her into the night and she let go of all the rest of her cares and worries.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:Thanks as always for the reviews—It is nice to be appreciated!...To tell the truth, they make writing soooo much easier... Sub-note on this chapter: Every once in awhile, I fall in love with Dr. Spencer Reid...This is one of those moments...PS. Feeling much better...about fifty percent of normal

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Oh, my goodness, look at him!" Agent Ashley Seaver said, smiling and cooing at Joesph Morgan. Last year, after several stints in other divisions of the FBI, the younger blonde had returned to work in the BAU division. She'd said she felt she had the experience and something to offer, and the team welcomed her back with open arms.

The baby gave a large toothless grin around his pacifier, like Rossi would around a stogie, and then turned his face into his father's shoulder, feigning shyness.

It was a good acting job; that baby was as shy as his mother.

While Sasha was in preschool and DJ was in school, Penelope decided it was time for Joe to come visiting at the BAU again. He hadn't been there in over two months, so it was definitely time to visit Daddy and the rest of the BAU family.

"Every time I see him, he looks more and more like you, Morgan," Prentiss said, reaching her hands up for the baby. Emily's mother, the ambassador, had passed away, and Emily had also returned after working overseas. She'd been greatly missed by everyone, especially Penelope. JJ and Em were her best friends. She'd only returned recently, but it was like old times already.

Derek cocked a brow. "Since when am I chubby and toothless?"

"He's got a few teeth," Penelope argued. "Very shiny, too."

"Doesn't matter. They're both bald as cue balls," Rossi quipped, but affectionately. At the same time as he spoke, he reached to ruffle the fine hair on Joe's head.

"Maybe they have similar bellies," a deep, nearly musical female voice spoke from behind Penelope.

She turned to see the tall, gorgeous brunette that had appeared from around the corner. She was Scarlett Foster, the new tech that replaced her two days a week at the BAU. Penelope didn't really like her. Derek said she was an absolute doll and very resourceful, but something about her bugged the hell out of Penelope.

She brushed it off. Scarlett had only been there for seven weeks. It wasn't like her to not give someone a fair chance.

Derek grinned at Scarlett, shifted Joey to one hip, and lifted his Henley shirt, showing off his rock-hard six pack. "Woman, there ain't no comparison."

Prentiss rolled her eyes. "God. He still uses any excuse to show those abs..."

"Joey has nice abs, too, Hot Stuff," Penelope said, grabbing her chubby little son from his father. She lifted his little shirt and tickled his round, protuberant belly. "Don't you, sweet pea? Don't you?"

The baby giggled and kicked his legs, then spit out his pacifier on the floor so he could flash his pearly teeth. He was, indeed, one chunky, adorable little baby.

Derek smiled over to her and winked teasingly at Penelope. "Abs of steel, momma, that's for sure."

"Derek, he's beautiful," Scarlett murmured, and then reached her arms out to Penelope. "Can I hold him?"

Hoping her smile looked sincere, Penelope handed Joey over to the tech.

Immediately, the baby made a face and then began to fuss.

"Ummm," Scarlett said with a panicked tone of voice. She started patting Joe's back and bouncing him a lot.

Penelope shook her head. "He just ate. I wouldn't bounce him so much."

Joey's fussing turned to crying.

Scarlett had a saccharine, nervous smile on her face as she glanced at Penelope. "I don't think he likes me..."

"Oh, I am sure he does," Pen patronized. "He's just not used to—"

The baby's cries turned to wails, and Scarlett held him out from her with her hands under his arms.

"Here, I'll take him," Pen said quickly.

"Gladly!"

She started reaching for Joey, but before she could get to him, he let out a large burp, and then a second later, out came a flood of white, curdled milk on both Penelope's and Scarlett's outfits.

"Ugh!" Scarlett cried, stepping back and thrusting Joey at Penelope. "Take him!"

"I'm so sorry!" Pen said apologetically, tucking Joey on one arm and reaching into her diaper bag for wipes in the other. Seeing Reid nearby, she handed the now-smiling baby to him. "Here."

"Hiya, kiddo," Uncle Spencer cooed, reaching in his pocket for his handkerchief. He dabbed the milk from the baby's chin and the bib that said "Bachelor #1." He stage-whispered conspiratorially, "Nice velocity, there."

Scarlett glared at Reid, who paid no attention and started walking away.

"Joe, have you heard of the periodic table?" he asked the baby, and then started babbling a happy little tune, "There's antimony, arsenic, aluminum, selenium, and hydrogen and oxygen, and nitrogen and rhenium..."

Penelope would have to ask him about that later...

"This was silk," Scarlett moaned, looking down at her wet dress in despair.

Pen tried to hand a burp rag to Scarlett. "Here. This is very absorbent, and..."

She stopped as Scarlett narrowed her eyes. "That isn't going to help."

"I'm really sorry," Pen said again, and Scarlett snatched the cloth from her and started dabbing the cottage cheesy dibs on her chest.

"I don't think you have any reason to apologize, Garcia," Hotch replied. "Jack used to do that all the time when he was a baby."

Pen smiled brilliantly at Hotch. "Oh, I am sure Jack would love you telling those tales. Being a tween, he doesn't even let me call him Jackers anymore."

"Oh!" Scarlett cried pitifully, and Penelope noticed she got the attention back on her yet again. "It's ruined. My Minni Fortelli dress..."

"It was a gorgeous dress," Seaver said wistfully, and then she blinked, and added, "that will clean up just fine... I'm sure."

When Scarlett looked up from cleaning, her lovely, large eyes were glistening with tears. "Do you think so?"

Penelope watched Ashley wince. Ash had virtually no experience with babies. "Yeah...sure."

Derek had been talking in a side bar with Rossi and Hotch, but one ear had been on the dress debacle situation. Pen knew her husband—big, tough softie that he was, he could not stand seeing anyone in distress. It didn't surprise her when he spoke next.

"Scarlett," Derek responded. "Send us your dry cleaning bill, and we'll take care of it."

Smiling shyly at Derek, she murmured, "Thank you, Derek. You don't have to."

"It was my son; I can pay," he replied with a warm smile. He patted Scarlett's shoulder, in the way he always did when making a boo boo better. "It'll be okay."

On a six year old, Pen would appreciate it...On Scarlett, not so much.

Scarlett beamed. "Thanks, Derek. You're so considerate."

"Anytime," he said and then focused on talking with Rossi and Hotch again.

She sighed. "I suppose I should go see if I can wipe this up more in the bathroom," Scarlett commented and then glanced at Penelope. "Nice meeting you in person."

Penelope had a feeling the tech didn't mean it, but she smiled back anyway and answered cryptically, "Likewise."

While she walked away, Penelope wiped the milk off her front and grumbled to herself.

The rest of crowd dispersed, and Penelope righted her diaper bag again, stuffing things in with a little more oomph than needed.

"You okay, there, sweetheart?" Derek was holding the baby's pacifier over to her.

She frowned and snatched it away from him. "He didn't mean it, you know."

"I know that, angel. He's a baby." He gave her an odd grin. "Like Hotch said, 'Puke Happens.'"

"Well, she thought he did it on purpose."

Derek chuckled. "I don't think so."

"I do!"

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "Sweetheart, she's a twenty-two-year-old kid who doesn't know anything about babies. It was a shock to her, that's all."

"He's just a baby, and she acted all—"

"Hey...Calm down, Momma Bear," he said gently, a teasing smile on his lips. "Cut her some slack, P. Scarlett's high strung. She's a newbie, learning the ropes around here. She's nice, baby. Really she is."

Pen pouted. "I still don't like her."

"Talking about Scarlett?" Reid asked, stepping up to them again as he bounced the baby. Out of anyone with the kids, Reid was by far the best. He lived the childhood he didn't really get through them. He was their wizard, and he loved every second of it.

Derek smiled wryly at Reid. "P don't like her."

"I didn't say that!" Pen's lips twisted in a grimace when Derek's look caught her in a lie. "Well, I did—but I didn't mean it...well..."

Reid glanced up from playing with the baby to add, "If it helps any...I happen to think she's nice, too. She's different, but she's likeable in her own way."

"You like her?" she asked.

Reid thought about it for a second, and then nodded. "Most of the time, I do."

Penelope felt her gut flip. If Reid liked her, she thought that maybe she was letting her gut reaction get to her. Maybe she was misguided in her thinking? After all, she'd trained Scarlett, and on the computers. Scarlett had been a very fast learner, and she was one of the best programmers she'd ever seen. To top it off, Scarlett had been nothing but courteous, too.

"Morgan," Hotch called from near his office, motioning for Derek to come over for a consult.

Derek groaned. "I'd better go."

Pen smiled up at Derek. "Kiss me. I'm taking your son home."

He gave her a loud, smacking kiss on the lips, then spanked her bottom. "See you." He turned to Reid and chucked Joey's chin. "See you, too, little man."

Penelope smiled as he walked away until she noticed Scarlett sidling up to him before going into the conference room. She began to frown.

"Garcia...She really is nice," Reid said again, handing her Joey. "And harmless."

Penelope stared at him. "Harmless?"

"Yes."

He didn't say much, but it certainly spoke volumes to her about how she was feeling. She could tell he knew she didn't like the young tech flirting with Morgan, and she could also tell that he considered Scarlett a non-threat. Deep down, she did, too, but...

"She's very pretty." _And young_, she thought. Her fortieth birthday was coming up, and she was starting to feel the years.

"So are you," Reid said bluntly and honestly.

Penelope grinned at Reid. "Aww, Boy Wonder, you just made my day."

"Glad to be of assistance," he stated, giving her a half hug. He held her shoulders and said, "Morgan is still as crazy about you as ever. I know—I'm partnered with him enough! Don't forget that."

Before she could thank him for his friendship and support, he rushed off to join the meeting.

Penelope sighed, smiled at the now-sleeping Joey, and then left the office.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! LOL...Scarlett...not feeling a lot of love for her, huh?...As for the story, this is a couple of weeks later...

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Run! Run, DJ!" Penelope cheered, clapping her hands as her eldest son turned first base and stopped completely. He looked at her when she began to shout, surprised, and then ran like heck. She was in the bleachers, bundled up with Joey in his snowsuit and Sasha with her scarf, parka, and mittens, along with tons of other equally miserable parents and siblings.

It was a damned cold day, the beginning of March in Virginia. It was early spring ball, and DJ had really wanted to play, but she'd started thinking it was a terrible mistake to sign him up. The proverb "in like a lion" was indubitably correct this year. Joey was sleeping against her, snug as a bug, but poor little Sasha's teeth were chattering.

"M-M-Momma? Where's Daddy?" she said, frowning, the blanket wrapped around her slender little frame. Sash was long and lean; no one would have ever guessed she'd started out even chunkier than Joey.

_I'd like to know that, too_, Penelope thought to herself, grumbling.

"I don't know, baby," she replied in answer to her daughter's question and tried to tuck the little girl closer to her side. She couldn't hold both Joey and Sasha and stay upright on the bench. If Daddy had been there, Sasha would be toasty on his lap, staying just as warm and probably sleeping like her baby brother.

At least she didn't have to worry about DJ staying warm. He was in long underwear and a snowsuit under his bright orange Quantico Parks and Recreation T-ball T-shirt and had fussed earlier about being hot. He'd even removed the scarf Penelope had tied around neck for the billionth time. She'd have to put it back on him when Derek got there.

Thinking of her errant hubby, Penelope glanced at her watch and huffed. Derek was usually home late from work the past month, but this was the third evening in three weeks that Derek had been extraordinarily late. He never had a really good excuse. It was always traffic, or lines at a store, or something that was keeping him away. She was getting fed up with it.

Sasha sneezed and then shuddered hard from the cold, interrupting Penelope's thoughts.

"Poor Sashy." She reached for the silver, cylindrical thermos she had between her feet on the ground. "More hot cocoa?"

Sasha nodded, which temporarily stopped her teeth from chattering.

Penelope laid the baby in his lambswool-coated carrier and then picked up the thermos and poured her daughter a drink. Sasha reached her tiny hands out to Pen, then dropped the cup because she was shaking. It fell through the bleacher seats, lost in the world of empty cans and unfinished candy bars underneath.

Immediately, Sasha's chin began to shake, and her big brown eyes filled with tears.

"Honey, don't cry! Your face will freeze," Penelope said quickly, but she was too late.

Sasha wailed as the rivers poured down her cheeks. "I losted it!"

"Sash, baby, it's okay," Pen said, pulling her daughter into her lap.

All the commotion woke Joey. Penelope hadn't taken the time to fasten the carrier straps around the baby. He started to stretch...and was sliding out of the seat and toward the abyss between the bleacher seats.

"Oh!" Pen cried, putting Sasha back down, which caused her daughter to cry harder, and scooped up Joey to avert danger.

"Hey, pretty girl. Haven't you heard, there's no crying in baseball?" a man asked, coming from nowhere. He held the lost thermos cup out to Sasha. "Besides, I found what you were looking for, so there's really no reason to cry."

Sasha did stop crying, mostly because there was a stranger standing there, trying to hand her something. She didn't accept it. With two parents in the FBI, the kids learned safety lessons very early in the Morgan house.

Penelope reached for the cup and murmured, "Thank you."

The man smiled warmly at her. "No problem, Miss...?"

She grinned back. With two kids, one under a year, and a big fat diamond ring, most people knew she was a Missus right away. This guy, with his devil-may-care grin, didn't seem to want to notice that and reminded her of her husband back in his player days.

"It's Mrs. Morgan," she answered, still smiling, "but most folks call me Garcia...or Penelope."

"Penelope. Nice name," he said, then pointed to the empty seat she had been saving for Derek. "Is that seat taken?"

She thought about it, then shook her head. "No. I don't think he's coming. Please, sit."

"I'm Matthew Holiday," he said, extending his hand. "My son is number four, orange team."

"You know my name," she said, then pointed out to the field. "My son is number eight, orange team."

Matthew laughed. "Small world."

She nodded. "Very."

"Who's this little fellow?" he asked as Joey flirted with him shamelessly. Male or female, he had no preference. He was going to win everyone over...except for Scarlett Foster, perhaps. Basically, he was an equal opportunity flirt, and just about everyone responded with a grin and a treat.

"This is Joseph Morgan," she replied, "and that little icicle is my daughter, Sasha."

"Ah!" he said with a smile. "So...do you live around here? I have a new house..."

Soon, she was chatting up a storm with Matt, like he was a dear old friend, and Sasha was between them, staying warmer. They chatted, and she found out he was newly divorced, he had custody of his son, and he was new to the state, along with the neighborhood. Together, they cheered for their respective kids.

For a moment, Penelope felt a little guilty. She didn't know why she was talking so openly with this stranger. She was careful about most personal things, but she did let out more than she normally did. Maybe because she felt so damned lonely lately, so starved for adult conversation, that she jumped at the chance.

He seemed so very nice...but she decided to be safe and look him up on the FBI database when she got home anyway.

"M-M-Mommy, where's Daddy?" Sasha complained. "My bottom's cold."

Penelope was perplexed. She couldn't hold both kids—it was physically impossible—but Joe would whine uncontrollably, and they'd have to leave the game. She should've brought Reid or someone for an extra pair of hands.

Or Derek should've just showed the hell up!

"Penelope." Sensing her conundrum, Matthew asked helpfully, "I hope I am not being too forward...but can I hold Joseph?"

Pen hesitated but then looked at her little blue daughter. She had to rely on her instincts, and her instincts were saying it was okay. She handed Joe over. There was no place Matthew could go without diving over dozens of other parents, and she needed to get Sasha warm again. She pulled Sasha in her lap, holding her close, then helped her take a sip out of the thermos.

Matthew gave her a wry grin. "That was really hard for you, wasn't it?"

She nodded. "I tend to not trust people too much. Job hazard. I work for the FBI."

He laughed. "So do I. Here," he said, reaching in his pocket. He showed her his credentials: Holiday, Matthew Americus. Criminal Investigative Division, Federal Bureau of Investigation.

Unlike fake ones she'd been shown in bars by hapless men, this was, most definitely, the real thing. She and Derek had ones that matched, except they said the BAU instead.

When she stared for a longer time, he said, "Want to bite down on it, make sure it's real?"

"No," she answered quickly and then breathed a sigh of relief. "And thank you. That makes things a lot better."

He put his badge away. "I thought it would."

She smiled and then held back a snigger before asking, "Americus?"

"I had a patriotic mother, and I was born on the fourth of July, nineteen eighty-five."

"Were you?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

She smiled. "You're just a baby."

"Nah. Believe me...I'm much older in spirit." He grinned when she giggled and bounced Joey on his knee, similarly to how Reid would've done. He reminded her so much of her Boy Wonder that she found herself relaxing and enjoying herself immensely.

"Well, that makes me feel better," she replied. "You know, Matt? I think this was meant to be. I needed help, and there you were. It's fate."

"It is?"

"Mmm hmm," she answered jokingly, leaning cozily into his arm. "We're family. We FBI types always find each other."

He smiled down at where she was leaned against him. "I'm sure glad we did."

She noticed he was looking at her with warm blue eyes of his. _Oh oh._ As much as she felt like he was like Reid, her kid brother, from the look on his face he obviously didn't feel that way. A touch of a warning bell went off that Matthew might like her a _little_ bit too much. Just as she leaned away, Penelope noticed Derek standing at the bottom of the bleachers, looking up at her. He started taking the steps three at a time, until he was next to her in a heartbeat.

"Baby Girl, what's going on?" he asked, not at all out of breath, although she was sitting close to the top. She'd been late getting DJ there, having to do it by herself.

"Derek, this is Matthew Holiday from the FBI," she said, finally able to sit up. "Matthew, this is my husband, Derek."

Matthew extended his hand to Derek, but he didn't stand up. "Pleased to meet you, sir."

"Likewise." Derek shook his hand then picked Joey away from him. "Thanks for keeping my seat warm," he said in such a fashion, it obviously meant the other man was supposed to move.

Matthew glanced at Penelope, and when she didn't say a word, he sighed. "I guess this is my cue to leave." He stood. "It was a pleasure spending time with you, Penelope."

Before she could answer, a man behind them said, "Buddy, can you sit? I can't see my daughter!"

Derek worked his way around Matthew, bumping a few other disgruntled parents, before he finally took Matthew's seat.

Penelope corrected herself. Taking his seat that Matthew had taken because he hadn't been there to take his seat like he should have!

"Mathew, thanks again," she said when she had a chance.

Matt grinned wickedly. "I'm glad to have been of service."

Derek's mobile brows dropped to a scowl. "What service?"

"Sasha dropped the thermos cup," Penelope explained. "Matt was nice enough to pick it up." To rile Derek a bit more, she added, "It was quite heroic."

"Thanks, again, Holiday," Derek said.

"Again, it was my pleasure, sir." He stood and turned, looking from Derek to Penelope. "Will you be at the rest of the games this season?"

"We both will," Derek answered for them both.

For a moment, Penelope believed Matthew looked a touch let down. Again, her gut instinct had been telling her right about him. He did have a little crush on her. Not a welcome turn of events. Flattering, but not exactly welcome.

"Well, see you around," Matt said, then jogged his equally fit self down the stairs.

They sat in silence for a long time, just the two of them and their kids. There was a tension in the air that normally was never there between them, a tension she did not appreciate at all. Waves of irritation were rising off Derek, when she was the one that was the injured party! If he hadn't been late, she'd never had to put Joey in his carrier and Sash wouldn't have been cold. He'd been late a lot, and—

"Where were you?" she said in clipped tones, interrupting herself.

"Working," he growled. His jaw was working and his teeth were clenched as he stared at the kids out on the field.

This was ridiculous.

"Derek, there's no reason to be jealous," she said flatly.

He continued to look out at the field. "I know."

Her lips pursed together in a thin line at his idiocy. "Nothing happened."

"I know that, too."

Fine. If he wanted to be quiet, she would be, too. Two could play very nicely at pigheaded mule.

So for the rest of the game, they were silent; riding home, they were silent; putting the kids asleep, they were silent.

Once they both were in bed, Penelope went to turn out her light, but Derek reached for her shoulders and pinned her gently against the bed. His dark eyes flashed with hurt, and then he closed them tightly. She watched as he took a deep breath and then exhaled, opening them again. There was such regret in his look and a look of self-loathing she'd rarely ever seen him wear.

"I'm sorry, Penelope." He was a proud man, a stubborn man, and he wasn't used to being so in the wrong. "I acted like an ass, and I'm so sorry."

"Nothing happened," she reiterated, looking up into his gorgeous face that radiated a touch of hurt, and she knew it was not because of Holiday. Instead, it was because of how they'd been with one another the past few hours. She felt it, too. It was so rare for them to fight.

"I know that...I know _you,_" he replied fiercely, still holding her gaze.

"Then why?" she asked, but softly.

"I saw him...and I just reacted like a damned fool." He shook his head and muttered an oath, closing his eyes. "Fuck."

Penelope understood far too well how Derek was feeling. She thought about Scarlett at the office and how idiotic she'd been about her. Yeah, she understood.

"Damn it, baby. I trust you. I don't know why I—"

"It's okay," she whispered, putting her hand on his cheek.

He turned his face into her palm and kissed it.

She held his face still. "Can we go to bed now?"

He smiled back at her. "That sounds good."

She winked at him and then reached for her light, but he held her shoulder.

"One quick thing?" he asked softly, his gaze brushing over her face and focusing on her mouth.

This time, she was the one who caught her breath just before Derek dipped his head and his lips found hers. It was a gentle kiss, a slow brush of his mouth, soft, persuasive, and filled with love. He coaxed her mouth open, slid his tongue against hers and gave her a piece of his soul.

Long moments later, he broke contact, staying so close his breath wafted against her lips as he spoke. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Penelope," he said, and she could hear a catch of emotion in his voice. "You know that, right?"

She nodded, and touched the side of his face. "I do. Always."

Derek kissed her again, and then moved to his side. She shut off the light, snuggled into his arms, and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Awesome CM tonight (Did you guys catch that little M/G romantic talk? One line, but it was a good one!)...Now we need an awesome chapter, right?

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Warning: Sexual Content_

"Baby? You seen my wallet?"

It was a Saturday morning, one of the laziest days in the Morgan household. DJ and Sasha were in front of the television, watching a superhero cartoon and eating bowls of Honeycomb cereal®, and Joey was sitting next to them in his playpen, playing with a loud flying saucer thing that flashed bright lights and sang when he slapped certain buttons.

Penelope was folding a load of bleachable white clothes. Tons of underwear, undershirts, onesies, burp cloths... It seemed like she had the most of those all the time.

"Did you check your pants from yesterday?" she called out to wherever Derek was currently. He'd been working outside most of the day, readying the yard for spring.

"I threw them in the wash," he yelled. It sounded like it was coming down from the upper level, so he must've gone upstairs to search.

"Wait a sec; I'll look," she said, jogging into the laundry room. She reached into the hamper and then found Derek's black jeans from the day before. Sure enough, his wallet and his creds were in there. She sighed and chuckled to herself. The man never cleaned out his pockets. Ever. His badge had been washed numerous times before they'd married and she'd taken over that domestic duty. She shook her head, dragging them out of his pocket, when two slips of paper fell out.

A receipt for _Vines and Roses _Flower shop on Main and Academy Road for around a hundred dollars just yesterday. She frowned at it. She hadn't had flowers from Derek since that night a few weeks ago.

The second slip was for Fyne's Dry Cleaning. One silk dress, twelve dollars.

_Ah...Miss Scarlett_.

A chill went down Penelope's back as she put two and two together...and hoped to God it didn't equal four. Did Derek buy that woman _flowers_? No. He couldn't have. There was no way he would—

Before she could ruminate too much on it, Derek came into the laundry room.

"Baby, did you find it?" He was carrying Joey, who looked like he needed a diaper change pronto.

"Yes," she said, turning to look at him with a slightly questioning gaze, "and I found two receipts."

She didn't want to sound like she was being a nosy fishwife, yet she really wanted to know what the heck was going on. She hoped he'd just answer her unasked questions. Derek was intuitive and a profiler; he'd probably recognized her distress before she'd even spoken.

"Thank you," he replied, taking them along with his creds and wallet from her hand. He kissed her quickly but soundly. "Going to change Joe."

Penelope frowned after he hustled out the door without commenting on her leading words, but then shrugged. Ever since their little argument at the baseball field, Derek had been very good about calling and letting her know where he'd been and when he was going to be late. He was his usual loving, attentive, wonderful self when he was home. When he made love, he did it like he always did, with his whole heart and soul, and she'd been so happy.

He wasn't cheating.

Looking over at Derek, watching him change the baby's diaper, cooing to their son, she knew deep down he would never cheat on her. He was as in love with her as she was with him. She needed to stop being so paranoid and believe in her husband. She wanted him to believe in her; she needed to believe in him.

"Hot Stuff, T-bone called last night," she called out, changing the subject to happier things while she advanced a load of laundry from the washer to the dryer. "He and Andrea are coming into town right around my birthday and want to get together."

"Sounds good," Derek called out.

She said wistfully, "I wish they lived closer. We could do so much with them."

"We could. T talks about the kids wanting to visit each other all the time."

She started stain treating one of DJ's favorite shirts. It was a Star Wars one. That movie was never going to die. It had been popular with little boys when she was a kid. "We should vacation together, when we get some more vacation time."

"We should."

She sighed as she smoothed a pile of clothes. "I miss them."

"I miss you."

Derek's voice was much louder, so she turned. He'd walked back into the laundry room, then shut the door, turning the lock. Seconds later, he had her in his arms.

"What's going—oh!" she gasped when he reached for her waist and lifted her up on the washer.

"Remind me to tell you how damned happy I am that the living room is kid-proofed. Come here...give your man some love," he murmured into the side of her neck, kissing, nibbling the flesh there.

She laughed. "Derek, we can't..."

"According to my calculations—and I'm no Reid, but I can do basic math—_Superfriends_ has about twenty minutes left," he said, then raised his head to look her in the eyes with a wicked grin. "So, yeah...we can."

"Honey..."

"Baby, I need you," he murmured as he ran his hands over her thighs, under her skirt. "Just a little something. It's been way too long, and I've been doing nothin' but daydreaming about you."

"You need to come home earlier," she grumbled, looking at him underneath her lashes. "You've been working far too much."

"Hell, yes, woman, but I wouldn't if I didn't have to," he explained. "I have a special project only I can do."

"Obsessional crimes?"

His smile was slightly wry with humor that she didn't understand. "It's a little like that."

She frowned, having the patent feeling he was laughing at her. "Derek, what-"

"Sweetheart, believe me... It's worthwhile," he remarked, interrupting her. He cupped her face in his hands, making her stare into the depths of his eyes. "Trust me."

The loving warmth of his gaze washed over her hungry soul and warmed her heart.

That teasing smile turned lusty in a short span of time. "We're down to eighteen minutes." He wiggled his brows at her. "You game?"

A moment later, she nodded her agreement.

"Oh, damn, baby," he responded, pulling her closer to the edge of the machine. "We do not have _nearly_ enough time to do what I really want to do to you..."

Leaning her head back to allow him more room to worship her neck, she replied nonchalantly, "What would that be?" Judging by the hard bulge pressing against her ankle, she knew well what he wanted.

He laughed darkly and murmured, "Just consider this a down payment until I can pay you in full..."

Before she could say anything more, he reached between her legs and snapped off the flimsy material—another good reason to wear sexy drawers—of her panties with one quick movement. Watching heatedly at the apex of her thighs, he traced the seam of her sex with his finger, parting her curls, pressing a bit deeper, spreading her moisture.

There was a lot of moisture to spread. Penelope was very wet. She'd wanted him the moment he'd locked the door and had continued to heat up when he'd started to kiss her, but she seriously didn't think this was the time or place. It was a laundry room, for goodness' sake, and it was Saturday morning.

After just seconds, she wouldn't have cared if she were at a public laundromat. Derek danced his fingertips across her flesh as he dipped his head again, kissing her neck, sucking on the pulse beating in her throat. He nibbled along her jaw, the rough stubble from his unshaven jaw abrading and chafing her skin and adding to the sensation she was feeling.

Derek circled her clit, and she gave a choked cry, but he caught the sound in his mouth in an all-consuming kiss. Their tongues tangled and mated, just as she wished their bodies would. She was aching, empty...

And then he thrust a long, tapered finger inside her.

Derek began a rhythm he'd perfected over the years, sliding inside her, raising her passion to a fever pitch. He could play her like a violin, and she sang whatever tune the maestro wanted to orchestrate. The strange room, the vibration of the washing machine under her ass, and her husband's talented hands all were building to one spectacular orgasm.

"Are you ready to come?" he asked gruffly and then bit her earlobe, sending shockwaves to her nipples and clit.

"Mmm hmm," she whimpered. Silly question...She was born ready for this!

With her approval, he moved into action. As he pressed his thumb down over her clit, he inserted a second finger inside of her and she exploded.

Penelope's cry was lost in his mouth as she went careening over the edge in an incredible wave of bliss that caused her to see sparks and stars behind her closed lids. She pulsed, rhythmic spasms ripping through her body as she panted for breath, suckling his tongue as he kissed her into her afterglow.

Afterward, she weakly leaned against his shoulder as he cradled her in his arms. "A woman could get used to this."

She could feel his chuckle, and he kissed the top of her head, before helping her sit up. "Did you catch your breath?"

She nodded, and then glanced down to the highly visible ridge of his erection straining against his jeans. "Umm...what about you?"

He glanced at his watch, and then shook his head. "I think that's enough for now."

Not wanting to leave him wanting, she offered, "We can be quick?"

"Not that quick, love." He grinned at her.

She frowned. "How much time?"

"Three minutes."

She gasped in disbelief. "Really?"

He chuckled and lifted her down from the washer. "Don't worry about me." He cupped her face in his hands and brushed long blonde strands that had loosend from her face. "The thought of you, all flushed and satisfied, is going to last me all day now."

She suddenly didn't feel so satisfied anymore. She wanted more.

Derek lifted her down from the washer. "But we..."

As she spoke, Derek opened the door and her little daughter was arriving at the doorway.

"Momma?" Sasha said, holding up a dolly with a missing eye. "Can you fix it?"

Derek gave her a knowing glance, and then winked at her. "Later."

She sighed. Conversation about those receipts and the other things she was thinking about would have to wait. She took the dolly from her baby girl. "I'll try, angelfish."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! A little girl power time was needed, I think!...

* * *

Chapter 7

Penelope was on cloud nine. It was a super treat, getting to spend a Saturday, kid free, shopping with her two best girlfriends in the entire world. They were the best for shopping, for not only did JJ and Emily have exquisite taste in clothing, they were good listeners.

"I don't know," she said, shuffling through a bunch of lingerie at Victoria's Secret. She was slowly winding up to the things that had been weird in her house the last few weeks. "He's just been different."

JJ stopped threading through a pile. "How different? Less attentive? Cranky?"

She thought about it for a second as she sifted in the clearance bin. "No, not really. He's been really—ooh! JJ, this is your size!"

She held up a thong string bikini that looked positively naughty.

JJ rolled her eyes. "Will would probably die if he saw me in that. I wear my old flannels most of the time."

"Oh, get them. Give 'im a thrill," Prentiss said.

Speaking of underwear, Emily could've been _Hanes_ now. She was happily married, but she'd kept her last name. "_Just call me Fruit of the Loom, why dontcha?"_

"Will's cholesterol is high. He might have a heart attack!" JJ quirked a smile over at Penelope. "Keep that one, Garcie. You still wear that kind of stuff."

"After three kids?" Emily asked, sounding amazed.

Penelope blushed, which was a sure giveaway. If they'd looked on the floor of her laundry room last weekend, they would've seen a very naughty, nearly identical pair lying there that had been ripped off.

JJ giggled. "I need to take cues from you."

"Don't you?" she asked, looking at Prentiss and JJ. "I mean, wear sexy things to bed sometimes."

"Are you kidding?" Emily snorted. "Roy is lucky I shave."

JJ fist bumped her in approval.

Pen shook her head with a smile. "Suit yourselves..."

Sex was such a huge part of her relationship with Derek. It always had been, even before they'd gotten together. They'd talk dirty with each other, discovering each other's kinks. Derek had known she liked her nipples sucked hard when she was being penetrated, and she'd known he liked to wait until the last possible second before being caressed so he'd last longer. She knew his fantasies, and he knew hers...and eventually they'd made them all come true when they'd finally slept together.

They went digging through the racks, before Prentiss popped her head up again and stated what Penelope had been thinking. "Ah, JJ? She may have a point. She has a far more active sex life than we do."

JJ grabbed the panties and put them in her shopping bag.

Penelope laughed at that. "You two are nuts."

"I need to know your secret," JJ answered, seriously looking at her. "What makes it so magical between you and Derek?"

"Ugh," Prentiss commented, looking like she tasted something foul. "Do you have to mention his name? That's _Morgan_ you're talking about."

Penelope rolled her eyes at Prentiss's green color. "Actually, my sex life isn't anything to write home about."

Prentiss arched a brow. "Mrs. Every Night—"

"And twice nightly on weekends with her loverman," JJ added, using one of Penelope's often applied adjectives.

Prentiss shuddered in revulsion. "Morgan again."

JJ grinned, not looking the least bit apologetic. "Sorry!"

Penelope knew Em would not drop it, and she was right...

A moment later, Em continued, "So...you're no longer Mrs. Every Night?"

Pen shrugged, trying not to show her disappointment. She liked Derek being the gold standard hubby. "More like Mrs. Weekly."

"Why?" JJ asked, frowning and shocked. "You and Morgan can't keep your hands off each other."

She shook her head. "Well...we have no time. Besides, he's so tired now."

JJ nodded in understanding. "Well, with three kids—"

"No," Pen interrupted. "It isn't that. He never had issues with that before. It's all the work he's doing."

Emily frowned. "Work?"

Penelope wasn't looking up, so she didn't see the surprised expression on Prentiss's face. "Yes, with the extra work you're all doing, and the special project he's doing in obsessional crimes that Hotch gave him, he's exhausted by the time he gets home."

"Yeah," Prentiss said, "we've been busy."

"Well, soon things will be better. At least, I hope so," Penelope said and then gave a huge grin. "I'm thinking of coming back full time."

Emily squealed a most unPrentiss-like squeal and dropped the underwear she was holding to hug Penelope. "Oh, I am so glad! I have missed you so much, girl!"

Pen had tears in her eyes as she hugged her back. "I missed you too, Em."

"When did you decide that?" JJ asked.

"I've been thinking about it for a long time," she said. "I miss the day to day. It was such a big part of my life, and I need it."

JJ nodded. "I understand completely."

Pen smiled back softly. "I haven't discussed it with Derek yet, but I know he'll be on board. It was always meant to be a temporary situation."

JJ beamed. "That means we'll be back to our every other Wednesday lunch."

JJ no longer worked for the BAU directly. She had been promoted in the FBI system to a superior position, which worked better for her home life, too, yet still allowed her to consult as a profiler. Part of her duties was that she determined the cases for all the units.

"Triple trouble," Em remarked.

"The Wednesday Afternoon Girls ride again!" Pen exclaimed, raising her arm in a superhero pose.

Emily was still beaming. "I am _beyond _glad you are coming back. Now we can get rid of Miss Scarlett, the arrogant ass."

Pen frowned at that bit of news. "Really? Derek and Reid said she was nice."

Emily snorted. "Nice to look at, yeah. Nice? Hell, no."

"Caution," JJ said, giving Prentiss a warning look.

"Oh, pah," she said again. "I meant _nice to look __at_ more for Reid."

"Derek probably looks. He's married; he's not dead. Heck, I flirt," Pen said, shrugging her shoulders. "But it doesn't mean anything."

She meant it, too. She had total faith in Derek, even when she wondered what he was up to.

Pen's cell phone rang, and she took it out of her purse. "Shoot. We have Sasha's dance rehearsal today. I have to run."

Em and JJ both kissed her cheeks as she left, a sisterly gesture they commonly did with each other. The three of them were like family, always and forever.

* * *

After Penelope had walked away, JJ and Em had stayed to shop more. What had happened earlier... It was gnawing at Emily, to the point of a stomach ache.

"Okay, Emily Prentiss, spill."

"What?" Em replied.

"That look," JJ said. She was a very observant person, far more than anyone Prentiss knew. "What is going on?"

"JJ," Emily said, her brow knit in a combination of confusion and feeling miffed. She thought about talking, but then blew it off. "It's nothing."

JJ quirked an ironic brow. "Em. I know better."

Em sighed. "Derek is my partner. I know what he does. There _is_ no _special project_."

"Could he be working on something else?" JJ asked, sounding hopeful, yet not confident.

Em chewed her lip. "Well, he's been working with Scarlett a lot..."

JJ paled. "What? You don't think—"

"Of course not!" Emily interrupted quickly. "He can't be."

JJ shook her head firmly. "He isn't."

"Jayje... That man loves the hell out of PGM," Em remarked. "Something is wrong. I don't know what, but I am going to talk to him when I get back to work on Monday and find out what the hell is going on."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews...Since it is Sunday here, here's Sunday with the Morgans!...

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Roaaaaaarrrr!"

The two elder Morgan children ran off, squealing away from their father as he chased them across the park. He was being quite the fierce dinosaur, although Penelope noticed Derek was being a mighty slow fierce dinosaur. This was intentional; she knew he could catch the fastest Unsubs in a heartbeat. The squeals grew as Derek caught them, pausing to kiss and give whisker tickles to their necks while they squealed even louder, before he released them and started all over again.

Ah, another peaceful Sunday in the park with the Morgan family.

Her youngest was standing rather wobbly in front of her. Joey was getting remarkably good at taking a few drunken-looking steps. Soon, he'd be running from Derek with the other kids.

A wistful pang hit her, so she scooped him up and, closing her eyes, hugged him close. "No growing up on me so fast there, Joseph. I want to keep you little just a bit longer."

For a blissful moment, Joe cuddled into her. Then, like most almost-one year olds tended to do, he wriggled so he could toddle away.

Familiar strong arms wrapped around her from behind. "Maybe we need to think about making one more," he purred as he kissed the side of her neck.

Penelope had wanted a huge family when she was younger; then, in her thirties, she'd thought she'd never be a mom. After marrying Derek, she'd thought she could populate the world with gorgeous Morgan babies, but lately... She didn't want to do it all alone anymore.

Before she could answer, DJ launched himself at his dad's back, which caused Derek to turn and toss the little boy on the ground, but gently.

"That's it. You asked for it."

DJ's eyes grew huge. "Oh, no, Daddy!"

"Attack of the tickle monster," he said, kneeling over his son and rapidly playing his fingers under his neck, on his tummy, and under his arms.

The little boy laughed, ducking his chin, lowering his arms, wiggling...always a touch too late to prevent the "torture." He started yelling, "Help! Help!"

"Are you saying uncle?" Derek asked, pausing, his hands prepped to do their worst.

DJ frowned at Derek, his head turned to the side in a quizzical look. "That doesn't make sense. You're Daddy."

Derek looked over at Pen and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You have them around Reid again?"

She rolled her eyes. "Reid is around more than you have been lately!"

Derek must've sensed the hostility behind her voice, because he let DJ up. "Go play with Sasha on the monkey bars."

He pouted. "But—"

"No buts," he said sternly. "Go play."

Frowning, DJ took off running toward his little sister. Although he had appeared upset, seconds later, he was smiling and climbing.

Penelope glanced back at her husband. He was still on all fours, crawling toward her like a panther on the prowl.

"Time for some alone time with my wife," he murmured, coming over to kiss the side of her neck and give her whisker tickles.

Penelope scooted away from him before he reached her. "He misses you, too, Derek."

P was irritated with Derek. DJ had informed her that daddy had been on his phone a lot yesterday while she was gone with the girls. Neglecting her was one thing; neglecting the kids was a whole 'nother ball of wax!

Derek sighed and sat next to her on the ground, watching where his two kids were playing. "I miss them, too."

They both sat, side by side, the baby walking between them, using his parents' legs as leverage. Derek scooped up the baby and bounced him on his knee, but Joey fussed and wiggled, so Derek had to put him down.

"He wants to toddle all the time now," Pen said, leveling a cool stare at Derek. "You haven't been around to see it."

"Sweetness, I'm here now. Don't be like that."

"I am just stating the truth."

He sighed again. "Baby, I'm sorry. It's not forever. Bear with me a little while longer."

"How much longer, D?" she asked, pouting. She probably looked just like DJ at that moment. "It's been a month."

"I know, honey," he answered, wrapping his arms around her again. "I have a few things keeping me held up, but not much longer."

She put her chin up haughtily and turned her face away.

Gently, he cupped the side of her face in his hand and guided her chin so that she would look at him. "Sweetheart, you know if this wasn't important, I wouldn't be doing it. You and the kids mean the world to me."

Her big brown eyes glistened with tears. "Then treat us appropriately."

"Please, angel. Just a little bit longer?"

As she watched him, she could tell it was hurting him, too. The look on his face was unmistakable. She didn't want to fight with him. She loved him, and she knew he loved her, too. She was just so dang frustrated!

"I hate waiting," she grumbled after sighing deeply.

He kissed the tip of her nose. "I promise; it will all be over soon."

"By my birthday?" she asked hopefully.

He smiled before he lowered his mouth to give her a soft, sweet kiss. She could tell he was restraining himself from kissing her far deeper. It was like that with them always—the incredible need to possess each other. When he kissed her, she knew she was his world.

Still, they had the other part of their world running around that they needed to keep an eye on, so they broke the kiss before it was too involved.

She nuzzled into his neck for a moment, then sat between his outstretched legs and rested against his chest. "I'm sorry for grumbling, Hot Stuff."

"No, sugar. I deserved it."

"You did," she replied saucily. Then she leaned back against him again with a sigh. "It's just that you're my best friend and I miss you and I'm frustrated."

"I know, baby. I miss you, too."

She turned to look at him again. "When I go back to work, at least I'll see you there sometimes!"

He laughed. "That is—and always will be—the best part of my day."

"Hells, yes," she answered, grinning at him winningly. "Speaking of that—"

Whatever she was about to say was stopped by two little kids flying into them, knocking them over. Even the baby was patting them in attack mode.

Derek scooped up one son and their daughter under his arms and said to her, "You and I are going out solo some night very soon."

"And you wanted to try for number four?" she quipped, scooping up Joey, still beaming.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied with a wink. "I can imagine a whole tribe with you."

* * *

Later that night after all the kids were asleep, Penelope climbed into bed with Derek and they held each other.

"Derek," she began. "Now that Joey is almost one, I think I am going to go back to the BAU."

She felt his chest stiffen underneath her and her own chest constricted. She looked up at him to see his expression, but it wasn't negative or malicious at all. He simply looked concerned.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?"

"Yes," she answered cautiously. "I mean, I stayed home with Joey so I could nurse him and be with him for the first year, but now it's only a few times a day, and soon I'll be done. I stopped with DJ and Sasha when they were fifteen months."

"No, honey, not that," he replied. "I'm just wondering if you want to give up working from home?"

She bit her lip. "Well...I miss everybody"—_including__ you_, she added to herself—"and I am such a people person. I mean, I like working from home—"

"Well, I think you still could," Derek replied. "Scarlett handles the meetings that you needed to be at, and you could come in to visit."

Her heart ached again. He didn't sound like he wanted her there, and good ol' _Scarlett_ seemed to have it all under control, so he didn't...he didn't... She had to swallow a lump even thinking about it. He didn't need her anymore.

"Penelope," he said, turning on his side to face her, his hand catching her chin. He used her name, so she knew he was serious. "Don't even go there."

"What?" she added obtusely.

"Thinking I don't want you there."

Her eyes widened. Sometimes he was too damn perceptive...

He shook his head, looking disappointed. "Woman, that isn't the deal at all. I want you back. I just told you it's the best part of my day, didn't I?"

"Yes, but—"

"No buts about it," he argued. "All I am saying is that you have it pretty good here, and there may be other reasons—maybe other babies—that you—"

"Probably not, Derek," she grumbled. "I am turning forty this year."

"We are pretty fertile..." He paused and grinned lasciviously, adding, "and we practice a lot."

"Derek...I _want_ to go back," she said adamantly. "I love the kids, but I need that interaction with the adults. More than just the phone calls and research now, I need the BAU and the team. I need my friends and family around me."

He kissed her softly. "We need you, too, Baby Girl. I mean that one hundred percent."

Pulling away, she said worriedly, "But Scarlett—"

"Is a nice girl, but she is definitely not our tech goddess."

Both of his brows were raised, and his tone was so matter of fact, she couldn't argue with him.

She smiled as she snuggled back into his side. "I hate to say this about her...but good."

Derek sighed contentedly and held her closer. "Momma, ain't no one ever going to replace you," he said, kissing the top of her head. "No matter where you go, you are one of a kind."

* * *

AN2: Come Monday...It's time for Derek to have a little talk with Emily Prentiss...and we find out what Derek has been up to!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews...I know I am a little early, but Monday for them, so I figured I could post on Monday for us here!...

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Dirty snake in the grass," Emily grumbled, coming into the office Monday morning and throwing her restocked go bag on her desk. She sat in a huff, causing Reid to turn to look at her.

"Ah...good morning?" he asked tentatively.

She crooked her finger at him to get him to pull his chair closer. "Conference, Reid. Stat."

Reid rolled near her. He was worried it had something to do with Roy. He'd been friends with Roy first, and he'd set him up with Emily. According to Roy, he and Prentiss had a great relationship, but Roy was similar to Reid himself in nature—MIT grad and Mensa member—so sometimes, he missed subtle ticked-off Prentiss cues. So he was completely shocked with the next comment she said.

"Do you think Morgan would cheat on Garcia?"

Reid gasped, and then he burst out laughing at the pure absurdity of the question. "Morgan? Of course not."

She put her head in her hands and moaned. "That's what I thought, too."

He wasn't content yet; as a pure scientist at heart, he needed to continue to validate his point. "We've been out for a drink after work a million times, and he never even looks at other women."

"Yeah."

"And haven't you ever sat near Morgan in the jet on the way home? It's constant babble on the phone. He was bad with the nicknames and love words before they married, but now..."

"I know, I know," Prentiss groaned.

Reid was still chuckling, but a nagging thought struck the back of his mind. "Why would you even think something so preposterous? The two of them are madly in love."

"I know that, too," Prentiss grumbled and then added, "But Reid, have we been working late every night?"

"No..."

She arched a finely tweezed brow."Have we had mandatory overtime?"

Reid shook his head. "Not in five months, two weeks, and four days."

"Have you noticed Morgan being very chummy with Scarlett?"

He frowned at the thought of that, and he was ready to deny it immediately, but he couldn't. Not really. Morgan had been spending extra time after work and over lunch with Scarlett.

Prentiss rolled her chair away from Reid and shook her head. "Can't deny it, can you?"

"I don't think it's of a romantic nature," Reid said reasonably.

"But can you say it for sure?" Prentiss replied.

By this time, Reid knew he was scowling, partially because of the subject matter at hand and partially because she was right. He couldn't, not for certain. "Emily..."

Em sighed. "I didn't want to think it of him, either, but Roy mentioned midlife crisis—"

"You mentioned this to _Roy_?"

"He won't say anything!" Prentiss said defensively. "Besides, I needed an ear, and he had good advice."

"Well...he did. Morgan is in that age delineation for midlife crisis," he said thoughtfully, sadly.

She stood. "I don't think it is, but I am going to get to the bottom of this. That lying snake—"

"You don't know if he's lying, Emily."

She put her hands on her hips. "Yes. If he told his wife he's working overtime, he's lying...and he needs to be talked to, pronto."

"After the meeting," Reid commented, standing up too. "But I know you are wrong about Morgan cheating."

She nodded resolutely. "I know I am, too. I have to be."

* * *

"Meeting in ten," Ashley said, knocking on Derek's door and poking her head inside.

"Okay..." Derek gave her a confused smile, followed by concern. "Is Prentiss all right?"

Prentiss almost always stopped by to get him for meetings. She usually got a Garcie or kids update—she was Sasha's Godmother—or had some sort of thing to say, but today...nada.

Seaver looked ambivalent. "I didn't notice anything off when I talked to her earlier."

Derek shrugged and stood. He thought he'd get some coffee before the meeting started. "Thanks."

Heading into the mini-kitchen, he saw Reid pouring his gallon of sugar into his cup. "Morning, Reid."

"Morning, Morgan."

He grinned as Reid continued to pour the sweetener in. "Uh, you may want to lay off a bit, kid. You're not as young as you used to be."

"Younger than you," he said, continuing to pour with a smirk on his face.

"Touché," Derek replied with a bright grin of his own. He waited a second before asking, "Hey, is Prentiss okay?"

Reid stirred his coffee slowly. "Mrs. Hanes is here and present..."

The way Reid drawled the ending, Morgan knew something was up, and that was confirmed when Reid continued.

"But if I were you, I wouldn't talk to her right away."

Derek blanched. A pissed-off Prentiss was a bad thing. "What's up?"

Reid finally finished and looked up at Morgan with saddened eyes. "Because she eluded to some very negative things about you."

Derek narrowed his eyes. "What things?"

Reid took a sip casually. "Oh, I can't remember exactly... Something about you being a lying snake that needs to be talked to pronto."

Derek knew that was a lie—with his eidetic memory, Reid never forgot what was said. It was better than a wire recording.

"Don't bullshit me, Reid," Derek grouched. "What's up?"

"You'll have to ask her. It's not for me to say."

Getting information from Reid was as easy as peeling a turtle some days. He didn't have time for this crap. Derek went to leave, angry and frustrated, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Morgan?"

He turned to look at Reid, who was frowning at him, too.

He asked in a huff, "What, Reid?"

Reid gave him an earnest, thoughtful look with a smile of complacency. "I know you will prove me right."

"That's it!" he growled. "I'm talking to Hotch. What is going on?"

"That's what we need to ask you," Reid responded.

Derek glared, a muscle ticking in his cheek. "Talk, kid. I'm still bigger than you."

"Ah...give me a second and I'll get Emily. Then we can talk."

Derek nodded. There was no way in hell he could deal with a meeting right now! He grumbled as he watched Reid walk away, knowing this is exactly why they'd cautioned against interoffice romance when he'd first made his relationship with Penelope public.

Too much drama!

* * *

"Okay, we're all in here," Derek said, sitting in his office across from Prentiss and Reid. He'd purposefully raised his chair so he could look down at them, like a principal at a grade school with errant children.

Reid glanced at him sideways. "Are you taller? What did you do to your chair?"

"What in the hell is going on?" he snapped, not answering the question.

"Are you cheating on Garcia?"Prentiss blurted out.

"_What!_"

It was obvious the second after she said the question that she knew the answer. He watched her face fall, her eyes widen and then immediately grow apologetic. Straightaway, she started to back peddle. "Morgan, I'm—"

"Number one, this is _my _private life, no matter how involved you people are with us," he interrupted, enraged. "Number two, I am in love with my wife. I have always been in love with my wife, and I will always _be_ in love with my wife. There is no other woman, nor will there _ever_ be another woman for me."

"I'm so sorry!" Emily said quickly.

"How could you two think that of me?" His voice cracked with emotion as he frowned and glared at both of them. He was angry, but he was also very, very hurt. They were two of his best friends; they knew his character and the kind of man he was. They should've known him better.

"We didn't!" Reid said just as quickly as Emily had said her comment.

Derek gave him an ironic look and then rolled his eyes. "Sure, kid. Then why the hell are you two in here?!"

"It's my fault," Emily replied.

"I can see that," Derek snapped.

"It's your fault, too," she said, narrowing her eyes at Derek. "Penelope talked to me, said you were working late, and we had a lot of overtime." Prentiss glared, looking him in the eyes. "I _lied_ for you, Derek. She asked me about it, and I _lied_."

Derek wavered for a moment. _Damn_. Emily despised lying, and for her to have to lie for him...

She frowned at him, still staring him down. "D, if I didn't believe in you, I wouldn't have done that, but I don't like being in that situation. I got your back, but I need to know... What's up?"

Derek sighed heavily. He started thinking, and realized it did look bad, no matter how good he'd really been. It was more than time to involve extra help in this situation.

"I owe you an apology," he said carefully. "I've been working on things and lost track. Plus, I know how close you both are to Penelope, and I didn't want you to spill what's happening."

He reached under his desk and grabbed out a huge folder, opening it.

"Oh, wow," Emily said as Reid simply grinned, looking over her shoulder.

"This year is Penelope's fortieth birthday," Derek began with a smile. "You guys remember that we got together over my fortieth, right? A big bash in Chicago?"

They nodded in unison. Derek would've chuckled if he didn't feel deflated from all the drama. He really was exhausted.

"Well, I'm doing the same thing for her, only here," he continued, "and I want it to be a huge surprise."

"That's hard to do with PG!" Emily said. Everyone knew her good deducing skills and deciphering abilities.

Derek chuckled. "See why I'm here? My family and friends, Penelope's brothers, they're all coming. Inviting everyone here—" he paused to reach in the file and give invites to them "—but I was waiting to tell you all this week and ask for some help."

"Anything," Reid said. "Whatever you need."

"Well, I have a hall and a caterer in an old mansion I have been trying to get. Scarlett knows the owner and has been helping me. It's short notice—only two months away now—so I've been working extra hard getting things together."

Reid shot Prentiss a look, which caused her to creep down in her chair just a bit.

Derek wisely chose to ignore that little exchange and continued, "So I'm looking for a band and decorations and all that stuff...as well as trying to keep Penelope away from finding out anything."

"I can help with the band," Prentiss said. "I know a pretty good bassist that I dated before Roy."

"I'll just...do as I'm told," Reid replied with a grin.

"Thanks, man." Derek smiled back at him. "That's what I'm really looking for."

"JJ and I can get her dressed up, too," Emily said. "We'll take her shopping, say it's for something else, and then bring her to the party."

"Great. Now, just a few more—"

"Are you people done in here?" Rossi asked, standing outside the doorway. "Can we finally meet, because I have a date tonight and I don't want to be late."

"We're almost done," Derek replied, shutting the folder. "It's about the party."

"Ah, the fortieth bash," Rossi replied. "Going to be a blast."

Rossi started walking away, and Reid and Emily gaped at Derek.

"You told him about it?" Reid commented.

"He knows how to keep a secret," Derek quipped as they started walking out of the office.

"Told Seaver and Hotch, too," Rossi tossed over his shoulder, rubbing it in.

"Morgan!" Prentiss growled...but she was still smiling, so it ruined the effect.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry for being late on answering reviews...I ended up getting sick again with good ol' Influenza A...Once a season should be enough, but not for me, I guess!...I put my energy into a new chapter update, so you don't have to wait...Let me know what you think of it!...

* * *

**Chapter 10**

True to his word, Derek was going to take Penelope out on the town, just the two of them.

However, there were some hang ups in his plans. It was two weeks after the park—not just one, like he'd promised—and he had been dreadfully late the majority of the week. He knew Penelope had been somewhat angry at him, but he hadn't realized she was really pissed until she turned her back on him in bed right after he'd kissed her good night...

For ten nights straight.

He'd wanted to take her out that first weekend, but Scarlett had called and said the caterer could meet with them that Saturday. He'd made it there, but when he'd arrived, the caterer had been a no show. She'd called and canceled with Scarlett due to a previous engagement.

Scarlett had been devastated for ruining his plans and had offered to take him to dinner for not telling him sooner, but he'd said that was fine. She hadn't done it on purpose, and he'd heard the message on the phone himself. It was simply bad luck on his part.

Derek did _not _want to go to dinner with Scarlett, however. He had a sinking feeling his little friend had a crush on him, in her own way. She fawned over him more than she needed to and seemed to enjoy their time together more than she should. He'd talked to her before about how happily married he was—he was planning his wife's party, after all—but she must've needed more. He would set her straight again, but gently, since she was being very helpful. Years ago, he would've snapped at her and her ridiculous actions (she'd dabbed at sauce on his upper lip with a napkin—she was lucky he hadn't taken her head off for that!), but being married to one of the kindest, most gentle women on this Earth had changed him. He was much more of a "softie" now.

Besides, Scarlett was the least of his worries now...

"I don't really feel like going out, Morgan," Penelope said when he asked her to go for dinner.

"Come on, baby," he cajoled. "Reid and Lisa are coming over to watch the kids, and I have reservations."

Curiosity won out, as usual, when it came to his wife. "Where?"

"La Cantina."

She sniffed. "I'm not really in a Mexican mood. Go with Reid; I'll stay here with Lisa."

"Baby Girl," he said, arching an ironic brow at her. "What I want to do tonight, I don't want to be doing with Reid!"

Standing, she put her hands on her hips and frowned at him. "Well, you're not doing it with me, either!"

She started to walk away, but he looped his arm around her waist.

"Woman, don't be like that," he said, pulling her back to his front. He turned her in his arms.

She had her arms folded over her chest, in a classic stance of a standoff.

Derek continued, "Come on...please, angel."

She didn't move.

"I need this," he murmured, leaning forward and kissing the side of her neck. "I need you."

She shoved at his chest, but he didn't move. "If you needed me, you'd come home on time."

He couldn't argue that one. If he didn't want so badly to give her a surprise party, what she'd always wanted, he'd have just told her by now. It wasn't worth his marriage. Still, he had to try.

"Sweetheart..."

"All right, Morgan, I'll go," she gritted out through her teeth. "But only because I need a night out, not because of you."

He cupped her face in his hands. "Sweetheart, when it comes to you, I will take whatever I can get."

* * *

La Cantina was hopping as usual on a Friday night. It was a place they'd frequented a lot when they were dating and first married, but it wasn't exactly "kid friendly" (especially on a weekend!), so they didn't get to go there as often as they liked.

The food was excellent, but what really drew the Morgans there was the anything goes salsa dancing they had in the bar. P and D should really be PDA; they were definitely into scenes of public affection. In a place like La Cantina, it was expected and even encouraged.

Penelope ordered a jumbo strawberry margarita, which was her favorite drink, and Derek ordered a Corona beer with a lime. They shared a plate of nachos fiesta, an appetizer that consisted of a big pile of beans, rice, shredded chicken, black olives, guacamole, sour cream, and jalapeños.

"Jalapeños are an aphrodisiac," Derek said a few bites into the appetizer, right about when she took a sip of her drink. "Reid told me that one."

She made a face as the icy beverage went down her esophagus too slowly. "Leave it up to you to remember _that_ fact Reid spouted to you."

He grinned at her. "That seemed like a good one to remember."

Penelope frowned back at him. He couldn't remember to come home on time, but he could remember stupid fun facts from Reid.

Derek reached for her hand and kissed it. "You look beautiful tonight."

She scoffed. "I didn't do anything special."

"You don't need to do anything special to be the most beautiful woman in this room," he murmured, tracing a nondescript pattern on her palm with his thumb. "You just are."

The warm, loving expression on his face left no doubt to her that what he said was true. Her heart started to beat a little faster, and the contact he was making with her hand was sending frissons of delight down her spine.

All throughout dinner, Derek was his usual charming, wonderfully handsome self. He flirted, he teased, he made her feel like she was the only woman in the world for him. In short, he was the Derek she'd fallen in love with so many years ago, the Derek she was still so in love with.

The strings of a Latin song began, along with the rhythmic shaking of maracas that beckoned everyone to dance.

Derek put down his fork. "Come on, baby," he said, beaming at her and then holding out his hand. "They're playing our song."

She wanted to stay mad at him and had even thought of a retort: _We don't speak Spanish and all these songs sound the same..._

She really, _really_ wanted to stay angry...but with that grin, with that damned gorgeous, thousand-watt smile that was so lethal to her willpower, and his sweet actions, she found herself taking his hand while he took her heart.

Swaying in perfect steps, causing her skirt to billow around his legs, Penelope danced with Derek. They were completely in tune with one another; it was their favorite thing to do. She loved dancing with him. It made her feel weightless and free.

The beat was energetic. One song became two, two became four, and by the time the set had finished, she was sweating and her cheeks felt flushed. She started fanning herself with her hand.

Derek led her back to their table.

"Wait here," he shouted over the music. "I'll bring you a refill on your margarita."

She nodded and fanned herself while he stepped up to the bar.

As she sat, she raised her hair off her neckline, wishing she'd worn a ponytail instead of her hair down. She'd known where they were going and that most likely, they'd end up dancing, so it was her fault she was so blasted hot. Rivulets of sweat were running between her cleavage, and her hair felt damp. At least the doors to the cantina were open and the wind from the beautiful Virginia evening was blowing in, gently cooling her as she sat.

A young man with dark eyes and blond hair smiled over at her. He raised his glass and wriggled his eyebrows. Penelope froze and stopped fanning herself. This good-looking kid was a baby, twenty-two at the most; there was no way he was trying to flirt with her! When he kept staring, Penelope looked behind herself.

No one else was there.

She looked back and saw his grin literally increase in size, and then he stood and started walking over.

_Oh, frack_...she thought to herself. She was really flattered—pushing forty and still being flirted with by a young puppy was flattering—but she didn't want this young man's attentions.

"Can I buy you a drink?" the man yelled over the music when he finally reached her side.

"I'm married," she shouted back.

He shook his head, like he didn't hear her.

She leaned closer and yelled, "No, thank you. I'm married."

He held his hand to his ear. "What was that?"

She shook her head. Good gravy, this kid was deaf. "I'm sorry, but no."

He turned his face at that moment, and she was nearly nose to nose with him. It was an old trick, but Penelope hadn't played that game very much when she was in the bar scene. Blushing from the invasion of personal space, she leaned back quickly, just as the noise went down.

"That's better," the young man said. "Now...how about that drink, beautiful? You'd make this sailor's night."

She smiled, thinking that was kind of cute. "Sorry, flattering soul, but I am married."

He shrugged. "That doesn't bug me if it doesn't bug you."

_Ooh...he wasn't so cute anymore_, she thought.

"It does," she answered coolly.

"Aw, come on," he shouted as the music came back on. "I won't tell."

She shook her head and looked toward Derek, who was frowning in their direction. Derek gave her a look, making sure she was okay. She nodded; she had this.

"See that really handsome, really big, really _muscular_ bald guy over there?" she shouted back at the young man while pointing at Derek.

"Yeah."

She waved at Derek. "Hi, honey!"

Derek continued to scowl while the player paled. "That's...your..."

Pen nodded. "Mmm hmm. I'd leave quickly if I were you."

"Sorry, ma'am," the young man said, hightailing it from the table and making her giggle.

She was still giggling by the time Derek returned to the table. He, on the other hand, was still scowling blackly. "Who the hell was your little _admirer_?"

"Nobody," she said, taking a sip of the frosty margarita he'd brought her.

Derek glared at the direction the young man had left. "I saw him looking you over earlier." He growled. "Little fucker. I am going to kick his ass."

Penelope started to choke on her drink. She coughed and then said, "We're kind of old for that kind of talk, Hot Stuff."

"Bullshit," he snapped. "You're my girl, and I'll fight off anyone who thinks of poaching on my territory."

She shook her head at the testosterone-fueled images her hubby was bringing to mind, like an alpha dog marking his spot, and kissed his cheek to make him feel better. "Well, you don't have to. I am with you tonight, mister, and you get to take me home. So quit worrying."

He grumbled, taking his seat, and then glowered at his beer.

"Actually, it was quite flattering," she said nonchalantly.

His eyes shot up. "What? Why on Earth would that be flattering?"

"Come on," she chided. "You can't tell me all the attention you're getting from simpering Miss Scarlett doesn't flatter you."

He pulled a distasteful face. "Hell, no."

She couldn't hold her surprised look at that. "Really?"

Derek smirked, shook his head, and then stood up, ready to lead her back to the dance floor. After a quick move, rolling her close, her back to his front, he whispered in her ear:

"Woman, the only woman I ever want attention from is you."


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews...A little more date night time together for our favorite pair...

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_Warning: Strong Sexual Content_

After much more sensual dancing that really felt like foreplay, the Morgans decided to leave La Cantina. It had been the wonderful break Penelope had really needed to charge her relationship with her hubby. He'd showered her with affection and love, reminding her exactly how much he cared about her. She was more in love with him than ever by the time they'd stepped out the doors into the cool Virginia air.

As she lay against his arm while he drove, Derek pulled in front of a house that was unfamiliar to her. She looked up at him with a slight frown of confusion. Before she could ask for clarification, Derek began to explain.

"I'm just about finished helping Alec renovate this house. In fact," he drawled, reaching into his pocket and producing a key, "I'd love to show it to you tonight..."

He let his voice trail off, just a hint of a grin on his handsome lips, as his chocolate brown eyes glinted with desire under the misty streetlamp glow.

Penelope felt a tingle of excitement run through her body. When they were first dating, Derek would take her to the houses he was rolling to show her the different styles of rooms so that someday, when they built their own home, it would be exactly what they wanted. A lot of the times, they'd make love in the unique rooms. It hadn't been intentional; they just couldn't keep their hands off of each other back then.

Not much had changed since then...she still wanted to touch him.

She smiled back at him, her tongue darting out to lick her lips. "I'd love to see it."

He stepped out of the car and then opened her door, giving her a slow, seductive smile filled with naughty promises. "Come, my baby. Let me give you the grand tour."

It had been a very long time since they'd made love—especially for the two of them with their rabbit-like sexual appetites—and the anticipation was running high in her blood. Anticipation seemed to be pouring over for both of them, making the air that surrounded them charged and electric. They hurried, practically running to the front door, not speaking but still holding and caressing each other.

By the time they flung the door open, they stumbled in, leaning against the wall with an _oomph_ of exhaled breaths, trading kisses enthusiastically. They barely got the door shut before clothing removal began. Penelope's shoes went flying off, clunking against the wall, and Derek ripped two buttons off his shirt in his eagerness to remove it.

This house was a split level, with a short flight of stairs ascending to the main level. As they exchanged greedy kisses that devoured each other, Penelope fell backwards on her bottom. She was clinging to Derek, so it wasn't a super hard drop.

"God, woman, I've missed this," he growled, nuzzling the skin on the side of her neck. "I missed being close to you."

She moaned under his ministrations, inching up the next step with him. She tugged the rest of his shirt out of his waistband, feeling the heat of his skin on the warm, damp fabric. "We live together, silly boy."

"Not close enough," he rasped, pulling her shirt over her head. "I could be inside you, and it wouldn't be close enough."

Looking him straight in the eyes, she said with a wicked grin of her own, "Let's test that theory, Hot Stuff."

He smiled back at her, and then his gaze dropped eagerly to what he'd revealed when he'd removed her shirt. He was staring at her breasts, raised by her cleavage-enhancing bra to illegal proportions. The lace trim barely covered the tips of her breasts and showed a great deal of her darkened aureoles. Always sensitive to his reactions, her nipples rose in response and goose bumps surged along her skin.

Raising his hands to her breasts, he cupped them, stroking his thumb over the peaks. "Mine, Penelope," he declared.

"They're mine, but you can borrow them," she teased back.

"Hell, no," he swore swiftly. "I need to own them."

She pulled a face. "Why?"

"Because they're mine," he replied. "That stupid boy in the bar looked, but he can't touch."

She giggled. "That was funny, really, sweetheart...and very flattering."

He arched a brow in keen interest. "How so?"

She thought about that for a second. Derek had stated earlier that the fawning from Scarlett did nothing for him. He was serious.

That was ridiculous.

Scoffing, she tried to brush him off. "Derek. I'm sure you of all people know why it feels good to be flirted with."

"I told you about me earlier." His dark eyes were unrelenting, holding her gaze prisoner. "Enlighten me. I want to know why it appeals to _you_."

There wasn't any anger, just genuine curiosity in his expression. She flushed a little, trying to think exactly what that little thrill was. When she got the words, she began, albeit haltingly. "I don't know... I mean, he was in his early twenties, had his pick of women, and he picked me. I'm pushing forty." Shrugging a little, she said, "Makes me realize I still got it goin' on."

"I'm sorry."

She frowned at him. "Why would you say that?"

He held her face in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "I am so, so sorry that I didn't make you realize you are—and always will be—the most beautiful woman there is. I'm sorry you'd ever doubt yourself, because you are a remarkable woman, in every way, shape, and form."

Charged with emotion, her eyes watered. "Derek..."

She felt his hot breath on her ear when he said, "I should've made sure you knew how incredible you are on so many levels."

She leaned her head back, feeling the tickling lick of his long tongue up her neck as he began to taste her again. She felt incredible at that moment, like a goddess being worshiped.

"You do," she reassured him.

"Not enough," he replied swiftly. "You need to know you're everything a man wants."

"I am, hmmm?" she purred, her eyes closed as he suckled and then nipped at the pulse point on her neck.

"Yes. Tasty, beautiful—and infinitely fuckable," he growled naughtily before dipping his head to give the other side of her neck equal treatment.

"You can't use that word around the kids," she admonished, raising her hands to cup the back of his head. She arched as he lowered his lips farther down her collarbone , offering herself up to him for his brand of reverence.

He braced himself on the step above her and lowered his mouth just above hers. "Penelope, believe me when I say this..."

Her eyes were closed, but she could feel his heated breath on her lips, the warm, decadent smell of his cologne mingled with the scent of the alcohol he'd drunk overwhelming her senses. She waited for his kiss in hungry anticipation.

And then she heard his words:

"You undeniably, positively, without a doubt, got it goin' on."

She giggled with pleasure as he lowered his mouth and took her lips in a nearly brutal kiss of delicious surrender. She moaned with satisfaction, the love inside her welling and growing.

They tore at each other's clothes then as they kissed, working their way up the staircase. While Derek made short work of her bra, she unbuckled and unzipped his low-riding jeans. The loose pants fell to his knees, so she moved her hands back to cup his butt as she started to shove his boxers down.

"Mine," she growled this time, giving his butt a good squeeze.

Chuckling mid-kiss, he agreed, "Yes. All yours, no doubt."

"This, too," she said, trailing her fingers forward.

This time, it was his turn to shudder with anticipation. "Yes, ma'am."

From the rung of the stairs below her, he wiggled his fingers under her to get her to rise up while he slid her skirt off. He looked down, pausing for a second in shock, and then arched a brow at her in question.

Grinning wickedly, she said, "They're on the floor of your car."

"Nice thinking," he answered, leaning forward and positioning himself between her legs.

"My motto. I'm...always...prepared," she panted as he slid his heavy, thick cock inside her, pressing her hard against the step.

"That's my...brilliant...girl," he panted in return, lifting her hips to stroke deeper and move her up the next step.

They continued that way up the stairs, teasing and talking dirty to one another, knocking the breath out of each other with kisses and strokes. They made it to the landing at the top, and she held on for dear life as Derek pounded into her hard and fast.

"Oh, God, D, yes!" she screamed, wrapping her arms and legs around his sweaty body. She was sweating, too; their slick bodies sliding along each other added to the sensual appeal of the whole state of affairs. She was sure she'd have rug burn by the time she was done, but she didn't care. She loved it like this: raw, animalistic, without control of their passion.

"You want it harder, baby?" he asked, lifting her hips to his and changing the angle just slightly to stimulate her in a different way. "Tell me what you want."

She couldn't answer. "Ahhhh!" she cried, clawing at his back as the orgasm overtook her. She shook and arched as she rode the crest to the pinnacle of pleasure and then floated along, boneless and passive, as she rode the waves of throbbing, pulsing, otherworldly pleasure.

Derek grabbed her tighter, holding her so close to him, it was hard to breathe, as he gave one last hard thrust. She felt as he throbbed and shuddered, pulsating deep inside her.

He stayed immobile above her as she did under him, too, neither of them wanting to move. She knew it was partially from exhaustion and partially from the strong bond they had when they made love. She felt so loved. The strength of his arms holding her, the hardness of his flesh inside her, the taste of his mouth on hers as they still exchanged kisses, the warm wetness of his release pooled inside her... It all added to the perfect intimacy of the moment.

A long while later, he murmured, "You okay?"

She nodded.

He arched a brow. "Hard to breathe?"

She nodded again, and he chuckled as he moved off of her. "Better?"

"Much," she sighed. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"I planned for the whole night here."

She opened her eyes wide. "But the kids..."

"Reid and Lisa agreed to spend the night." He stood and then reached a hand down to her. "Come on, honey. There is a bed in here, by the way."

She grinned at him naughtily as he yanked her to her feet. "Who needs a bed?"

He gave a laugh, shaking his head. "That's my girl."


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Here we go...Next chapter!...As always, thanks so much for the reviews, everyone...They keep me typing and reassure me that you're liking the story!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"I'm starving."

Penelope giggled as the words vibrated under her cheek while she lay against Derek's chest. He should be; they'd spent all of last night and most of the morning in the cozy makeshift bed together, making wild and hot love. When they finally made it to the bed, that is! They'd barely made it two steps from the stairs before Penelope noticed a huge jacuzzi the size of an Olympic pool and decided they needed to take a dip. Knowing her as well as he did, Derek had anticipated that also—her shampoo, her conditioner, her bubble bath had been waiting for her in that room.

She smiled as she thought back. After the tub, she had been surprised. There were lots of pillows, along with sleeping bags and blankets, flameless candles all around, and soft, jazzy music coming from Derek's iPod dock, which had been plugged in the corner of the room. It was positively perfect.

She smiled and stretched, thinking about how lucky she was for having such a romantic hubby, creating the perfect love nest. As she stretched, her tummy let out a loud rumble of hunger.

Holding her belly, she said, "I guess I am, too!"

He kissed the top of her head. "Should we order a pizza?"

"Mmm," she said with a sleepy smile while he levered himself over her on his strong forearms. "Pepperoni?"

"Sounds tasty," he replied and then began kissing her neck. "Not as tasty as you, but tasty."

She began to giggle as he started lowering himself while he was kissing her neck, but then she started thinking.

She must've tensed because Derek lifted his head. "What's wrong?"

Sighing, she said, "D...this is our first overnight away from Joey. We probably should call Reid and Lisa and see how they're doing."

"Under control, my little momma worrywart," he assured her. "I gave Reid and Lisa both our cell numbers and told them to call if there were any problems."

"I know," she said, beginning to relax, but before he could kiss her again, she interjected, "But this is a really long time to be away."

"I told Reid to expect us to be gone no less than twenty-four hours," he explained with a grin.

"Derek!" she exclaimed, trying to sit up. "Joey's only eleven months, and I usually nurse him to bed, and—"

"Hush," he cajoled, lying back down and pulling her back into his arms, settling her squirming body against his. "Baby, we need this. It's good for _us_. I need to feel this close to you, just you, with no other little people I love with all my heart between us."

She snuggled back against him, realizing he was correct.

"Now the important question..." he said, his voice trailing off.

She sat up on her elbows and looked at him with curiosity.

He grinned at her. "Pepperoni and mushroom, or just pepperoni?"

Moving to a kneeling position beside him on the sleeping bag bed on the floor, she crawled over him just slightly, letting the tips of her breasts touch his chest. "Anything is fine...as long as I can have some chocolate for dessert."

* * *

Half an hour later, they finally gave into their hunger for food and their need to use the restroom. Penelope had gone first and was returning to the room when he rose to his feet, holding his phone.

"Here, sweetness," he said, tossing her the phone. She made a good catch with both hands. "Can you call Angelo's? I'm going downstairs for my pants after I piss so I can pay for this food."

"Any beer downstairs?" she asked. She was a girly-drink drinker, but after so many years with Derek, she'd learned to like beer with pizza and tacos.

Derek gave her a look of exasperation. "Pee first, beer talk second."

She giggled. "If you're going downstairs, you should put your boxers on while you're at it. Poor pizza delivery man might have a heart attack."

He paused in the doorway in all his naked glory. Really, he was quite glorious. No strange little male floppy parts—everything on Derek was substantial, tight, and perfectly formed. She was nearly drooling when she met his eyes.

He was arrogantly grinning at her."What if it's a pizza _woman_? We might get a deal!"

She tossed a pillow at his head, but he left the doorway before it made contact.

Still smiling, she shook her head as she pressed the screen on his phone. Her Hot Stuff was a busy boy! Eight new text messages. Thirty-six emails. No new calls. Checking the screen, she saw that one was from Reid:

_Everything is in order here at the Morgan abode. Hope you both enjoy your celebration of romance. SR_

She colored pink reading that. It didn't matter that she'd been married to Morgan for nearly eight years; it still embarrassed her that her "little brother" Reid knew what they were up to. It didn't matter that he was together with a woman of his own and probably doing the same thing some weekends.

Her nose wrinkled at that thought. Reid was dang cute, but... _Ew_.

She was about to shut messages down to use the phone when she noticed one of the text messages was from Scarlett.

It was titled _Last night_

Penelope frowned. Derek was working late Thursday night, but he'd said it was with the entire team. Maybe something bad had happened that he had to deal with and he should know about it. She knew she should wait for him, but she didn't. She pressed the link and started reading.

_I really enjoyed the Kung Pao last night. Thanks for treating. Monday night, I want __sushi. LOL I__ have a surprise for __you. You're__ going to 3 it. Cu l8r, handsome. Xoxo Scarlett_

Penelope felt her stomach twist in a knot, and a dreadful chill ran up her spine. What in the hell was that all about?

She didn't have much time to think; she could hear Derek's feet ascending the stairs. She scrambled to her feet and headed to the bathroom before Derek made it back to the bedroom. She shut and locked the door—something no mom of three little ones ever gets to do—and immediately began to text Emily.

_Emily, did you have overtime Thursday?_

Before Prentiss could answer, Penelope added:

_No lying, Em. I will call Hotch._

"Baby Girl? Where are you?" Derek called out.

She didn't answer. All the while she waited for Emily to answer, her mind was racing, coming up with all sorts of scenarios, and none of them looked good for her relationship.

After what felt like eons, Emily texted back: _No. But Morgan could've been working on something else._

_What? _Penelope fired back.

From outside the bathroom door, Derek asked, "Honey, you in there?"

"Yes," she croaked.

"Sweetheart, are you all right?" Derek asked.

_A special case. __PG, I__ have to go._

Penelope was really upset. Not because she thought Derek was having an affair. He wouldn't. She seriously didn't think Derek would cheat on her. She knew more than anything that Derek loved her as much as she loved him. However, she didn't know what Scarlett was doing, and she didn't trust her.

Whatever reason Hotch had them working together was an important one. She couldn't exactly call Hotch and say, "Don't put Derek on assignment with Scarlett. She's a floozy who wants to steal my man." Sadly, Hotch would probably stand up for her—and would probably reassign said strumpet Scarlett—but she didn't want to do that to the team over what, deep down, she knew was nothing.

Derek knocked again, so she said, "I'm fine!"

She thought back to the fun times she used to have doing research with D before they were together. Oh, how she would flirt with him, and he'd flirt back. It was the start of her learning they'd be perfect together. He'd been so hot, so sexy and funny and everything a girl could want and...

She growled. Scarlett probably thought the same thing. She probably had grapes and champagne waiting for them as she tried to lure Penelope's hubby away. An unwanted frizzle of worry hit her. After all, even saints could be tempted.

She flushed with the thought. Derek wouldn't cheat—she would bet her life on it—but this still sucked.

One thing did irritate her... Why didn't Derek tell her it was just Scarlett and him working in the first place? She grimaced as she thought of the answer: probably because he thought she'd react just like she was doing now. Still, he'd _lied _to her, and he'd never really lied to her before.

Frustrated, Penelope immediately programmed the phone to get rid of the last few texts she'd sent, and on impulse, she deleted the one from Scarlett, too. Penelope didn't know what case D was working on with Scarlett, but she'd be damned if that witch would get her fracking sushi!

"Baby Girl, I'm-"

She flushed the toilet to interrupt him and then stepped out of the bathroom. "Hold your horses, mister. I had to go potty."

He chuckled. "You just went before I did."

She rolled her eyes. "Three kids. Zero bladder."

"That's true." He moved to pull her into his embrace, but she side-stepped away from him. He gave her a concerned look. "Sweetpea, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," she repeated coolly, sitting on the bed on the floor with as much grace and dignity a naked person could have.

"Okay..." He sat next to her, still grinning, although he looked worried, and talked lightly. "When's the pizza coming?"

All the secrets, the receipts, the names, all the lone nights with Scarlett, everything was eating at her. So much so, she really didn't feel like having pizza or spending a romantic afternoon with her husband.

At the moment, she didn't even want to see his face.

"You know, Derek," Pen said, moving away from him and rising to her feet, "I really miss the kids and need to go home."

His face fell, and every trace of a grin left him. "Penelope—"

She started for the stairs before he could rise. "I'm going to get my clothes, and we can have lunch at home. Maybe even Reid and Lisa will eat with us."

As she rushed out the door, she heard, "Penelope Morgan, come back here!"

As tears jumped to her eyes, she pretended not to hear him, locating her clothing instead.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews...Please don't be too mad at me for this chapter (At least Reid is cute!)...

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The moment she stopped sending texts to Penelope, Emily called Spencer Reid. She had to do it the old fashioned way with Reid and call him because even though he was a genius, he still hadn't mastered texting. He would send a long message to everyone, including a salutation and ending, but he never responded back. It took him forever because he was far too verbose for the small screen.

"Hello?"

"Reid, we got a problem."

Reid sounded breathless. He must've been incredibly busy with the baby and the kids at Morgan's, judging from his winded tone and the copious amount of noise in the background.

"What?" he asked. "We have a what?"

Before she could say another word, she heard a little girl's voice say, "Uncle Reid? Can you make this go again?"

"I believe I can. Just a moment, Prentiss."

Em could hear him running some sort of musical item that played nursery rhymes. She heard him begin explaining something about the origins of _Three Blind Mice_ to Sasha, the nursery rhyme currently playing.

"Reid!" she called out. He could go on forever if Sasha let him, and the sweet little girl would let him. She didn't know any better!

Spencer came back on the phone. "Yes, Em?"

"Can you give the kids to Lisa?" she asked.

"She has one. She's outside with DJ," he replied quickly. "Can I call you later?"

"No. We need to talk. We have a problem," she repeated.

"A program?" Reid replied, sounding confused. "I can't watch a program; I'm far too busy right now for that, and—"

"A _problem_, Reid!" she yelled. "We have a problem!"

"Oh," he said, and then she heard the baby begin crying. "Please wait, Emily. It appears that young Joseph's immature diaphragm is malfunctioning, causing him significant pain."

For a moment, Emily wondered what the hell he was talking about, and then a second later, she heard a very loud burp, followed by a baby's happy coo.

"Much better," Reid said, coming back on the phone.

"He had gas?" Em asked.

"Yes," Reid began. "That's what I said. Infants' diaphragms do not mature until they are—"

"As interesting as that is, we don't have time for that, Reid," Emily said, interrupting him.

"Ah, yes," he said. "What's the problem?"

"Garcia just texted me," she said.

"Really? I—just a second, Sasha. I'll do that trick again when I'm off the phone."

"Reid, Garcia asked me if Morgan was cheating on her," she yelled out, hoping to maintain his attention, like a dog with a squirrel. When he was babysitting, he was absorbed by the kids and had an incredibly short span of attention.

"Oh...that is a problem," he said. "She actually said that?"

Prentiss thought back for a second. "Not in that many words. She asked if he was working late with the whole team, but she said I shouldn't lie."

"Hmmm..."

"Should we warn Morgan?" she asked, a touch frustrated. She needed help, and _hmm_ wasn't cutting it.

"Ummm...I don't know," he replied honestly.

"You don't know?" she answered. "Reid, you're the genius among the two of us; you should have all the answers."

He chuckled. "Emily, when it comes to areas of love, we're all fair game. I'm no more of a genius than anyone is."

"True," she answered, first smiling and then sobering up. "Seriously, Reid. What do you think I should do?"

He was quiet for a moment, so she knew he was thinking. "Well, I think you...Sheesh... Morgan just sent a text. They're on their way home."

"Morgan told me they'd be gone the whole day...?"

"That was what I was told, too," Reid said, sounding concerned.

"What should we do?" she asked.

"If we tell Morgan that Garcia is questioning their relationship, we risk upsetting him far more than he already is," Reid began. "After all, he was unhappy when you thought he was being unfaithful."

"You thought he'd been cheating, too," she huffed.

"No, I did not. If you recall, I said I didn't believe it."

"Why did you go to his office, then?"

"I went along for moral support," he said impertinently.

"Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes, even though he couldn't see her. "Still, you're right. I can't tell him that."

"However...I will let him know Garcia is suspicious," Reid said softly. "Unless he already knows she is."

"Then you know what happens," Em said sadly. "A Shakespearean tragedy."

"Which one? _Romeo and Juliet_?"

"No. The shitteth doth hitteth the fanneth," Emily replied.

Reid chuckled. "Goodbye, Emily."

"Bye, Spence."

* * *

"Baby Girl, will you please talk to me?" Derek pleaded from the front seat of the car.

Penelope grumbled to herself. He was too close to her. If he were in the next state, he would be too close at the moment. She needed space, time to think about all the things she had found—the little notes, the phone numbers, Scarlett.

"Derek, I just want to go home," she said for the fourth time straight. Her mind was playing tricks on her, making her think the worst. They were too far from home, so she didn't want to spend the whole time in the car screaming at him. She immediately sent a text to Reid from Derek's phone and then kept her attention straight ahead or in her purse

Finally, when they were five miles from home, she looked up at him.

She wasn't expecting the devastated look on his face. Her chest began to ache, and she longed to hold him and make it all better. She didn't want to hurt him, but she was hurting, too.

She didn't know what to do!

"Why, P?" he asked, looking at her like a wounded animal, innocent and not understanding the injury. "We were having a wonderful time, and suddenly, you went completely cold. Why?"

She had to look away; she couldn't keep his gaze without crying. She felt like she'd kicked him.

_You coward_, she told herself. _Talk to him. Tell him. He deserves better. _You _deserve better_.

She warred with herself and then sighed heavily. She needed to do the right thing. "Derek, pull over so we can talk."

He pulled into the nearest parking space and threw the car into park. "Okay, sweetheart. Let's talk."

"Derek, why didn't you tell me the only person working overtime with you was Scarlett?"

His expression was confused and thunderstruck, like she'd thrown that to him out of the blue. "How...what...why...?"

She didn't say anything. The shocked sound in his voice proved her first thought right; he wasn't cheating on her. She also knew what was coming next.

"Penelope...you don't think I'm—"

"No!" she interrupted quickly. She didn't want to hear him say that hurtful, terrible word.

She didn't even want him to _think_ it.

He shook his head. "You'd better not be thinking that!"

"I didn't!"

"Christ, Penelope!" he growled. "I tell you I love you. I show you I love you. I am _in love_ with you. I have _always_ been in love with you. That is never going to change! How the hell can I prove it to you?"

"I know you are!" she cried. "You don't have to prove that to me! I always know that."

"Thank fuck for that!" he snarled.

His tone made her defensive. "But you still haven't explained why you are hiding working with Scarlett alone almost every night."

"I wasn't hiding it!" he snapped at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him with an accusatory look."Must be cozy in that big BAU...just the two of you."

She knew she was picking a fight, but she could tell he was trying hard not to take the bait.

"Penelope. I have a special thing I've been working on with Scarlett," he answered flatly. "I need to get it done. She's been very helpful."

He was obviously angry and, she had to admit, with good reason, too. She'd ruined a very special outing because of her doubts, and she'd been goading him, espeically with the last comment. After she did that, she was ashamed of herself. She knew better, she really did, she just wasn't thinking. Still, pride and anger and hurt kept her fighting back, pushing more than she should've by far.

"Oh, I'm sure she's been helpful," she said flatly, in just the right tone of insinuation.

"Baby Girl, damn it!" he exclaimed in exasperation, and then he tossed his hands in the air. "This is ridiculous. We spent the evening and all morning making love, and you're acting jealous."

She gasped at him. "I am not jealous! You go and sneak around, working overtime with sexy Scarlett and her electric, man-attracting boobs, and you don't tell me."

"Sorry. I didn't think I needed your approval to work with fellow female employees."

Her lips thinned and she bit back a retort. She crossed her arms over her chest and sat back. "I don't like her."

He shook his head and then sighed. "There's no reason for you not to like her. She's a good girl, very—"

"Good girls do not call _my_ husband handsome!" she snapped.

He frowned. "When did she call me handsome? She doesn't call me that."

Penelope rolled her eyes. "I _saw_ it, Derek! She texted you, and..."

"You checked my _texts_?"

The words he'd said were quiet, barely audible, but they could've been shouted, considering the impact they had. The look on Derek's face, the incredibly hurt look, tore her apart. It was a look that clearly said, _You really don't trust me_.

She paled and her eyes grew large. _Oh, shit._.. She couldn't have him thinking that! She trusted him with her heart and soul, with _everything_.

Really, she did...even if she didn't always act like she did.

"I needed to see if Reid texted," she said lamely, trying to backpedal and reverse the damage, "and...and..."

But it was too late. She knew she was lying to herself and to him. She gulped, and it felt like she was swallowing a red delicious apple whole. In thirteen years of friendship, the one thing they always had was trust, and she'd ruined it by being spiteful and jealous.

Penelope couldn't hide the guilty look on her face. She stared away from him, trying to fight back tears, before she glanced back at him.

He'd never looked so sad...or so disappointed in her.

"Derek," she whispered, letting the tears come.

"Maybe you're right." He turned back to the steering wheel and started the truck. "It is time to go home."


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews...It will get better. I promise...Gotta work out the kinks, you know?

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Penelope was holding back tears when she walked into the house in front of Derek. She didn't want to cry, not in front of the kids or Reid. She knew she'd messed up, big time, yet she couldn't find it in her heart to apologize.

Damn pride.

A part of her was still very angry, too. There were little notes she had to contend with, bills from florists, all sorts of odd things that didn't make sense to her. Deep down, she knew she should let it go; she really did know Derek loved her like no one ever loved a woman before, and she knew even more he would never cheat on her. That wasn't the issue—it was the secrecy that was driving her crazy.

And Scarlett. God help her, Penelope knew it was wrong, but she _hated _that woman...and all she was doing for sure was helping Penelope's husband.

A wash of guilt rode over her again, but she pushed it away as she saw Lisa and Reid turn the corner with the kids.

"Welcome home," Reid said, a bright smile on his face. He was holding Joey in his arms, and the baby had his tiny fists wrapped in Spence's shaggy hair. Reid was wearing a longer style again, and the youngest Morgan adored any hair he could get his hands on.

She mustered a smile for him and Lisa. "Hi, Reid."

"Mom, mom, momma, momma, mom, mom," Joey began to sing, seeing his mommy. He kicked away from his uncle and nearly flew into his mother's arms.

Penelope held him close, and although she smiled, she couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Oh, Joe, how I missed you!"

"Looks like he missed you, too," Lisa said, a warm smile on her pretty face.

The cherubic toddler chewed and sucked on his fingers while smiling at the same time.

Derek followed in a moment later, carrying the bags. She glanced quickly at her husband, but he didn't meet her eyes. He immediately put the bags down and shook Reid's hand.

Her smile fell, and she looked at Lisa. "I'm going to go find Sasha and DJ."

Lisa glanced between the two Morgans and remained at a loss for words. "I...I'll help."

Reid and Morgan were busy talking, and they didn't seem to notice the discomfort of the women.

"Thank you," Penelope muttered quickly and then left the room before the tears began falling harder.

* * *

Derek stopped speaking to Reid and followed his wife's movements out of the room, a scowl marring his face. He'd made a huge mistake. He _never_ should've gone home. What he should've done was turn the SUV around and head back to Alec's house. They needed to talk, they needed to bond, and they needed time alone. With all the kids, all the distractions, they'd never be able to work this out here.

He scrubbed a hand over his face in frustration. He'd planned such good things for the day. Unbeknownst to Penelope, he'd packed bags for them both, including a picnic basket and blanket for the beach. It was rare that they got to spend time at the beach alone, and it used to be one of their favorite spots, even in the off season. It still was one of their favorite spots. He didn't begrudge having to bring the children, but he needed time alone with his wife.

_Damn_. He glanced at the door where the SUV was packed. Reid and Lisa were still here. Maybe he could talk them into staying...?

A second later, he thought about her looking at his messages, her distrust and anger, and he became angry all over again.

He didn't know how long he spent, looking at the empty doorway, but it must've been a long time. Reid was shaking his shoulder.

"Morgan? Is everything okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," Derek answered. "It's fine."

Reid frowned in concern. "I know you know your wife better than anyone, but in my opinion, Garcia didn't look fine."

"She just missed the kids."

Reid gave him a patronizing look. "Morgan, I know that's not the truth."

"Oh, don't you start disbelieving me, too," Derek snipped, rolling his eyes.

"Ah..." Reid said, stroking his chin with his long, slender fingers. "She's concerned about the time you're spending away from her."

Derek didn't say a word. He didn't want to air his personal laundry, even in front of the best of friends.

"That doesn't surprise me," Reid said softly. "Penelope is too inquisitive for her own good. She's playing mind games with herself that are causing her far more distress than good. If I were you, I'd just tell her about the party."

"Hell no!" Derek snapped, irritated at the suggestion. "She told me she's always wanted a surprise party. She's never had one—not when she was a kid, not as an adult. Never. She's going to get her party."

"Even if it destroys your marriage?"

Derek shot him a glare. "You are being over-dramatic...and it wasn't much of a marriage if head games can tear it apart."

"Morgan, be reasonable."

"I am being reasonable, damn it!" he snarled. "I'm less than a month away; she's getting her fucking party!"

"I don't know, Morgan," Reid said, glancing at the doorway. "Her expression didn't ring _festive_ to me."

"Enough, Pretty Boy."

"Morgan..."

"Reid," Derek said, sternly but softly. "Let it be, man."

Obviously disappointed, but understanding, too, Reid nodded. "Okay. I'll get Lisa outside. Tell the kids I said goodbye."

"Daddy!" DJ said, running into the foyer and launching himself at Derek.

"Sport!" Derek scooped up his son and tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He ticked DJ's feet. "You been good? You'd better have been good! Was he good, Uncle Reid?"

Grinning, Reid responded, "Well...most of the time."

"Uncle Reid!" DJ yelled out in dismay, before he began giggling again from the tickling.

"I was good," Sasha said seriously from the hallway.

Squatting down to the little girl's height, Reid nodded and gave her a hug. "You were, indeed, sweetheart."

Derek put DJ down. "Go hug your uncle and say thanks."

With a roar, DJ launched himself at Reid, who caught him with his free arm and gave him a hug. Reid expected it—it was tradition for DJ to tease and fight with him. It was kind of like his father had done every day at work for the past thirteen years!

"I'd bring Joey over to say thank you, but he's napping," Penelope said, coming back in the room with Lisa, who stepped closer to Spencer.

Reid shook his head in utter disbelief. "I can't get that baby to nap for me if his life depended on it, and less than ten minutes home, you get him sleeping."

"Magic mommy touch," Lisa said, smiling up at Reid hopefully. He hugged her back, a twinkle in his eyes.

Derek had a feeling the next BAU child would be from these two.

"You kept everything from falling apart, and the kids look so happy," Penelope said softly. "Thank you. Both of you."

"It was no problem," Reid said as DJ ran back to his dad's side and began trying to tackle him.

Penelope gave Lisa and then Reid a huge hug. "Really, thanks, for everything."

He hugged her back, holding her close for a moment. "Anytime, Garcia," he said softly, leaning back to look at her. "I mean that."

"I know, Boy Wonder," she said, using his old nickname. Derek thought at thirty-four, Boy Wonder didn't quite fit anymore!

With a smile and a handshake to a struggling Derek, Reid left the Morgan abode.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Surprise! Posting two days in a row...Let's face it...I can't stand seeing them apart either...They're just too perfect together!

Warning: Strong sexual content (One of my favorite things...*blush*)

* * *

**Chapter 15**

That night, Penelope was nervous. They'd barely spoken the rest of the day. They'd spent a long time playing with the kids and catching up, so there _was _reason they were more quiet than usual, but that didn't account for all the quietness.

Derek helped Sasha and DJ get to bed, while Penelope fed and rocked Joey. He still nursed at night and would usually fall asleep at her breast. She was sitting in the rocking chair, trying to relax and not think about the conversation she knew they'd have to have.

She hated eating crow.

Still, her heart ached so much. She missed him, hated feeling miles away in the same room with the man that made her life what it was today. He was a good man, a loving husband and father, and the best friend she'd ever had. He'd always protected her, cared for her; he was her noble knight, her Prince Charming. He'd give her his love, his respect, and anything she'd ever desired.

She couldn't get over the look he'd had on his face. He'd looked at her with such adoration for years, never with disappointment or such hurt. Wounding and disappointing him hurt more than anything else.

The nursery door let out a low creak, and a beam of light streamed in. Although the baby was sleeping, the light still caused Joey to scrunch his eyes shut tighter and suckle a bit faster for milk. A second later, the light was gone as the door was shut again and Joey settle back down to his usual lazy pre-bed suckling pattern.

It was after that she heard his voice, low, soft, and quiet in the darkened room.

"You look like an angel with him," he whispered, coming to stand beside her. "You both do."

It surprised her a little that Derek had come into the room. He did often when she was nursing: to keep her company, to lay the baby down when he was done, or to carry her into her room if she fell asleep in the darkened room. However, after how awful today had been, she hadn't anticipated his company tonight.

Her heartbeat accelerated as Derek squatted down next to her chair. She watched as he brought a long, dark finger down to caress his son's downy cheek, softly, gently, in a gesture of fatherly love.

She looked over to see the warmth and caring in her husband's face as he gazed at Joey. The true love and pride shone through in his expression. It shined in everything he did; he was devoted to his family.

It humbled her, and it made her ashamed of what she had done earlier that day. This was not the actions of a man that was doing something shifty. Nothing Derek had ever done led her to believe that. Yet, she'd condemned him, thinking the worst, because he was working long hours. Worse than that, he was working with someone younger and prettier than she was. Now that she was turning forty, she wasn't as attractive as—

Thinking of her husband's words stopped her thought: _You are—and always will be—the most beautiful woman I have ever known._

Penelope blinked back tears, taking a deep, shuddering breath. She didn't always believe that of herself, but she knew deep in her heart that he believed it like it was gospel.

Always perceptive of her every move, Derek looked over at her in concern. "Should I take him?" he asked. When she nodded, he lifted the baby and dipped him closer to her face. "Kiss Mommy good night."

"Night, angel boy," she whispered, giving her sleeping baby a small kiss on his forehead.

As Derek turned to lay the baby in his crib, Penelope readjusted her top and stood. She watched Derek tuck Joey in, and then they both silently crept out in the hallway.

Once the door was shut, Penelope turned to Derek, needing to speak, to make this better, now and forever.

He beat her to the punch. "Penelope, we need to talk."

Penelope's heart thundered in her chest, but she nodded bravely and answered, "Of course. Let's go to our room."

They were silent as Penelope turned and started toward their bedroom. She was leading, with Derek standing so close behind her, like a prison guard with a prisoner.

_Dead woman walking!_ she heard in her head and then chastised herself for thinking so dramatically.

Once inside their room, she wandered to the edge of the bed and then turned to look up at him. She knew she looked as guilty and as remorse-filled as she felt. "Derek, I'm sorry."

He'd followed her to where she was standing, so it was a short reach for him to pull her into his arms. He held her tightly, wrapping his arms around her in an enveloping motion. He kissed the top of her head and then rested his cheek on her pate.

She wrapped her arms around his lean waist, buried her nose in the clean, masculine scent of his chest, and held on firmly, simply breathing and relaxing. She didn't feel like she'd relaxed the whole day; somehow, someway, this made the day a whole lot better.

"I'm sorry, too," he said, his voice rumbling in his chest, stroking her along her frazzled nerves. "I'm so damn sorry."

She shook her head. "No, baby. You didn't do anything wrong. It's me."

"Yes, I did."

Intending on protesting, she argued, "But—"

"Hush." He brushed his lips against her hair again. "It takes two, momma. Leave it at that."

She let him hold her for a moment longer and then leaned her head back and looked at him. "How are you at fault?"

He smiled at her. "I got defensive. I fought back. I let us argue for the whole damned day, when all along, I only wanted to do this..."

Leaning forward, he captured her lips in a kiss that was both sweet and hot. It bespoke of the passion that always flared between them, the love that was heated and soothing, gentle and strong. The kiss was everything a kiss should be between two lovers.

It was a delicious vital bond, alive with warmth and energy. She stroked her tongue against his, tasted his scrumptious and familiar flavor, and clung to him, clutching at the firm muscles on his back. When he pulled back, she moaned softly, mourning the loss of his mouth, not wanting that connection broken.

"I love you," he whispered, holding her fiercely again in his embrace, "and I promise never to let my pride stand between us again."

"Derek, I do believe in you," she whispered in reply, her cheek against his chest. "I'm sorry that I let jealousy tear me apart."

She felt him chuckle at that, his chest reverberating with the motion.

"And I never let Lynch get to me?" he teased.

She giggled, too, then and glanced up at him. "God! That's a name from the past!"

"Thank the Lord for that," he said, giving her a cheeky grin.

"He was really never competition, Hot Stuff," she said, patting his chest soothingly.

"Hell, yes, he was," Derek swore swiftly, but his eyes were twinkling. "His name was cursed many times by me."

"Really?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

He arched a brow at her. "You know it was."

Her grin increased. "Yes. But I still like to hear it!"

"You, Mrs. Morgan, are a naughty girl," he admonished gently as he pulled her into his embrace yet again. His words were a purr against the curve of her neck. "I think I need to spank your ass."

"I kinda deserve it, don't I?" she said seriously.

"Yes," he said back, "but like I said, I'm at blame, too."

"I feel so stupid."

"Hush," he said quickly. "You are sexy and brilliant, not stupid. But listen to me." He held her face in his hands. "Scarlett isn't anything to me. She's a coworker, a team mate, and a nice kid."

Penelope scoffed and looked away. She still didn't like her...

"Hey," he said, holding her chin in place. "She's not my wife." He kissed the side of her neck. "She's not my lover." He kissed below her ear. "She's not my best friend." He licked her earlobe softly. "Those words describe my soul mate: you."

She let out a heartfelt groan as a frisson of delight slid down her spine. "I can't believe I gave up the rest of a day in bed with you over this."

Derek scooped her up in his arms. "You owe me. Big time."

As he laid her on the bed, she gave him a sultry look. "Oh, yes, I do."

Derek smiled, a wicked, dirty little grin that made her core throb. "I think I know how you can make it up."

"How is that?" she asked, her breath starting to come a little faster as he pulled his shirt over his head and put his hands on the waistband of his pants, working the button and the zipper.

Once his pants and boxer briefs—what he did to boxer briefs should be outlawed!—were removed, he knelt alongside her. She sat up, and he cupped her cheek, his fingertips like butterfly kisses in their gentleness as they traced along her cheekbone, down to her neck.

And then he was drawing her close to him, into his body, and his mouth came down on hers, possessively, claiming her as his. Her senses were flooded, awash with heat and the spicy aroma of his skin. She was melting everywhere, her core growing wet, dampening her panties. She moaned, feeling dizzy as he removed her shirt and her bra in rapid succession.

There was a tingling brush of cool air against her skin followed by the velvety hot texture of skin-on-skin contact from him. Her blood rushed in her body, thrumming behind her ears, beating intently in every pulse point as he kissed her. His heavy erection rested against her hip, pulsing in time with her own rapid rhythm.

"Derek," she murmured against his mouth as he kissed her leisurely. Leisurely was not what she wanted. She wanted closeness, to join with him, be as one. They'd been so far apart today...she wanted him deeper than he'd ever been in her before.

She wanted him to stroke her heart.

Understanding lit Derek's molten dark chocolate eyes as he drew his hands down to her hips, sliding her skirt and her panties down her legs. He took a moment, staring at the juncture between her thighs with raw hunger in his expression. Slowly, he drew a fingertip through her curls, to her wet folds, brushing in a maddeningly delicate fashion over her sensitive nub, almost as if by accident. She knew better—her husband knew exactly what he was doing, causing her to squirm and drip with her honey.

He leaned forward again to kiss her, teasing her mouth with his lips and tongue, as his finger teased and stroked her opening. As she opened her mouth wider, her legs wider, and her fingertips dug into the flesh of his biceps, he thrust his tongue deeper while he worked his finger inside her. It was heaven and it was hell; it was what she wanted and not nearly enough.

She moaned, arching against him, reaching for more, when he moved his hand away from her and sat back.

"On your knees, Penelope," he ordered, and she complied, his darkly erotic words only adding to her excitement.

He knelt behind her, the flared head of his erection already reaching for its destination between her legs. She arched her back, holding on to their headboard, grinding her derriere against him in a shameless fashion. There was no such thing as shame between lovers...and never between two as hot as they were for each other. He must've been unable to resist the temptation she offered; Derek surged inside her, filling her deeply with one fluid stroke.

"Oh, God," she panted, the air whooshing out of her lungs as he withdrew and plunged back into her even deeper. He repeated the pattern until she could feel the curls at his groin tickling her buttocks. She could feel every inch of him buried deep, their shared pulse beat magnified in the joining. He held still, letting their flesh meld, letting the sensations wash over both of them. Shuddering, he reached his hand in her hair, fisting it, before he steadied himself, leaned forward and kissed between her shoulder blades in a soft, reverent gesture of love.

The moment lasted only a short while as passion flared between them. He stroked one of his hands down her back, caressing her, while the other moved around the front of her body, between her legs.

"Derek!" she cried out as she peaked, her body convulsing and clamping rhythmically, pleasure washing over her from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.

"Right here, baby," he grunted, reaching for her hips in a tight grip and plunging in and out through her contractions. "I'm right here."

Her sweaty hands slipped off the headboard and she fell forward, her hips angled higher and her hands gripping her pillow as he continued thrusting, the slope and pitch causing new reactions, new pleasures she hadn't expected. She was so tired, blissfully exhausted, yet they were building to a new peak. She arched, he tunneled, the sound of their skin slapping together making the scene even more erotic.

"Oh, fuck!" he cried out, and she felt his perfect rhythm stutter, his grip on her hips nearly bruising as he held their connection hard and fast. She felt his pulse of release, and the wet power of it shot her over the edge again. She joined him in blissful fulfillment, considering her debt happily and willingly paid.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews; you folks completely rock...building some groundwork here...

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Monday, the BAU bullpen was buzzing like a hive on a summer's day with heated and slightly panicked whispers.

"You didn't say anything to him?" Prentiss scolded, glaring at Reid. "How could you not say anything about Penelope thinking he was cheating?"

"There wasn't time," Reid answered. "I tried. I offered sound advice to Morgan—which he rejected—and offered support for Garcia—which she also rejected—but I couldn't do anything more than that."

She arched an ironic brow. "You had time to do all that, yet you couldn't slide in the teensy fact to Derek that his marriage was headed for disaster?"

"Don't you think that being over-dramatic?" he said and then shook his head, thinking he'd just reiterated what Morgan had said to him that fateful day.

"I hope I am...but I don't know," she said, unable to hide her worried tone. "PGM sounded pretty miserable in that text."

Reid sighed heavily. "She looked pretty miserable, too."

They stared at each other for just a second, and then Prentiss reached over and held his hand. "Let's just hope for the best."

Reid nodded, and at that moment, Derek Morgan entered via the BAU elevators. He looked like a very happy man—a very happy, undeniably _satisfied_ man. He was even whistling a chipper little tune with his hands in his pockets.

This was not what Spencer had expected, and judging from the expression on Em's face, it wasn't what she'd expected, either.

Derek glanced into the bullpen at the two of them. "What's up with you two?" he asked, smirking with slight amusement. "Did I spill coffee on my shirt or something?" A second later, he glanced down at his shirt.

Before they could answer, David Rossi came in. He glanced at the still-smiling Morgan and grinned himself, stating the obvious.

"Got some last night, hmm?" he asked.

Derek only shot him a grin in response.

"Lucky bastard," Rossi replied with a wink and then continued on toward Hotch's office.

"Morgan," Scarlett said, walking out of Penelope's old lair and over to Derek before he could enter the bullpen. She looked somewhat agitated, perhaps a angry, too. "We need to meet again."

Derek's smile faltered. "Again?"

"Yes," she said, as if that answer was obvious. "I have that surprise I texted you about, along with some other plans that need to be dealt with. You didn't answer my text."

He shook his head. "Sorry. I didn't see the text. Penelope erased it."

Scarlett's huge green eyes widened, and then she scoffed, "Well! That was uncalled for. Why would she do that? Does she do that often? That's inconsiderate, and—"

"It's all right. She told me she did it, and I was okay with that," Derek said crisply, putting the other woman in her place.

"Oh, I...I just didn't know...when to plan things. I hadn't heard, and..."

Derek watched as Scarlett blushed pink with what he assumed to be mortification. Again, he felt guilty for snapping at the girl, when all she was doing was help him plan things. This was a five hundred guest party—bigger than some people's weddings. It wasn't a small affair, and he really was grateful to Scarlett for her planning services.

Bucking back any disappointment he felt, he asked with a smile, "When do you want to meet?"

"Tonight?" she asked, sounding hopeful.

That made him frown. "Tonight, really?"

She huffed. "Derek, it's the final thing we have to do together. The bakers have samples set up for tonight only. They were going to bring them here. That was my surprise I'd texted about—the samples and the location. Of course," she drawled, looking down at her paper, "if you'd rather go to different bakeries all around town, we could, but you'd be away from your family for at least two to three more days."

He really wanted to spend tonight with Penelope. They'd connected, deeply, on all levels, and he wanted to keep that connection going. They'd planned on having dinner as a family. "Must it be tonight?"

Scarlett narrowed her eyes. "Morgan, the party is a month from Saturday. It takes most bakeries at least a month's notice, if not more. If you want the perfect chocolate cake for Penelope—like you said you did—you need to do this tonight."

_Fuck_. He really didn't have a choice.

"Okay, I'll do it," he grumbled, begrudgingly agreeing.

Scarlett grinned at him, her cat-like green eyes flashing. "Hey...after this party planning is done, you have the rest of your life to be home with the very lucky woman you love." She patted his bicep reassuringly.

He smiled back at her. "Thanks. I'd better tell Penelope."

"I'll join the others in the conference room."

As she walked away, he sighed. _Only one more nigh_t, he thought, and then he took out his phone and texted his wife...

* * *

_BG, I have to work late tonight. I'm sorry. I'll call you when I'm done. This is the last time. XOXO HS_

Penelope stared at the text and sighed heavily. It had seemed like they were on the right path last night. After making love, they'd talked. Penelope had said how much she had missed him the last few months and that the kids had missed him, too.

"_I miss you, too," he said. "I miss all of you. It's miserable and lonely there without you."_

_She brushed her hand over the soft curling hair on his lower abdomen, trailing her fingers around his navel. "I just want you home, Derek."_

_He smiled at her, a sad, bittersweet little smile that told her he was as unhappy with current events as she was. "Me, too. Tomorrow night, okay? I'll be home."_

"_Promise?" she asked, pouting prettily in the way that he loved._

"_Baby, I promise," he said. "I know it's almost done. Then I won't have any of these long nights for a long time."_

_She knew she was sulking when she asked, "How do you know? What if Hotch gives you another personal assignment?"_

_For a moment, Derek hesitated, and then he kissed her forehead. "Sweetheart, he won't. I know it."_

Penelope could guarantee that her husband did not want to cancel dinner. She knew how sad he was, how lonely he'd sounded last night. Even his text had seemed melancholy in its own adorable way. It must be breaking his heart to be apart again, working late.

She was pouting to herself, thinking of all this, and then she smiled. He couldn't have dinner with her and the kids tonight...but maybe she could bring dinner to him? Hell, she'd even bring enough for sleazy Scarlett to share, too, just as long as Penelope got to be with her husband.

Smiling to herself, she called Reid on the phone. "Hey, sweet genius? You know you said you'd babysit anytime? Can I take you up on your offer?"


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews!... Surprise! Here come the next chapter... It's a doozy!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Derek stood outside Scarlett's office, waiting for her to finish whatever she was doing. It drove him crazy; the woman was consistently late for every plan they'd ever had. Work had ended a half hour ago, and he wanted Scarlett to hurry up and get everything ready so he could get the hell out of there and home to his wife and kids.

He was really regretting agreeing to her help. Originally, she had been so sweet and kind, offering her assistance. He'd only barely mentioned his wife's surprise fortieth party in passing when she'd piped in that she used to be a wedding planner in her previous life.

"I know millions of caterers, florists, and musicians," she'd squealed in excitement. "I can really help you throw a party she'll never forget."

Derek had agreed, grateful for all the assistance he could get. He loved Penelope. She was so loving and giving, and he wanted her party to be the most extravagant extravaganza she could ever dream of having. Penelope threw outlandish, wonderful parties for friends and family; it was time for her to have her own incredible shindig. Unfortunately, Derek had known he was in way over his head. His usual skill in party planning consisted of calling friends and ordering pizza. His momma and sisters had offered to come up early and help, but he really wanted to let his mom kick back and chill for once when it came to a party. With Scarlett's assistance, this way, they could remain in Chicago and just relax.

Rossi and Hotch had teased him about Scarlett's offer to help...

"_Scarlett is helping?" Rossi asked, smirking. "She's got kind of a crush on you."_

_Derek laughed. "She's just a kid, Rossi. Besides, she is planning my wife's party."_

_Rossi chuckled. "Touche. Point taken."_

_Hotch added with a look. "Although, with her dislike of overtime, she doesn't seem the altruistic type."_

_Derek shrugged. "She hasn't really found a niche. Maybe she's trying to make a good impression? "_

_Dave stood and reached for a cigar. "The only question left: Is she trying to impress us...or impress _you_?"_

At the time, Derek had laughed at that when he'd said it, but over the past two months, Scarlett had become very needy and demanding of his time. She always seemed to make meetings with different entities that seemed to be spur of the moment. Nothing ever was in advance, with planning, so he could work it out with P.

Derek had gone along with Scarlett's plans because he truly did need the help. Five hundred people, his family and friends, Penelope's brothers, relatives from out of the woodwork...they were all coming the Saturday of the party. He was far too close to the date now to back out of any plans or to hire someone else.

"Hey, sorry I kept you waiting," Scarlett said, coming out of her office in her designer duds she always wore. He missed the colorful clothes that Penelope had worn when she'd had that office. She'd exit the room, and it would be like a breath of fresh air and sunshine exited with her.

"That's okay. Can we get going?" he asked, shrugging off his fanciful thinking. He glanced at his watch. "The bakers should be here now, right?"

Scarlett bit her full bottom lip and then gave him a nervous look. "Ummm...actually, I ordered sushi delivery first and scheduled the cakes for seven thirty."

"Seven thirty?" Derek was incredulous. "Scarlett, that's two hours away!"

"I'm sorry, I—"

"I could've run home in that time and had dinner with my family!" he snapped, his scowl blackening.

"I thought we could talk—"

He ran a hand over his face. "Damn it! I broke a promise to Penelope for this."

"Morgan, I'm really, really sorry," Scarlett said, reaching for his arm. Her large green eyes were luminous and filling with tears. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I swear.

"I wanted to surprise you with food since you've been so good to me. You're my only real friend here, the only person who has shown me real friendship," she continued, blinking rapidly, those tears sticking to her lashes. "I value that friendship."

He scrubbed a hand over his face in frustration and then sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

_One last dinner. One last dinner and I'm done._

"That's okay," he said with a smile when he finally opened his eyes again. "I appreciate the gesture."

She began to smile, and one tear clung to her lashes. She wiped it away. "If you need to cancel..."

"No. It's okay," he said quickly before he changed his mind. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"I can forgive you anything, handsome."

A warning bell went off in Derek's head. The past weekend had put him on high alert. He cringed at the use of the nickname. He knew Penelope didn't like her calling him that, and neither did he.

He was intent on delivering a set down, when Scarlett glanced at her watch.

"Oh, we should go. Sushi delivery is coming soon, and the caterers are going to meet us later in the commissary, so let's eat there."

"Lead on," Derek said.

The two of them stepped away and headed for the front desk.

* * *

Arriving on the BAU floor carrying a picnic basket with chicken, potato salad, and a homemade chocolate cake, Penelope looked around and didn't see Derek anywhere. His office was dark, as was Scarlett's. She frowned, wondering where he was.

The slightest tinge of panic rolled through her, but she dismissed it. She hadn't called him to tell him she was coming, and she should've. That way he'd be there when she—

_But he's supposed to be working_, the devil on her shoulder said, prodding her with a pitchfork. _Why is he not in his office if he's supposed to be working?_

"I'm not going to let this get to me," she said to herself as she headed toward the elevator. "I'm going to believe in Derek and in our love."

She starting thinking. Maybe he'd gone to the commissary to the vending machines for something to eat. She should catch him there; her basket was much better than a five-day-old tuna sandwich!

Pushing the elevator button, she smiled to herself...and hoped she was thinking right.

* * *

When Scarlett and Derek reached the first floor, the delivery person was already waiting for them at the front desk. Morgan reached for his wallet, but Scarlett halted him.

"Oh no," she insisted. "It's on me this time."

"You're the one helping me; I should pay," he said seriously. Wedding planning services would've cost him a lot more than a few inconvenient dinners.

Scarlett giggled and then leaned into his arm. "You are so sweetly old-fashioned. It's okay to let a girl pay once in a while."

A warning bell went off in his head again. She was talking like this was a date, and this most definitely wasn't a date!

Deciding he needed to make it clear that this was fee-for-service, he handed the delivery person a couple of twenties before she could give a card and then said to her, "Since you won't let me pay you for your services, I can at least buy you dinner."

She grinned wickedly at him, her eyes dancing mischievously. "Hmm...when I decide on what I really want for payment, I'll let you know."

Derek frowned at her. "Scarlett-"

She giggled, interrupting him. "I'm _teasing_. Come on." She took the top bag and walked into the commissary on the first floor with her ultra high heels.

Derek sat across from her and removed his bento tray and miso soup. He really loved Japanese food, in particular sushi. Penelope had introduced him to California rolls years ago, telling him he hadn't lived because he hadn't had sushi—especially her hometown sushi...

"_It's raw fish, baby," he grumbled, looking at the __caviar-covered__ roll._

"_Trust me, sweet cheeks," she said, popping the piece in her mouth. "You'll love it."_

_She was right. He loved the fresh, distinctive flavors that burst in his mouth. He closed his eyes, savoring the salty of the caviar and the sweet of the sake in the rice. And then he opened his eyes and saw the look of pleased triumph on Penelope's gorgeous face._

"_It's all right," he teased, trying to hide a smile._

"_It's wonderful and you know it," she said, taking a sip of her miso broth. "Now __you've__ learned your lesson."_

"_What's that?" he asked._

_She leaned closer and whispered conspiratorially, "Never doubt a goddess..."_

Every time he had sushi, he thought of her and how she'd looked that night. She'd worn a geisha robe and her hair had been done long and straight. They hadn't even begun dating yet—it had been a friendship moment—yet it was indelible in his mind, as fresh as if it had happened yesterday. All moments with his Baby Girl were like that for him: alive and real.

"Morgan?"

Derek didn't realize he was daydreaming until he'd heard Scarlett's voice. He finished assembling his tray and got out his wasabi and ginger.

They ate quietly together, chatting about their past lives for a while. Scarlett was easy conversation; she reminded him of many of the brainless dates he'd had before he went out with Penelope. Garcia had changed all that for him. He'd found himself steering far and wide away from women like Scarlett, on a steady course to Penelope instead. They'd bored him; he'd had too much of her type—women who were empty shells concerned with nothing more important than hair, makeup, and getting laid.

Scarlett was boring him at the moment, and he found himself wishing seriously that he could go home. He needed a breather. Meaning to excuse himself, he glanced at his watch and then said, "Scarlett, if you don't mind—"

"Derek, do you ever get lonely?"

He frowned and stared at her. "What was that?"

She looked at him with teary eyes. "Lonely, Morgan. Do you ever get lonely?"

That warning bell rang again in his head. "Scarlett, I don't think I'm the right person to answer that."

"Please, Derek."

He saw the sad look on Scarlett's face and sighed internally. She needed good advice, and he'd give it. "In this job, we all get lonely sometimes. We are taken away from our families, sent God knows where for God knows how long. It's part of being in the FBI."

"What do you do when you hunger for companionship?" she asked.

_I call my __wife; she__ flirts with me and brings me back to life_, he thought, but he knew that wouldn't work for someone Scarlett's age.

"I don't know," he said, shrugging. "When I was your age, I played the field, hung out with friends, visited my family. Things like that."

"I'm so lonely! I...I haven't made friends here, and my family is in upstate New York. I...I'm...so lonely!" She brought her hands up to her face and began to cry.

Damn, Derek felt terrible. He knew she wasn't completely innocent—she was too flirtatious for her own good—but he didn't want to see her cry. Before he'd met Penelope and had his kids, tears moved him a lot less than they used to. Now, he was a bit softer, more caring. He tried to see Scarlett as just a poor lonely, misguided kid who truly needed a friend instead of a wasp.

When he began, his voice was soothing, gentle. "You know, Scarlett...maybe asking Reid or Seaver what they do, how they meet people, is a good idea? I'm a lot older than you, so my choices are different."

"They don't like me like you do," she said quickly, looking up at him with red eyes.

He patted her shoulder, like he would Sasha if she were crying. "Of course they do. They just don't know you yet."

"No," she sniffled. "They hate me."

"They don't," he said encouragingly. "It takes time for any newbie in the BAU to get accepted into the fold. Just give them that time to get to know you. They'll like you."

"Like you do?" she asked, her voice sounding so young and vulnerable.

He smiled. "Like I do."

"Derek," she whispered, still looking him in the eyes.

"Yes?"

"Will you hold me?"

That warning bell that he'd silenced in his head sounded like a siren now.

"Just a hug," she said, moving closer. "I need a hug."

"I don't think—"

Before he could say another word, Scarlett launched herself at him,threw her arms around his neck, and plastered her mouth against his.

* * *

After being unable to find Derek, Penelope exited the elevator and started toward the commissary. There were so many different rooms and vending areas; she hoped she'd chosen the right one.

As she turned the corner, she looked in the room...and stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw. Her heart clenched in her chest, while at the same time, her jaw hit the floor.

And then she saw red.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! I couldn't keep you guys hanging, so here we go! Another chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

The kiss lasted all of six seconds. Derek reached behind his neck, pried Scarlett's death-grip hands off him, and angrily flung her away from him. She stumbled on her three-inch heels and nearly fell against a commissary table before righting herself.

"Are you insane?" he hissed incredulously, running a hand over his mouth in an attempt to remove the feel of that woman's mouth from his. "I'm a married man!"

Scarlett wiped a smear of her lipstick from the side of her mouth and then smiled at him triumphantly. "Since when does that matter?"

"Always!"

She waved a hand of dismissal. "It was good, handsome; you know it."

Derek gave a nasty chuckle of disbelief. "Lady, we are on completely opposite planets if you think that was a good kiss."

"It was!" she snapped. "Don't belittle what's between us!"

This woman was a piece of work! He couldn't have been more wrong about her. Didn't the FBI do personality testing before they hired people anymore? She would've come up psycho if they had!

"I am falling for you," she said sadly, her big eyes glistening with tears again. "Don't you understand that?"

"Scarlett," he said, trying to reason with her like he would a rogue Unsub. "I understand you feel that way, but I am in love with my wife."

"You want me, Derek," she said, taking a step closer to him. "You know you do."

"No," he said firmly. "I don't."

She shook her head, her lips pressing to a thin line in anger. "Stop lying. You want me."

"I was trying to be your friend."

"All the compliments, spending all this time with me...calling me Fancy and such."

_Christ, _Derek thought, running his hand over his face. He called everyone nicknames—Reid, Prentiss, Hotch, everyone—it was part of what he and the boys in the gang did back in Chicago all the time. The only person he'd even given lover-like nicknames to was his wife. He'd never thought anyone would misconstrue friendly names that badly.

He backed up as she continued approaching, not wanting to be in the same area—hell, the same zip code!—as Scarlett.

"Derek...we are meant to be, handsome," she said, reaching for him. "Just accept destiny, and—"

"Destiny, my ass," Penelope said, walking around the corner. She plopped her picnic basket on the table, reached for Scarlett's arm—digging her fingers in until the other woman yelped—and yanked her away from Derek.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" Scarlett yelled, rubbing her arm.

"His _wife_, you idiot!" Garcia snapped back, her brown eyes snapping fire at Scarlett. It was obvious she had a lot she needed to say to this bitch!

"You bruised me!" Scarlett whined.

"Oh, you deserve a lot worse than that!" Penelope said with a mirthless chuckle. "My husband was nice enough to give you sincere friendship, and you turn it around and try to make a play at him?"

"He wanted me! He made plays at me!" she squeaked desperately.

"Oh, bull!" Penelope roared, silencing Scarlett instantly. "I heard what Derek said—" she paused and smiled over at Derek, and then directed her narrowed eyes back at Scarlett "—but even if I hadn't, I know him and I know what he wants." Placing her hands on her hips, she stared at the other woman from head to toe and then sneered, "You ain't what he's Jonesing for."

Derek's lips quirked with laughter. He was so proud of Penelope, yet he didn't dare laugh right now!

Scarlett narrowed her eyes at Penelope. "Really?"

"Yeah," she said, her hands still on her curvy hips, daring Scarlett to comment further.

Scarlett's lips pinched, she snarled, and then she turned her fury at Derek. "You know...I offered you more than this cow could ever give you!"

"Watch your mouth!" Derek snapped, ready to defend Penelope, but she stopped him, with a look that said, _I got this_.

"Listen up, because I am only going to say this once. Get it through your thick, over hairsprayed head, you little _heifer_," Penelope replied saucily, the last word far more of an insult than the one Scarlett had issued. "Whatever you got..._MY_ husband doesn't want. He's mine." Penelope pointed her thumb at herself and repeated, "_Mine_."

For a moment, Scarlett simply stared at Penelope, like the wounded spoiled brat that she was. Big tears—not glistening little ones like Derek had seen before, but big, ugly tears—rose in her eyes, and she brushed them away violently.

"All I heard for the past year was Garcia this and Garcia that, from the entire team!" she cried out, flustered and upset. "I got so sick of hearing her fucking name, over and over. 'Garcia did it this way.' 'Garcia could fix that.' No matter what great thing I did, it was never up to Garcia's standards."

She looked back at Penelope, both hurt and venom dripping from her expression. "I hated you and I didn't even know you."

Penelope glared at Scarlett. "That may be, but it still isn't a reason to try to break up my marriage."

"What marriage?" Scarlett laughed. "The tech pool told me about you, about you and Derek and your so-called relationship. Every one of them thought it would never last. Relationships like yours—two very opposite people—just don't work."

"It's been working for years, and will continue to work for the rest of our lives." Derek put his arms around Penelope and kissed the top of her head in a show of love and unending support. "I'm the luckiest man alive."

Scarlett flinched and then straightened her too-tight dress. She reached for her purse and headed toward the door.

Before she left, she turned. "By the way, Lucky," she sneered. "Good luck with that s_urprise fortieth birthday party_ you had me help you with. I'm calling all my friends and canceling everything I did for you."

After the sound of her shoes left the commissary, Penelope grinned up at him.

"Thank goodness," Penelope said with a sigh. "Witchy Poo is history."

Derek wanted to explain everything, to tell her what he was feeling and what was happening. "Baby, I—"

She turned in his arms. "Hush, sweetheart. I heard everything, and even if I hadn't, I'd still believe in you."

He leaned down and kissed her softly, but lingeringly. When he pulled away, he held her, whispering, "Thank you."

"Eww," she teased, her eyes twinkling. "Scarlett germs."

He grinned back at her, at ease in her presence, and teased, "Got any Listerine in that picnic basket?"

"No, Baby Boy," she said. "Just dinner."

"Mmm," he said, looking over at the basket, interested in the contents. "What did you bring?"

"You just had Japanese," she said in exasperation, gesturing to all the empty trays and cartons lying on the table.

"Asian food goes right through me," he replied seriously. "I'm always hungry half an hour later."

She giggled and wrapped her arm around his waist as they made it to the basket. While he was digging through it, she said, "Tell me about that surprise fortieth she mentioned..."

Derek stopped digging and glanced up at her. "You did hear that, huh?"

She nodded sadly. "Kinda hard not to when it was the _coup de grace_ of the enemy."

He sighed. "Scarlett was a wedding planner in her past life. She knew a lot of people, so she was helping me so I could throw you the party you deserve...like mine was in Chicago. Only this time, it's bigger, with your family included, too."

"Oh, honey!" she cried, her eyes welling up with tears. "That is so sweet."

Penelope's tears were beautiful, perfect, genuine. How could he have ever been moved by crocodile tears like Scarlett had?

"I wanted to surprise you," he said softly, folding her in his arms again. "You've always wanted a surprise party."

"That's why you had all the secrets and such," she said, putting two and two together. She arched a brow at her. "Obsessional crimes?"

"A half lie," he said seriously. "My obsession is you."

"Oh, sweetheart," she said, kissing him again. "It's a wonderful surprise. I love it."

"Well, the surprise is ruined now," he said, unable to hold back his disappointment. He sat down in a dejected heap. "As is the party itself."

"Nonsense," she said as she began to smile.

He arched a brow at her and began to smile too. "What's going on in that devilish mind of yours, angel mine?"

She stood by his side. "I have a plan."

He tugged her into his lap. "What's that?"

"Simple. You, _mon cher amour,_ hand me your receipts and the names of the companies you're dealing with...and I will monitor if the Wicked Bitch of the West tries to change anything," she explained. "If she does, then I, Garcia Goodwitch, will just change it back."

"Baby," he said, "you can't do that."

"Yes, I can," she said, rolling her eyes at him with a scoff. "In a hacker battle, I'd mop her scrawny butt all over the floor."

Derek laughed. "Not that. I know you're ten times the computer goddess she is."

"She _wishes_ she was a computer goddess," Penelope quipped, and then added, "Then what's the problem?"

"I can't let you plan your own party."

"I'm not," she said, kissing his cheek before standing up. "You planned it; I'm just making sure it goes off without a hitch."

She was humming, opening her picnic basket and unloading items.

Derek knew when he was happily defeated. Smiling, he said, "What's for dessert?"

"Chocolate cake," she said proudly. "I just made it."

At the same moment, several people came through the commissary doors, holding elegant-looking boxes.

"Who are they, and what are they carrying?" she asked.

"Bakers." Derek grinned crookedly. "With chocolate cakes."

Penelope began to pout. "So much for my cake."

Derek lifted her hand and kissed her fingertips. "Don't worry...we'll eat the best one first."

A radiant smile beamed over her face as she lifted out her chocolate cake and began to cut a slice for them to share.

* * *

AN2: How's that? Better? ;)


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Thanks for the reviews...Now...It's time to party!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"T-Bone!"

"Leo!"

Penelope watched as her husband greeted his best friend with their long-favored, secret handshake, ending with a ridiculous chest bump, testing their strength, that nearly knocked both men onto their backsides. It was the most idiotic thing for grown men to perform.

"Boys will be boys," Fran quipped, coming to stand near Penelope. She was still rocking her lovely red hair and trim figure, even at near seventy. She reached for Joey, who immediately went to his grandma's arms.

"No matter how old they get," Andrea said with a quirk of her lips. Andrea looked as business-like as always, but happy.

For no apparent reason at all, both men started attempting to put each other in headlocks...

"Amen to that!" Penelope said with a shake of her head, and they all started laughing.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Desiree asked, coming up to the group. After nearly two years of fertility treatment, she and Ron were expecting their second baby. She glowed with her pregnancy and looked so very happy.

"Having a blast," Penelope answered honestly, giving her sister-in-law a hug. "You look great, Des."

Desiree beamed. "I loved being pregnant with Molly. It's the same with little Reilly here."

Even though it was unpopular to say, Penelope had been the opposite when she was pregnant. She hadn't really had easy pregnancies—she'd been pea green with nausea and bloated from too much water a great amount of the time, but she had terrific children, so it had been worth it.

"What a fabulous spread!" Aunt Pat said, looking around in wonder. "I can't believe Derek did all this!"

She had to hand it to her husband: Derek had left no detail undone. He'd rented the party room of a massive hotel just outside of Quantico. The party was a general island theme, with a hot calypso band, lots of flowers, string lights with paper lanterns, and delicious food, including a whole roasted pig done island-style in banana leaves.

The amazing thing was, it really _was_ all Derek's doing. When she checked the sites to see what Scarlett had and hadn't done, Scarlett had only secured bakeries and had booked this hotel. The rest had been in limbo. Refusing to let her help for her own day, Derek had called each company and explained his plight. Amazingly, they'd been able to work him in, scheduling and moving things around. Not so amazingly, they'd also heard of Scarlett—and the terrible jobs she'd done as a wedding planner—and had been used to her ways. That had earned Derek much-needed sympathy votes and assistance.

"This is excellent!" Mercedes' wife gushed, holding a pork sandwich. Vickie was the newest member of their group. She was a dental assistant that worked for Mercedes, and love had flourished under the fluorescent office lights. "All the food here is incredible."

"Don't forget the booze," Sarah added, holding up a daiquiri, complete with fruit garnish and a small umbrella.

"Don't rub it in!" Desiree teased, touching her tummy.

"We really need to do this more often," Martina said. She and Chops had brought their two-year-old twin daughters with them to the party.

"We do," Sarah replied earnestly. "We all get together at Christmastime, but we never do it during the summer unless it's a big affair."

"Aw, jeez! Not more trips, Mom," Jacob complained, scowling darkly. The adorable little boy at Derek's fortieth was now a fourteen-year-old who could be a surly teenager when the wind blew the right way.

"Jake, it's good for you to get out," Sarah chastised. She worried about him. Unlike his Uncle Derek, he didn't trend toward the Morgan athleticism. Instead, he was a gamer who wore long hair and shirts and shorts.

"Aunt Penelope?" Cindy Garcia asked, coming up behind them. She was Penelope's brother Juan's youngest daughter, a stunning brunette who also happened to be fourteen. "Can I go in the pool? Dad said I should ask you."

Penelope quickly put two and two together...and then worked on putting _two together_. She smiled at Cindy. "Sure, as long as you don't go in by yourself. After all the party food, you could get a cramp. It's good to have a buddy system, just in case."

"I'll go with her," Jacob interjected quickly. He gave a shy smile and brushed his shaggy curls back from his handsome face. "Hi, I'm Jake."

Cindy blushed and smiled at him. "I like that name."

The two kids didn't even bother to say goodbye before they started walking away.

Desiree started to giggle once they were out of earshot. "Oh ho! I see romance blooming."

"Hush your mouth, Des," Sarah scolded, but teasingly. "I'm not ready for my baby to date."

Fran smiled and winked at Penelope. "Penelope, could we have another Morgan/Garcia match in the making?"

Penelope smiled. She sure hoped so... There was truly nothing better in the world.

* * *

"Damn, Leo, you're getting old!" Monster teased, shaking his head in disbelief. "You're what? Pushing fifty now?"

Derek frowned, took a sip of his beer, and then retorted, "How is it every time we're together, you people are giving me hell about my age?"

Gravy shrugged. "You're oldest. Suck it up and deal."

"Hey," D said with a wicked grin. "You all are catching up mighty quickly..."

T-Bone laughed. "Ain't that the truth."

"Speak for yourselves," Monster retorted quickly. "I got a few good years left in me yet."

The youngest of them all, Monster felt he needed to rub it in whenever he could. Derek figured he had to wait for privileges in the group, so it was only natural he'd take props when he could.

"Hey." Chops pointed over in the corner where the ladies were standing, including his wife Denisha. "See all them foxy women over there? Not too shabby for old men."

"Hell, yes," T-Bone remarked, puffing out his chest.

"We done good, boys," Mercedes added.

"Yes, we did," Derek said, looking over at his own radiant wife.

She looked incredibly beautiful today, happily surrounded by her family and friends. Her fitted red sundress, high-heeled sandals, and glittery gold jewelry only added to her sexy appeal. He grinned to himself; he wanted to make those bangles shake later.

There was no doubt about it: forty looked fabulous on her.

"To our wives," he remarked, raising his Heineken. "Cheers."

The men all tapped their bottles before taking a swig.

* * *

As guest of honor, Penelope cut the first slice of chocolate cake and then shared it with Joey, who ate the lion's share of the piece. She was taking her second bite when she heard a voice.

"Finally, you're free from the crowds."

Penelope looked up to see Hotch arriving at the table. She grinned at him. "Hi, boss man."

Hotch leaned down, kissed her cheek, and then took a seat by her. "Happy birthday, Penelope."

He and his new wife, Sharon, had been sitting with the rest of the BAU team, obviously having a wonderful time. At that moment, Reid and Lisa were doing the limbo, Roy and Prentiss were eating cake with JJ and Will, Rossi was dancing with Fran Morgan, and Seaver and her girlfriend Nina were still having their dinner and chatting with Sharon. Even Strauss had made an appearance earlier with a date.

The whole team was there...sans Scarlett.

"I wanted to let you know," he began, "I received a resignation letter from Scarlett."

Penelope wasn't surprised to hear that, especially since she knew that Derek had informed Hotch of Scarlett's misdoings.

"I hope this doesn't make me a terrible person," she said after a moment's thought. "I know I should say I am sorry she is leaving—sorry you have to replace her and all that—but I'm not."

She looked away, feeling a little ashamed of herself, until she heard Hotch's reply.

"I'm not, either."

She glanced back quickly at him. "What?"

"She couldn't replace you, Penelope," he said. "We all really missed you."

"I know," she said sincerely. "I missed you guys, too."

"You deserved your time off. I can respect and appreciate that as a parent myself," Hotch stated. "However, it hasn't been the same at the BAU." He gave her a slight, very Hotch-like smile. "We can't do it without you."

That warmed her heart and brought tears to her eyes. "I can't do it without you guys, either."

"You had mentioned earlier that you maybe wanted to come back to the team, full-time, if there was a position available when Joey was one," Hotch said, looking at the cherubic toddler with affection. "Penelope—"

Penelope smiled to herself and then decided to make this easy on him, interrupting his plea. "You have one more month to wait, boss man, and then I'll be back to work as usual, ready to rock without a Glock."

He arched a brow, but his eyes were smiling. "It's your birthday; you're supposed to get gifts, not give them, Garcia."

"It is a gift," she answered honestly. "My gift to me."

Hotch began to grin, a true beaming smile that no one else could quite replicate. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks, Penelope."

She patted his hand and winked. "Go to your bride... She looks restless."

Glancing over at Sharon, he continued to smile. "That she does."

"Have fun," she teased, waving at Sharon as Hotch hurried away.

Penelope thought about the party as she started to wipe her youngest son's mouth and fingers. It was an incredible event, one she would never forget. She was surrounded by her friends and family, she was going back to her job at the BAU...

Nothing could make the day any better.

"Can we take Joey now?" her ten-year-old niece, Molly, said, standing next to Jack Hotchner, who was now eleven. Both of them had eager looks on their faces. Molly had bragged earlier to her new friend from Quantico about having taken babysitting classes.

"Here you go," she said, handing the baby over.

"Excuse me, kids," Derek said, coming up to where she was sitting. He extended his hand toward Penelope, a slow, sensual grin on his handsome face. "Baby Girl...I think they're playing our song."

She took her husband's hand and was led to the dance floor and folded into his strong arms.

Scratch that earlier thought... The day and the night still had infinite possibilities!


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Thanks for the reviews, everyone!... I thought we needed a little more with guests at the party...Ps. I love this chapter. I just plain ol' love it. I don't know if it is wrong to love your own chapter, but I do!...Hope you do, too!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"Finally, I have you in my arms," Derek murmured, his cheek pressed against his wife's, holding her close in a delicious slow dance. It was the first moment he'd had to spend alone with Penelope since her birthday extravaganza began.

He loved dancing with her. The soft curves of her luscious body melded with the hard planes of his own, and they became one on the dance floor. It was the closest thing to making love that was publicly acceptable.

Alas, it was not meant to last, their moment alone. Not yet. Derek felt a tap on his shoulder, along with the deep voice of Eugene Garcia—Penelope's oldest brother—interrupting them.

"May I cut in?" he asked.

Derek smiled at his brother-in-law and then stepped aside so Penelope could see him. "Be my guest."

"Genie!" Penelope cried, launching herself into her brother's arms.

"Pickles!" Eugene said, hugging Penelope back in a bear hug. He gave her an indulgent smile. "I'm sorry I was late—I had an emergency c-section that wouldn't wait."

"Oh, wow," she said, whistling low. "That is a good reason."

"If it makes you feel better, I told her if the baby was a girl, she should be named Penelope..."

Penelope giggled. "That's terrible."

"Eh, didn't matter," Gene replied with a shrug. "Baby Milton is a boy."

"Milton?" Derek added, wrinkling his nose. Penelope was a far better name.

"How's this big guy treating you, Pickles?" Gene asked, pointing over at Derek. "Do I need to rough him up?"

"He's been very good, Gene," she answered quickly, suppressing a smile. "No need for fisticuffs."

He nodded over at Derek with a wink. "Good to know."

"Yes, sir," Derek replied, a grin fighting to escape his lips, too.

Dr. Garcia was about his sister's height, with thick coke-bottle glasses and a physique that showed a decided lack of physical fitness. There was no chance on Earth he could ever take Derek in a fight, but both Derek and Penelope gave him the respect the oldest brother deserved. Besides, his concern for Penelope was real, as he loved her, too, even if he only got to see her yearly.

"Are Juan, Peter, and Carlos here?" Gene asked, referring to his three brothers. They all were Penelope's stepbrothers. She'd explained to Derek that when her family was growing up, they were kind of a lopsided Brady Bunch, with four boys, one girl. She was the youngest by far—over seven years—in curls, just like Cindy Brady.

"They're all here, amazingly," Penelope replied. Her brothers were all very busy businessmen in the San Fran area. She was the only one that had moved out of state. Then again, if she hadn't gotten into trouble hacking where she shouldn't have hacked, she'd probably still be in California, too!

They continued to chat, with Peter joining in the conversation, and then Carlos, and when Juan finally came over, the four Garcia brothers did what they did best—teased Derek and made Penelope blush. They started in an innocuous fashion, like they always did, talking about their families, when suddenly, the conversation shifted.

"Hey, enough about my kids. I hear another baby may be on the way for Pickles," Carlos drawled, winking over at Penelope.

"Oh, please. Joey's not even one!" Penelope tossed in, trying to appear nonchalant...but failing miserably. Her brothers knew how to get her goat, and Derek thought it was adorable. He had sisters of his own, after all!

"How many is that for them?" Juan asked jokingly, scratching his bearded chin. "Number eight?"

"Seven or somethin'," Carlos added, and then winked at the other brothers so that P couldn't see it. "I think."

"I've only got three!" Penelope argued, her cheeks turning pink.

"That's all? I thought you were going to do one a year. How long you been married, Pickles?" Peter asked. "Five...six years?"

"Six," Derek helpfully answered for his floundering wife.

Peter shook his head at Derek. "I'm disappointed in you, man."

Derek shrugged, refusing to let them rile him. "Hey...I'm trying."

"Derek!" Penelope gasped, slapping at his arm, her cheeks flaming red now. "Don't talk like that. They're my brothers!"

"He is, boys," Gene teased, ignoring poor P. "You should've seen those two dancing when I walked up!"

"Lucky you two are married, or I'd have to call you out," Carlos added. He was another rather diminutive Garcia man. "That's my kid sister you're dancin' with."

"Hell, yes," the other three chimed in, which simply made Derek laugh.

"Oh, sweet circuits, you four are terrible," Penelope huffed, rolling her eyes at them. "I'm going to get a drink."

"I'll get it for you...Pickles," Derek teased, leaning in and kissing his wife's endearingly red cheek.

At the moment, she might have seemed frustrated, but deep down, he knew the affection her brothers were showing her made her day. She'd had some moments when she'd been distant with them, in particular right after she'd been arrested for hacking, but being near them now reminded her of her parents and how much they all loved them. Derek completely understood. It was similar for him, with his family and his dad.

As he made it up to the bar, Reid was also there, getting drinks.

"Hey, Morgan," he said with a smile. "Great party."

Derek returned the smile with a relieved one of his own. "Thanks, man. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to pull it off after what happened with Scarlett."

Reid took a sip of the beer he picked up from the counter and then pulled a face. "Ah...Miss Foster. A sad page in the BAU has been closed."

"Thank the Lord," Derek replied, shaking his head. "Damn, kid. I still feel stupid for not seeing her for what she was."

"Don't feel bad, Morgan," Reid replied. "I didn't see her as anything more than a harmless flirt, either. A stuck-up, lazy harmless flirt, but..."

Derek snickered and then noticed Reid's other drink: bottled water. "Lisa the designated driver tonight?"

"You could say that."

Reid hesitated for only a second—his blink was off—but Derek knew that wasn't the full answer. Being a father, it dawned on Derek then exactly what the issue was.

"Hot damn, kid," he said, beaming and clapping Reid on the shoulder. "Congratulations!"

"Pipe down over there!" he said, looking left and right to make sure no one else was looking.

Derek's grin was unceasing. "I'm right though, ain't I? Pretty Boy's gonna be a Pretty Daddy."

Reid flushed, both his ears and his cheeks turning red. "Yes."

"I knew it!"

"But we're not announcing anything tonight," Reid warned. "It's Penelope's night. Besides, we have a detour in Vegas to see my mother—" he paused with a wry grin "—and perhaps a chapel with Elvis..."

Derek pulled a face. "That's tacky, Reid."

Reid shook his head adamantly. "Not to Lisa. She's _Lisa Marie_ Robertson; she grew up a huge Elvis fan. This will make her happy."

"What about you?" Derek asked softly. "What makes you happy?"

Reid glanced over where Lisa was sitting, talking to Prentiss, JJ, and Seaver, and his smile was soft. "I just want her to be happy. That's what makes me happy."

Derek shook Reid's hand. "You're going to have one kick-ass marriage, and you're going to make a great father, Reid."

"Thanks," Reid answered, squeezing Derek's hand and meeting his eyes so he couldn't lose the meaning. "I learned from one of the best."

A lump of emotion rose in Derek's throat, and he swallowed it down. He looped his arm around Spencer's shoulders. "Come on, kid. Let's go give Prentiss hell."

"Sounds good," Reid replied, looping his arm around Derek's shoulder, too.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews!...You know, I had a PM, asking for Reid and Lisa's story, and I'm kinda tempted to do it...

* * *

**Chapter 21**

It was midnight and yet the party was still going strong. The very young and the very old had gone up to their rooms in the hotel, already retiring for the evening. Grandma Fran had insisted on taking all three of her Quantico grandchildren for the night to free her son and the "Birthday Girl", as she'd called Penelope all night. The kids, who knew how well they would get spoiled by her, had run in glee to be with their Nana.

So finally—FINALLY!—all interruptions were gone, and Penelope got to sway in Derek's arms, rocking back and forth, her cheek pressed into his shoulder. Standing there with him holding her, she easily let the rest of the world disappear. She could hear the steady beat of his heart; it mimicked her own rhythm. It always happened that way, dancing with her husband—they were in perfect synchrony.

"Did you have a great day, baby?" he murmured while he massaged the small of her back with his hands. After three kids, wearing four inch heels all day made her low back ache, and D knew just what to do to make her purr.

"I had wonderful day," she answered, squeezing him tighter around his waist. "It was incredible."

"I'm glad." He tipped her chin with his hand so she would look up at him. "An incredible woman deserves an incredible party."

Penelope's heart began to speed up as he caught her gaze with his, the heated and intense expression in his eyes so readable. She'd seen that look so many times before; he wanted her, alone and naked, like she wanted him. That was one of the many beauties of their relationship: pure and mutual need that wordlessly flowed between them.

"We make a perfect pair." She looped her arms around his neck and rubbed herself against him in a slow, full body caress that was inconspicuous enough not to draw too much attention to what she was doing. "You're pretty incredible yourself, Hot Stuff."

"Let's get the hell out of here," he growled, leaning down to take a slight nip of the side of her neck with his straight, white teeth.

She purred, a shiver of desire rolling through her veins. She gave him a half grin, arching her brows above her glasses. "I'll tell everyone goodbye; you get the minivan from the valet."

"That won't be necessary," he said. "Come with me."

The expression he wore on his face was cryptic, and promised something very, very good. "What have you done, Hot Stuff?"

Before he answered, Derek dragged her to the stage, pulling her up in front of the band, and they stopped playing.

He borrowed a microphone, and then kissed her hand. "Speech, Momma."

Penelope began to blush prettily as she took the microphone. "Friends and family...I cannot express how grateful I am to all of you for being here to show your love and support for me. It is recognized, computed, and graciously accepted by this tech goddess. Thank you, and I love you, too!"

The crowd clapped and cheered, and Derek took the microphone back. "Penelope and I would like to thank everyone for coming and making this night a wonderful success. We are taking our leave from you, so I can give her much deserved birthday spankings... in private."

Derek grinned and wiggled his mobile brows at her while the crowd chuckled and cheered.

Penelope colored a bright red in mortification. "I am so glad your mother wasn't in the room," she hissed under her breath, but it lacked any real venom. Everyone in that room knew how lovey-dovey the two of them were!

He reached for her wrist and lead her off the stage, pausing at the last step, before he arched a questioning brow at her. "Do you _really_ think Momma would be against my plans?"

That caused an even brighter eruption of color. He was right; Fran would've completely condoned his actions.

The band began a rendition of _For He's a Jolly Good Fellow_, and the crowd sang along, substituting She for He, of course.

"Your carriage awaits," Derek said, and before she could question, he scooped her up in his arms to the whoops and wolf whistles of his gang, not to mention the cheers of the BAU team and their families.

"Oh, God!" she cried, absolutely mortified, but secretly happy.

Well, maybe not so secret...she knew she looked very, very pleased!

He grinned at her, kissed her red cheek, and said, "Enjoy it, baby; you only turn forty once."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, but anyone could see her dancing eyes as he left the room with long, ground eating strides.

"Where are we going?" she asked, confused, as Derek turned the opposite direction once they reached the grand hallway. "The valet is the other way."

"One more birthday surprise, angel," he said with a grin, sliding her down his body. "Reach into my pocket."

"Oooh, my pleasure," she teased, looking up at him through her lashes.

As she fished in his pocket, he said, "Before you ask...yes, I'm happy to see you."

Giggling, she slid her hand away from what she'd not-so-innocently bumped, moved more towards the back of his pocket, and then extracted a key card. She gave him a confused look.

"That's for the penthouse suite."

She gasped, knowing those suites—complete with steam room and jacuzzi tub—were very expensive.

"Derek...we can't," she protested mildly.

"Yes, we can...and we get to meet with everyone in the morning for continental breakfast, so you can say proper goodbyes, too."

She was going to protest again, but then she thought about what he said. She did only turn forty once.

Leaning against his side, she smiled and said, "Lead on, my fair prince."

* * *

Once they reached the elevator, Derek escorted her inside, only to keep advancing on her, backing her against the wall. She reached the metal hand hold on the back mirrored wall and stood in front of him, her cheeks flushed and her full lips parted in surprise. He loved surprising her; she was sensual and free, showing every emotion to the fullest.

He placed his hand on the wall near her head, leaning in close to her, breathing in her sweet scent, floral and fruity. "Was I remiss, Baby Girl?"

She leaned her head back, smiling seductively at him, his little kitten ready to be stroked. "How so?"

"Did I forget to tell you how fucking hot you were tonight?" He stared at her delicious red lips for a long time before his met her dark blue eyes. "So gorgeous in your red sundress and your high red fuck me heels."

"Tell me more," she replied, looping her arms around his neck.

"Struttin' around, so sassy and perfect," he answered, kissing the side of her neck. "Wiggling that ass...teasing me."

"That was in your imagination," she responded, winking at him.

"Oh, no," he said, bringing his other hand up to touch that luscious mouth of hers. He trailed his thumb over her bottom lip, and felt a flash of heat when she gave him a sweet little lick. "I saw your little winks and wiggles, Baby Girl. I know when I am being played with...and tortured."

She smiled seductively at him, sucking his thumb into her mouth, and then nipping on it playfully before giggling. God, he loved her laugh. It was a siren song he never could resist.

"Silly boy," she said coyly. "If I were torturing you, I would've done this..."

As they were speaking, she'd trailed her hand between their bodies and cupped her hand over his fly. She slid over him—up, down, a perfect little squeeze—and then released.

That was it. He lifted her legs, pressing her against the wall of the elevator so that she was partially seated on the bar in the back, her skirt bunching up between them. She had to wrap her legs around him to stay upright.

"I need you so damn badly, woman," he growled, pressing his hips into hers, "I can't even tell you how much."

"Then show me," she purred huskily, placing her hands on his head and pulling his mouth down to hers.

Falling immediately under the spell of her kiss, Derek drank in the honeyed sweetness of her lips. She clung to him, her tongue testing his mouth, showing her eagerness, too. He took her mouth with his tongue then, angled his head to deepen the kiss, and rocked his hips against her, showing her wordlessly how he wanted her with every breath in his body.

She moaned as he ran his hands up her thighs, under her skirt, cupping her ass to lift her even closer to his body. He had to show her. It was a driving need, he needed her to feel his heat, the insistent throb of his hardness, showing her exactly how much he wanted her.

"Derek," she moaned again as he dived in to kiss her neck, her earlobe, the delicate shell of her ear. He was swamped in her; she surrounded his senses. The sound of her breathlessly desperate moans, the heat of her skin beneath her skirt, her taste and her smell. Nearly eight years after their first kiss, he still couldn't ever imagine having enough of her.

Teasingly, he swirled his tongue around her earlobe, made a soft sucking on the pulse point on her neck. He felt her trembling against him, close to peaking with just kisses and grinding. Penelope was so responsive, so alive to his touch. It was one of the many things he loved about her.

Finally, the elevator landed on their floor. Walking, touching, and kissing, they made their way to their room and nearly stumbled into the room.

And then Derek lost his wife for a moment while she stared at the interior design, her eyes and her mouth wide open.

* * *

Penelope had never seen a room like this before. Everything was elegant, romantic, with a massive bed in the center, a huge walkout balcony, and a sitting room to the side with a vase of long-stemmed red roses and chilling champagne. She slipped off her heels and dug her toes into the ultra plush carpet, nearly rolling her eyes at the decadent feel. She made her way to the vase and picked up a perfect rose, inhaling it's delicate fragrance.

Off of the sitting room, the bathroom door was open, revealing just a hint of marble tiling, a true tease in it's own right. She and Derek loved water, loved to frolic and play and make love in and under water. She had to see what was happening in there. She padded over on the carpet, opened the door and flicked on the light.

The huge whirlpool tub was more like a swimming pool meant for two, and there was a domed skylight illuminating the entire bathroom in luxurious moonlight. The floor was heated and warm on her tired tootsies, and thirsty terry robes awaited them. In the corner was a dual head shower with a wonderful bench near the back that had her conjuring all sorts of wicked possibilities for them.

She had to tell Derek about this.

Leaving the bathroom, she ran out through the sitting room into the bedroom to find him. "Hey, D! You should see the..."

She stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh, my..."

Lying in the middle of the huge bed was her husband, completely naked, his mocha skin a decadent contrast with the bright white sheets. His arms were folded behind his head, highlighting his sculpted biceps, his broad chest and tapered waist drawing her fingers, making her ache to touch him. His abs—perfect from years of training—were relaxed, but still showed their definition, and his erection...Oh, God... She had to swallow, her mouth was watering.

She also noticed that his ankles were crossed and his foot was tapping, as if he'd been like that for hours.

"There she is, there's my girl," he said with just the slightest hint of a naughty grin."I've been waiting for you..."


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Thank you so much for the review... This chapter is meant for mature audiences only...I tuned this down as much as I could (The full, uncut version will be on TWCS soon), but I didn't want to lose the essence of the story in it...According to others, this is somewhat tame compared to what else is out there!

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Warning: Strong Sexual Content

Penelope hoped she wasn't salivating too badly. That would be really gauche, even when the hunky specimen she was drooling over was extremely drool-able. Not that Derek didn't know she found him tasty—he certainly did. Unlike herself at times, Derek did not lack in the self-esteem department. He wasn't vain about it, either; he worked dang hard to look like he did, and she was proud of him for it. (And she reaped the rewards!)

Watching him, grinning at her with the "cat that ate the canary" look on his face, this was no exception: he knew exactly what he did to her. To add to the luscious picture he was presenting, he started stroking himself, his hand moving over his oh-so-thick erection.

"Ummm," she said, her expression innocent and contrite. She began tracing an imaginary semicircle on the floor with a delicately pointed toe as she clasped her hands behind herself. "I kinda got carried away with the décor, didn't I?"

"Mmm hmm," he answered, continuing to stroke himself.

She was positively fixated on that part of his body. She couldn't help but watch; anything that big and obvious drew her attention!

"Want me to do that for you?" she asked, reaching behind herself to unzip her sundress.

"I think you owe it to me," he teased, that boyish grin tugging at her heart, "since you kept me waiting here...all lonesome for you."

She let the sundress fall to her feet. It had a built-in strapless bra, so she was clad only in her red cotton thong. Because it was her birthday, she'd anticipated some activity of this sort was going to happen. Birthday nookie was simply a given. She was an incredibly smart woman, after all.

"That doesn't seem really fair, Mr. Morgan," she said, taking a few steps closer to the bed.

She couldn't help but smile to herself as the tables were effectively turned. Derek had a breast fetish, and although he had a rockin' body, she had tatas he couldn't say no to. As she expected, he was watching her every movement like a hawk, concentrating so much, his hand movement that had drawn her attention completely stopped.

Not so much hers. She ran her fingertips under the sides of her thong and then down over the front panel to touch herself briefly before she looked up to see heat flash in his dark chocolate eyes. A second later, he tried to quell it down from a five-alarm blaze to a steady boil.

"Why is that?" His voice was a deep rumble, a sensual purr of velvet on gravel that made her insides quake.

"Because I shouldn't have to owe anyone anything," she drawled, bending over to slide her soaking wet panties off her body. "I _am_ the birthday girl."

"Oh, baby," he said, placing his hands behind his head again in a gesture of total offering. "You can have any present you want."

She climbed up on the bed, kneeling by his side. She drew her pinky between her lips, as if she were really thinking hard about a gift."I think I want..."

She closed her hand over his fat erection, running her hand down the long length and then back up.

"...this."

"Woman," he growled, staring at her with such adoration, it made her feel like she was the goddess he always said she was. "It's all yours."

Stroking her hand over his length, she twisted her wrist on the return stroke, causing a harsh intake of breath from her hubby. She thought that was a very good sign; she loved to torture him in this fashion. Besides, he was so beautifully made. It had been a long time since she'd been able to simply play with him and admire God's magnificent handiwork when He'd made Derek Morgan.

She watched as he flexed his abs and groaned when she swirled her hand over him again. His splendid chest, lightly dusted with hair, led to his equally impressive sculpted abs. Lean hips, thick thighs...he was every bit as handsome as the first time she saw him. Far better than any statue; he was alive, warm, real.

His erection throbbed and moisture coated the tip. She ran fingertips over the glistening moisture, stroking lightly and coating him, before sucking her first finger into her mouth.

"Mmm," she said. He was salty, sweet, and slightly tangy, an earthy essence she knew was only Derek.

He didn't answer. He simply lay there, letting her play, staring at her through hooded eyes.

"That was tasty," she teased, "but I think I want to taste it from the source..."

He was delicious, and he was all hers. He knew, too, that oral sex was one of her favorite things in the world. She loved giving and getting, the taste and feel of it all. She intended on straddling his legs so that she could give him a blow job he'd never forget—she loved to do that as much as she loved sex itself—but he halted her, gripping her hips.

"This way, honey," he said, turning her so she faced his feet.

She blinked a bit in surprise and then felt herself flushing as he pulled her hips up his chest and toward his mouth. It was then she got a clue at what he wanted to do, and a thrill of excitement rolled over her, causing her to shiver.

She leaned over, giving a little lap to the tip of his burgeoning erection. At the same time, he gave a light kiss, followed by a sweet little jiggle-inducing slap to her right buttock.

"There's your birthday spanking," he murmured while his hands continued to caress her bottom. "Now it's time for another birthday treat."

His hot breath blew against her most sensitized flesh as he spoke, the vibrant timbre of his voice causing little vibrations. She closed her eyes, her entire body going on high alert, and then he did a long, slow lick. Penelope stiffened and would've wiggled away farther if his hands weren't controlling her hips.

Sensations ricocheted throughout her body as he teased and tormented her, tasting and touching. Each of his movements—flicking, circling, licking—were precise, meant to tantalize her and drive her insane. Derek liked oral as much as she did—maybe more—and he knew exactly what turned her on.

"Oh...oh...oh...!" she moaned, laying her burning hot cheek against his thigh, shamelessly thrusting her bottom back at him, trying to make him give her more stimulation, more touching, more of it all. He didn't listen. Instead, he kept up his leisurely pace, lapping at her essence, his lips nibbling and sucking.

And then he penetrated her.

"Oh God!" she cried, her entire body shaking what she knew was going to be the first of many, many orgasms.

Derek, bless his heart, believed in overkill.

He paused for a moment. She groaned, and then she heard his chuckle. He kissed her left buttock this time and gave it a slap. "Come on, honey. I'm waiting."

Then and only then, Penelope remembered she had work to do, too...but, oh! What a wonderful job!

She took him into her mouth, her hand and her mouth moving in unison over his engorged shaft. She loved to please him, to tease and excite him to the limits of his control. Derek was an excellent teacher, telling her exactly what he liked and what he didn't like, and she was an ace student.

"Damn, baby...oh, shit..." he panted.

At the same time, Penelope gasped and keened as he stroked her over and over, her hips bucking and grinding as his tongue continued to lash and lick at her. She lost control over her body, was mindless to everything except the heat of his mouth on her and the taste of him in her mouth.

With a flash of white hot heat and pure pleasure, she came again, lifting her head as she screamed and pressed her hips toward him. He held her still, riding with her, increasing the pressure of his tongue and drawing out every ripple of pleasure she could have ever dreamed of.

Before she could come completely down from her high, he lifted her from him, laid her down on her back.

"Are you ready, angel?" he asked, kneeling between her spread legs.

She nodded, and he entered her in one long, fluid movement. The feel of his hard shaft filling her deeply and completely started her orgasm over again, as he stroked her again and again. He kept up his steady, never-faltering rhythm, balancing his weight on his hands, his lower body pressing her into the luxurious bed.

Soon, she was rising, digging her feet into the mattress, driving upwards toward him in a frantic need for faster, harder movements. She could feel it coming, feel the impending tingle of glorious satisfaction humming throughout her body. He guided her legs around his hips, cupped her bottom with his hands, and began even deeper, hammering strokes.

"Derek!" she cried as she came in a cresting wave of pleasure, even greater than the one she'd had only moments before. She heard his shout as he held her upward, giving one more hard thrust. She felt the warm flooding of his seed inside her, signifying his release, before he collapsed on her, shuddering with his own aftershocks.

They lay there like that for a long time, a tangle of sweaty arms and legs, panting and catching their breaths. He moved to her side and flopped onto his back, a big grin on his face.

"Damn, you're good," she said, returning his grin full force.

"I'd kiss you for that," he said seriously, "but I'm too damn tired to move."

She giggled, rolled to her side, and then rose to kiss him, inordinately proud of herself for being able to move that much.

He puckered and returned her kiss with a loud smack. "Show off."

She burst out laughing before lying back down on his shoulder. It was so warm, comfortable, and familiar...a terrific place to be.

"I love you, Derek," she whispered.

He yawned, loudly. "I love you, too, angel. Happy birthday."

But that fell on deaf ears. She was already fast asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Thank you for the reviews...You warm my heart and keep me writing...Now, here comes the next chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 23**

The next morning, Penelope and Derek were on their way to breakfast. Derek had his arm draped lovingly and possessively over Penelope's shoulders, and she'd reached up to hold his hand, not wanting to let him go.

It had been excruciatingly difficult to get out of their love nest that morning. Her Hot Stuff had thought of everything, including scheduling a wake-up call at eight A.M. so they didn't miss saying goodbye to their friends and family...

"_Wake up, princess," Derek said, kissing the side of her __neck, after he answered__ the phone._

"_Mmmpf," she grumbled._

"_Come on, baby," he cajoled, moving his lips to the other side of her neck._

_Penelope reached for the pillow and moved it over her head. "Whoever is on the phone, we don't want any!"_

_Unlike her __hubby and their two__ boys, Penelope was not a gracious riser. She did not bounce out of bed ready to seize the day. She liked her beauty sleep, especially after a night of revelry, and she had a tendency to be somewhat of a bear before her first cup of coffee._

_Derek chuckled. "Oh, no, angel," he admonished gently, lifting the pillow away. "Time to get up."_

_Rolling over, she finally opened her eyes to see her __bright-eyed__ Baby Boy._

_She closed them again and sighed heavily. At least she had Sasha on her side._

"You feeling better yet?" Derek asked as they rode down in the elevator.

After a quick shower and some room service coffee, Penelope was feeling a little better. "I'm awake."

A low rumble of laughter escaped him. Derek tugged her to his side so he could kiss the top of her head. "Poor Baby Girl."

She snuggled against him until she heard his next words.

"Becomes a pumpkin after a whole night of crazy hot sex. Turnin' forty does that to a woman."

She gasped and glared up at him, but then she noticed his twinkling eyes and his devilish smile.

"Oh, you!" she snapped, slapping at him. "Teasing me. I'll—"

"Hey...hey," he said, laughing as he caught her arms and folded her into his embrace. "Hush, Baby Girl."

"You mean old lady," she said with only somewhat of a pseudo-pout.

Derek cupped her chin in his hand and made her meet his eyes. "Woman, you will always be my Baby Girl."

She nodded.

He continued to hold her chin, the concerned look in his expression warming her heart. "You know I'm just giving you hell, right?"

She nodded again.

"And that half the time, I have a hard time keeping up with you and the kids?"

She snorted.

"I'm serious," he defended himself. "I ain't as young as I used to be."

That was a crock. Derek was full of energy, and he knew it...but then again, so was she. It seemed that love kept them both young.

She knew she was being ridiculous. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Lets just say we're both the perfect age."

"Oh, yeah," he answered, moving both his hands to her bottom so he could hold her closer to him. "Turns out, we're just old enough to meet the age requirements for our private swimming pool in our room."

Her mouth turned into a happy _oh _of surprise. "The jacuzzi?"

The corner of his mouth turned upward. "We still got the room 'til two."

Looking up at him through her lashes, she replied, "Well, mister, I'm ready for a skinny dip."

His grin turned wicked. "I'll be the life guard on duty... Let me practice my mouth to mouth."

As Derek slanted his mouth over hers, Penelope let her head fall back under the pressure of the kiss. She cupped his face in her hands, the bristle of his goatee sensuously abrading the—

"Oh, ho!" Juan Garcia teased, standing directly outside the elevator doors as they opened on the banquet room floor. "Working on number eleven, huh?"

"Juan, you miscounted," Peter corrected and then shot them his devilish smile. "It's twelve."

With a sigh, Penelope and Derek released part of their hold on one another, simply remaining holding hands.

Carlos gave Derek the once-over. "He's still lucky he married the girl. He's on her like white on rice."

"Dear?" Penelope glanced up at her husband, a wry smile on her face. "Next milestone birthday? Don't invite them."

"Oh, come on, Pickles," Genie cajoled. "Have a sense of humor."

"Humor is the first thing that goes with age," Juan said, shaking his head sadly.

"True," Peter agreed.

"Okay, guys," Derek said, giving his best official SSA face, even though Penelope was pretty sure it stood for _Stop Smiling Asshole_ instead of _Supervisory Special Agent_. "Break it up."

They walked between her brothers, hand in hand.

"Hey, Pickles!" Juan called out.

She turned, and her big brothers smiled back at her, all the warmth she felt for them radiating in their eyes.

"We love you, kid," he finished.

She smiled. "Geez. Don't get all mushy in front of my boyfriend." A quick wink later, followed by her brothers' laughter, and she was on her way to the buffet table.

As she reached for a plate, she heard, "Ah! Good morning, Birthday Girl!"

Penelope turned and hugged her mother-in-law. "Fran, it's the day after my birthday."

Fran waved that away. "In some countries, you get a whole week-long celebration. Poland, I think."

"Momma, you been hanging with Reid?"

Fran gave Derek a look of surprise. "Yes, I have. How did you know?"

Penelope and Derek both chuckled before Penelope asked the important question. "How were the kids last night?"

"Oh, they were angels," Fran began to gush, as only a grandmother can gush about her grandkids. "Little DJ is so smart, and little Sashy, she's just like you, Penelope, and baby Joey... Oh!" Tears rose in her eyes. "He's precious."

Penelope was so proud to hear her kids had behaved and had been good for her mother-in-law. Fran could have handled it easily if the kids had been holy terrors—she'd been a single mom for many years—but it was still nice to know they'd behaved.

She glanced around the room. "Where _are_ the kids?"

Fran picked up a plate. "They're with friends. DJ and Sasha went to play with T-Bone and Andrea's kids, and little Molly wanted to babysit Joey again."

Penelope smiled and immediately located DJ and Sasha, covering their eyes while the Taylor kids scrambled away to a hiding spot. She looked around again and didn't spot Molly. Her heart started to pound in her chest, an uncomfortable feeling that told her something was wrong, but she dismissed it. Just because she couldn't immediately see Joey didn't mean something had happened.

And then, from the corner of her eye, she saw Molly sitting with Chops and Martina's twins, playing patty cake with them...but Joe wasn't with them.

"Derek," Penelope said, holding her husband's forearm and stopping him from loading a plate.

"Hmm?"

She pointed to the corner. "There's Molly. Where's Joey?"

Derek followed the direction she'd led him to, and he began to frown. "Momma. You said Molly had Joe?"

"Yes," Fran said, and then her eyes grew wide as she looked at both Penelope and Derek. "Oh, no. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Derek said quickly, putting his plate down. He reached for Penelope's hand, and they both headed over to where they needed to be...

To speak to little Molly and find their son.


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Thanks for the reviews!...I really think this was needed to pull this story all together...I hope you love it... Ps. This chapter is dedicated to Red Writer, who really wanted to see something like this...

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Penelope bit down sheer panic as quickly as possible as she and Derek rushed over to the little girl playing on the floor. There was no reason to panic. The room was filled with FBI agents and friends and family. No one would let Joey toddle off or be taken by anyone. It wouldn't happen.

Of course, after this, if she didn't let Joey out of her sight for the next eighteen years or so, no one would blame her, either!

"M-Molly," Penelope said.

The little girl looked up at Penelope and smiled brightly. "Hi, Auntie Penelope."

"Hi, sweetie," she said. "Where's Joey?"

Molly was still smiling. "I was watching him this morning. I took babysitting classes."

Penelope tried not to be frustrated and took a deep breath. "I know, honey, and I'm sure you did a great job. Where is he now?"

"Oh," she said. "He's with your friend from the FBI."

Penelope's first hopeful thought was that baby was with Reid, or JJ, or someone. However, the team hadn't stayed in the hotel for the evening. It was just family and out-of-town guests. "Which friend?"

"I dunno," the little girl said, shrugging. "She wasn't at the party last night, but she showed me her work badge, like yours. She said Uncle Derek wanted her to take him."

Penelope felt the blood drain from her face, and nausea rose in her throat. It couldn't be...

"What was her name, Molly?" Derek asked in a sharp tone that made the little girl jump.

"Sc-Scarlett," Molly stuttered. Her eyes filled with tears. "Did I do something wrong? He was sleepin', and I—"

"No," Penelope said, needing to get more information and knowing that if she panicked, the little girl would freeze even more. "Molly, where did she go?"

"She's...She's over there," Molly replied, pointing to a seating area off to the side that was walled off in soundproof glass.

Relief whooshed through her that the crazy bitch hadn't taken Joey out of the building, and before Penelope could even look where Molly gestured, Derek was in the same spot.

"Thank you, Molly," Penelope replied quickly and then followed her husband.

By the time she arrived in the same area, Penelope heard Derek trying to reason with the crazy woman.

"Hand me the baby, Scarlett."

Scarlett didn't seem to listen. She held Joey, who was sleeping in her arms. "He is truly a beautiful baby, Derek," she murmured, brushing his mop of curls away from his forehead.

"Put the baby down," Derek said calmly. "He's innocent in this."

Scarlett chuckled dryly, a bleak sound that grated on Penelope's ears. "There's no such thing as true innocence, is there?"

"Whatever you want, we'll give it to you," Derek pleaded. "Just let Joey go."

Scarlett arched a brow in disbelief. "'We'll give it to you?' No good. I don't want anything from _her_."

She turned her venomous gaze at Penelope, and for the first time, Penelope felt true fear when it came to this woman.

"What do you want?" Derek asked, although all three of them already knew what Scarlett's answer would be.

"What do I want?" Scarlett said, stroking her chin like she was pondering something. "Hmm...what do I want?" She stared point blank at Derek. "You...for starters."

Penelope watched as Derek swallowed hard, hiding the distaste she knew he was feeling, and then answered, "Perhaps we can work something out."

Poor Hot Stuff. Penelope couldn't believe she'd ever thought he might have been interested in Scarlett. The woman was a loon.

Scarlett chuckled, throwing her head back and laughing enough to make Joey stir. "Oh, you're _noble_, Derek Morgan...sacrificing yourself for me. One of the many, many, _many_ reasons I love you!" Her voice raised to a little squeak. "But you're not the only thing I want."

"What else?" Derek asked.

"I want my job back," Scarlett ordered. "It was taken from me and I want it back. I want it full-time, with the respect I deserve given to me!"

"You quit," Penelope said.

"You made me!" Scarlett glared at Penelope, and if looks could kill, Garcia would've been six feet under. "It wasn't because I wanted to! How could I return there, knowing I'd have to work with _you_?"

"You're crazy," Penelope whispered, knowing the words were true.

"Me?" Scarlett hissed. "Me? You're the insane one! You took my life! I had no chance because of you!" Scarlett paused and drew a deep breath. "Now, I want your life."

"You want to _kill_ me?" Penelope asked, shock and awe and a rage she'd never felt before in her life filling her. At the same time, Derek mobilized, moving forward, that direct threat adding even more urgency to a dire situation.

Scarlett shook her head, her dark ringlets bouncing on her shoulders. "I don't want you to die...oh, no. I just want you to suffer, like I have the past few months!"

Joey was fully awake now, and he saw Penelope. "Momma! Mom Mom Momma!"

"Kids!" Scarlett exclaimed, tucking Joey against her shoulder so he couldn't see Penelope. "I want kids! These kids—_Derek's_ kids—and more!" She held the squirming toddler tightly. "Beautiful kids that—Ow! You little fucker!"

Scarlett tugged Joey away from her roughly, reaching for her ear that Joe had roughly bitten.

Joey began to cry hard and wiggle for dear life.

"Stop it!" Scarlett shrieked, holding the baby even farther away. "Stop it!"

Before she could give the baby a shake, Penelope's maternal instinct kicked in. She reached for the baby and shoved Scarlett as hard as she could, knocking her into the glass. A second later, Derek had her on the ground, her arms pinned behind her.

"Get up," Derek said, disgust filling his voice as he roughly dragged Scarlett to her feet, holding her hands behind her.

"I could've given you everything!" she screamed.

"My wife already told you," Derek hissed. "I don't want anything you have to offer!"

After checking him out thoroughly, Penelope held Joey to her chest, tears of relief and joy streaming down her face. He seemed none the worse for wear, considering the ordeal he'd been through.

Security was rushing down the hallway, toward the glass enclosure, with Fran Morgan at the head of the pack.

"It could still be that way, Derek," Scarlett pleaded, her voice wild and panicked. "I could give you more babies. I'm younger than she is."

"Just shut the fuck up," Derek ordered, squeezing her arms behind her a little tighter, making Scarlett wince.

"Imagine how beautiful our babies would be," she cooed once she got her gumption back. "Two people as beautiful as we are. Much cuter and better behaved than anything that _thing_ would give you! That little monster bit me!"

"Good boy!" Penelope praised, glaring at Scarlett and patting Joe's back.

Scarlett raised her chin. "I have Foster blood behind me; I'm practically royalty. Your kids..." Scarlett sneered at Joey. "They're nothing but little bastards."

Penelope stepped closer, a calm look on her face. "Derek. Hold the baby."

"Penelope," Derek warned, keeping his grip on Scarlett.

"Derek, let go of her and hold our son," she ordered again in a tone that brooked no argument. "Miss Foster and I have some unfinished business."

She saw Derek glance over her shoulder at the hallway, and a second later, he pressed Scarlett against the glass and then reached for Joey.

The minute Derek had Joey, Scarlett turned, her hands up into claws, launching herself at Penelope, but P was too quick. She drew her fist back, and all the rage and fury and anger inside her came out in one precise, perfect punch to Scarlett's upturned little nose.

The woman crumpled at Penelope's feet, and she held her bloodied nose as security breached the room.

"You broke my dose!" Scarlett whined pitifully, holding her beak and trying to rise, but Penelope put a foot in the middle of her chest.

"You can insult me all you want," Penelope growled, glaring ferociously at Scarlett, "but the moment you insult _my family_, all hell can and will break loose!"

The moment security dragged Scarlett from the room, Fran came in, tears pouring down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry! I had no idea this would happen! I'm so, so sorry!"

"Momma Morgan," Penelope said softly, hugging her mother-in-law. "No one knew this would happen. It's okay."

"I never...oh, mercy...I—"

"Momma, it's okay," Derek said, giving his mom a hug. "You're still the best grandmother in the world."

As if he needed to tell her that too, Joey jumped in his grandmother's arms, giving her a chubby toddler hug.

Fran held him tightly. "I may never put you down again."

From somewhere in the adrenaline-charged fog she was in, Penelope realized her hand hurt. She started to rub it and winced gingerly.

Derek enveloped her hands in his. "Throwing punches without gloves," he murmured, rubbing gently and then bringing them to his mouth to kiss them.

Now that she'd begun to relax and she didn't have to protect anyone else, a shiver ran through her, and then another, and another, until she was quaking like a leaf on a tree. Tears sprung to her eyes and she didn't bother to wipe at them.

"She c-c-could've taken our b-b-baby," she whispered, her teeth chattering as tears rolled down her face.

Derek cupped her wet cheeks in his hands, brushing the tears away. "But she didn't."

"B-B-But—"

"She didn't," he said, interrupting her still-shivering body. As he held her, he looked up at Fran. "Momma. Can you do us a favor?"

"Anything," Fran said fervently, still holding Joey, who obviously wanted to get down and run.

He smiled at his mom and then at Penelope. "Baby...can you take Joey for a minute? I have an idea."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Later that evening, Penelope was barefoot in the bathroom of the penthouse suite, the heated marble tiles warming her tootsies and her very soul. The room was steamy from the warm water in the jacuzzi, a misty fog visible in the slightly cooler air of the room. The mirror had a glistening dew of perspiration, as did her upper lip from the heat that surrounded her.

The jacuzzi tub was filled with bubbles, nearly overflowing, and lush towels rested on a bench nearby, ready to dry them when they stepped out.

"I can't believe you rented this room one more night," she murmured, smiling over at her husband, who was also barefoot.

Derek reached down to stir the water and smiled up at her. "It was getting late, and I didn't want you to miss a swim in this tub."

At that point, he was splashed by water, followed by a rubber ducky hitting him square in the chest. Giggles and a squeals filled the peaceful solitude in the tub as his two oldest children clamored in the water away from their dad.

Penelope smiled as she removed Joey's diaper to put him in the tub with his siblings. That swim she was going to take was going to happen much, much later. Right now, it was bath time for the jubilant Morgan children, who had never been near a bathtub as large as the one in their parents' suite.

Penelope laughed as Derek caught DJ, threatening to push him under the bubbles just enough to cause him to screech with mock terror. Meanwhile, Sasha gave up and concentrated on putting bubbles on top of her head, a big, enormous pile of them, so she looked like a woman in the seventeenth century French court.

"Momma, look," she said proudly. "I have fancy hair like you do."

Penelope had piled her hair haphazardly on top of her head, knowing that sooner or later, she would be jumping in that bath. She believed in preparing for everything.

"Yes, Sashy, you do," she replied, helping to form the bubbles even higher on her daughter's head.

Joey had originally been hesitant to sit in so many bubbles, but after a few moments in the tub, he'd relaxed and was splashing and playing as much as his siblings. He looked adorable, his little shoulders and round baby tummy shiny with the water he'd stirred up.

DJ had a full beard of bubbles. "I'm Santa," he said, lowering his voice as much as a six-year-old could do. "Ho ho ho!"

"Very good, Saint Nick," Derek said, scooping his wiry little son closer to him, "but you still gotta scrub those ears."

"Aww, Dad," DJ grumbled. Like most other boys his age, he liked playing in the tub but hated being clean.

Derek helped DJ clean the back of his neck and his ears. A second later, he was shampooing DJ's mop of curly hair.

"Momma?" DJ asked.

Penelope was washing Joey. Since he wasn't potty trained, time was of the essence with the youngest Morgan child when it came to bathing. "What, honey?"

"When can I cut my hair off like Daddy?"

Penelope sighed. She positively adored her son's gorgeous curls. She didn't have the heart to cut them off.

Derek saved her. "When you can shave it off yourself like I do."

"I can do that now!" DJ said seriously. "Where's your razor?"

Derek laughed and shook his head. "Oh, no. You're nowhere near old enough for that."

"But Dad!"

"Time to dunk," Derek said in a tone that meant business, and DJ closed his eyes as Derek leaned him back, rinsing the soap out of his hair.

"Look, Sash," DJ proclaimed as he sat back up, holding his fingers in front of his sister. "I got wrinkly fingers."

"Me, too," Sasha said, holding her hands up.

"Oh," Derek replied, clucking his tongue. "You know what that means?"

Both kids stared at him with eyes wide in wonder.

He grinned at them. "Time for two little prunes to go to bed with Grandma."

DJ and Sasha smiled and stood simultaneously, as Derek folded first Sasha and then DJ in thirsty towels.

He kissed them both on the head. "Go on. Grandma's waiting in the room."

"'Kay, Dad," DJ said.

Both kids stopped to kiss Penelope's cheek and then rushed out of the bathroom, knowing they'd get a movie and popcorn and all sorts of other Grandma treats...and a new fancy room, too, because Grandma was in the room next door. Knowing how worried and upset Penelope had been after the "incident that should never be mentioned again" happened this morning, Derek had rented the neighboring suite so the children would be only a few feet away. She'd burst into tears of happiness and relief, and it had made the extra money spent worth it.

Penelope scooped Joey out of the tub and stood the naked baby on the floor, toweling him off quickly before fastening a new diaper on him. Then on went the footie pajamas that kept Joey toasty after he'd kicked off his blanket in his crib and a quick finger-style of his hair, and the youngest Morgan was ready for Grandma.

Almost.

"I'll take him to Momma," Derek said, reaching for Joe.

Joey turned away, rubbed his eyes, and then toddled into Penelope, nuzzling into her shirt. He'd missed his nighttime nursing last evening; he obviously didn't want to miss tonight, too. Although he was nearly one, he wasn't ready to wean from this last feeding, and Penelope wasn't going to make him, either. DJ and Sasha stopped at around fourteen months; time was precious, and this baby time would be over soon. Penelope held him tight and stood.

"There's a comfy chair right out that door," Derek said softly. "I'll go check on DJ and Sasha."

Penelope entered the sitting room, reached for Joe's warm blanket, and lowered herself into the chair. She unbuttoned her dress and prepared herself, and Joey latched on, drinking steadily, his little hand splayed on her chest. Soon, his eyelids began to drift closed, and the suckling went from eager need to lazy contentment.

Penelope watched him, holding him close, the innocent beauty of her son making her heart melt and ache. He was so precious to her—all her children were—and Derek, too. What a change her life had been through in the past six years. She'd been loving and open before, but now... Her family made it even more so. They were her life, her heart and soul exposed for the world to see.

"I'll love you always," she whispered, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

Joey grunted and then sighed, going back to a more rapid suckling pattern. It made her chuckle to herself. She'd been worried today, and with good reason, but she didn't need to be now. The danger was gone, arrested and locked away, and she could relax.

A while later, Derek reentered the room, coming to stand near her, as he usually did when she fed Joey. He stroked the baby's cheek, a loving, fatherly gesture, and then caressed Penelope's cheek, too.

She turned her face into his palm and kissed it.

He cupped her chin and met her eyes. "Are you ready for me to take him now?"

She nodded. She was ready. He was going with Grandma—poor Fran, who wouldn't let Joey go know if God Himself asked to hold him—and he was going to be nearby, just in case she felt the need to see him for peace of mind.

Not Joey's. He was fine. It was only her peace of mind that faltered...

Joey only focused on the here and now—what was truly important...

They were safe.

They were together.

They had love.

Life was far too short and too precious to squander. Penelope realized she could—and should—take lessons from her youngest.

Starting now.

Lifting him, she gave him one last kiss and then handed him to her husband. Then she stood and kissed Derek's cheek.

"I'll be in the jacuzzi. Don't keep me waiting..." she purred and then unbuttoned her dress the rest of the way, letting it pool at her feet as she walked into the bathroom.

The door closed rapidly, showing her that her spouse had hurried out of the suite.

_AN: Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed this story. I think this is it...unless it needs a steamy jacuzzi epilogue? Let me know!_


	26. Chapter 26

AN: Hi everyone! You asked for it, so here it is...The steamy epilogue.

* * *

**Chapter 26—The Epilogue Chapter**

_Warning: Strong sexual content_

Within minutes of dropping off his youngest son and kissing his other children and his mom good night, Derek was heading to the suite he shared with his wife. He'd been picturing in his head on that short walk exactly how she was going to look—all steamy, pink and white skin, blonde curls, and luscious bubbles—and he couldn't wait to get into the tub with her.

He'd already unbuttoned his shirt completely by the time he'd reached the doorway, and his jeans were unzipped once he'd reached the bathroom door. Unable to stop himself from smiling in anticipation, he opened the door and stepped inside the humid room...and his breath caught in his throat.

Imagination paled to reality when it came to his wife. He'd been right about those curls and that skin, but the impact was far more than he could've ever imagined. She looked like an angel, a decadent, fallen angel come to Earth just for him. Penelope had lit candles in the room, adding to the romantic ambiance, that gave a nearly ethereal glow to her, gleaming on her damp shoulders and the top curves of her breasts. She was sitting up, her long, smooth legs curled slightly under her, like a mermaid waiting for her sailor lover.

"What took you so long?" she purred, her voice a touch deeper, a touch more erotic and enticing than it normally was.

Derek swallowed past his suddenly dry mouth and licked his lips. "I came as fast as I could."

"Oh, angelfish." She clicked her tongue just slightly. "That's not something a woman wants to hear."

Derek chuckled as he took in the double entendre and the wicked little smile that played across her lips.

"You, princess, are a naughty girl," he said as he divested himself of his jeans and boxers.

"Gonna punish me?" she asked with faux innocence as he slid into the space she'd left in the tub in front of her.

Derek sucked in his breath as he sat. Damn, the water was hot! Penelope liked to poach herself in the bath, so it took a moment to let the temperature adjust. He was rigid—in more ways than one—not wanting to splash that steaming water on his skin, but then the water began to do its magic, and he relaxed, his muscles loosening as he stretched out.

Penelope scootched back a little farther in the tub to give him room. As she moved, she brought her hand up. She was holding a mesh sponge that was currently dripping frothy bubbles onto her chest. Watching her with that sponge gave him lots of lovely, sexy ideas.

"I believe I will punish you, my sweet, willing bath concubine," he answered. "You should work for your keep."

"I should?" she asked.

"Of course." Turning just slightly so his back was facing her, he commanded, "Wash my back."

He heard her slight intake of breath and then felt the water rush as she knelt behind him. "Yes, Master."

The warmth of the water sluicing from the sponge and the slickness of the bubbles onto his back felt wonderful as she began to wash him. Penelope, overachieving woman that she was, did an excellent job, washing, massaging, and cleaning his back. As she scrubbed his shoulders, the tips of her breasts tickled his skin, tracing invisible patterns of their own. It felt so wonderful, he had to stifle a groan.

"How were the kids?" she asked, almost absentmindedly, sliding her body against his as she moved up to his neck. It didn't surprise Derek; they hadn't had a chance to discuss them before they'd begun their playtime.

"They were sleeping," he answered gently and honestly. "I kissed them for us both."

She kissed his neck. "Thank you, Hot Stuff."

He laughed. "Boiling Stuff, with how hot this water is!"

"Silly boy." Penelope gave a low chuckle and slid her hands under the water to cup his bare butt. "The water has nothing to do with how hot you are."

Derek smiled to himself. _Now_ she was ready to party!

Turning his head, he gave her a quick peck. "Saucy wench. Get to work."

"Do I only get to bathe your back, Master?" she asked, sliding back into a sitting position and wrapping her legs around him. "Can I bathe other areas, too...like this?" She moved her hands forward to his chest, slipping her fingers over his flat nipples and then down his ribcage and abdomen.

"Yes," he growled gruffly.

At that point, he was willing to let her do anything she wanted. He was putty in her hands as she touched his taut belly, dipping her fingertip into his navel and then moving lower. She pressed her body against him harder as she tried to reach farther on his body. Her breasts were flattened against his back, and the curls between her legs was tickling the top of his ass as she squirmed and stretched.

"I think," he said with a chuckle, "this might help." He turned, scooped her under her arms, and turned her around in the tub with a whoosh of water that overflowed the boundaries and splashed on the floor.

She giggled as she faced him now, sitting between his knees. "We made a mess."

As he watched her, naked and luscious, sitting in front of him, he drew her closer into his arms. "It'll dry."

Penelope was watching him, her eyes darkening and mirroring what he was feeling. She looped her arms around his neck, her body plastered against his. "Unless we make it wetter..."

Derek smirked and moved his hands to her legs so that she straddled him. "Hell, yes."

All thought ended as he kissed her, taking her mouth like a man that meant it, devouring her lips, the minty taste of the toothpaste she favored and her own special essence a feast for his senses. Derek loved to kiss, as did Penelope; they could spend hours trading kisses and touches. He slid his tongue into her mouth, and she readily tangled her tongue with his, opening her mouth wider and allowing him to pillage and plunge deeper.

The hot, scalding wetness of the water was nothing in comparison to the heat of her mouth and the dampness between her legs that was cradling his prominent bulge which in turn swelling even more by the second. She played with him, both instinctively and provocatively, rocking her hips against him, insinuating his rod between the cleft of her lower lips.

As his erection surged, he groaned. He had a lot more planned for her tonight; he needed to stop this before he couldn't.

Penelope seemed to have other ideas. When he broke the kiss, she moaned, arching up in the water so that she could kiss him more. When she lowered, she tilted her hips, and he began the ascent into the tight, velvety soft cove that felt like heaven to him. She gasped, pulling her mouth from his, stiffening slightly. Penelope opened her eyes, and then her molten, gaze, glazed with desire, held his as she continued moving down slowly until they were fully joined.

"I love you," she whispered, passion and honesty in her eyes, her flesh squeezing him, her lips swollen from his kisses. She'd never looked more beautiful to him.

He'd never needed anyone like he needed her. He wondered if she knew how precious she truly was, how she'd always been his solace. The stress of the day, the panic and worry and the pleasure and the joy that could've overwhelmed him was lost in her, in their lovemaking, in the sanctuary of her arms.

His throat caught with emotion, making words impossible, so he kissed her again, deeply, tenderly. She rode him, the movements smooth and sure as he helped, gripping her hips, sliding her with the movements.

Soon, he became frantic, wanting to possess her, to feel that completion and surrender and release he only felt with her. Derek reached for the drainage valve on the tub, pulled it quickly, and then turned her over in the tub with another splash of water that coated the floor. He was on fire for her; he wanted her so bad, he couldn't focus. A few heady strokes, and he felt her spasm, stiffen, coming apart in her own completion. Two more thrusts, and he was there, his entire body grinding into hers.

"I love you," he said, showering her face with kisses. He felt weak. "I love you."

He felt her arms wrap around him, and she answered with a hug. A warm, sweet, loving, giving hug, like she'd given him for the past thirteen years.

He smiled to himself. Yeah. She knew how precious she was. He'd continue to tell her, too...every day of his life.

She wiggled under him. "Hot Stuff...this tub is getting cold."

"Sorry, baby." Immediately, he stood and then scooped her up in to his arms, giving her a similarly faux innocent look that she'd given him earlier. "Do I deserve punishment?"

"Oh, I'll forgive you," she said, a devilish glint in her eyes. "My willing bedroom concubine..."

The End

* * *

_Dear Readers:_

_Thank you so much for reading. Nothing makes an author happier than knowing there is an audience who appreciates their stories. It means more to me than you will ever know. _

_Lots of love and see you next story! Kricket_


End file.
